Perfectly Damaged
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Love has always been painful for Stiles. He's slowly starting to lose faith in it. But when a long time crush finds out will he help Stiles rediscover what real love truly is? Or is stiles just too far broken? AU: no werewolves
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is co-written with my sweet and amazing friend pandabear1715.

Summary: Love has always been painful for Stiles. He's slowly losing faith in it. Can his crush help Stiles rediscover what real love truly is?

Warnings: Domestic Abuse

PERFECTLY DAMAGED

Stiles groans and hits his hands on the sink in front of him, bowing his head and inhaling. He looks back into the mirror and tilts his head, pressing two fingers to the swollen, discoloration underneath his eye and sighs. Fuck, he said not the face, never the face. He couldn't have his father seeing this. He licks his bottom lip and pulls out his cell phone. There's gotta be a way to hide this, a simpler way. He has make-up, his place is the 'drop-by after sneaking out to Scott's' for Cora. She touches up her make-up, thanks him and then hurries out his window to go back to Derek and Laura and tell her siblings she was with Lydia and Allison. Derek and Laura were babysitting while Talia and her husband were up in New York for a sick family member. Stiles doesn't mind, Cora's fun to banter with, like Derek. Derek's a lot of fun to banter with but that's not the point. He places his phone on the sink and grabs his materials, narrowing his eyes at some of it. After finding a simpler way, with words he can understand he grabs the powder and concealer. He meets his eyes in the mirror and frowns, this was getting a bit out of hand. His finger gently taps on the bruise, covering it up slowly. If it got any worse, someone was going to figure it out, he was going to have to do something about it.

Stiles slings his backpack over his shoulder wincing at the pain before slamming his jeep's door shut. He keeps his hand on it for a second, scanning the crowd before he sees Scott walking over towards him. He smiles lightly and meets up with his best friend.

"Hey man." He says, slapping his hand against Scott's in a playful manner before snatching the kids lacrosse stick, raising a brow and scoffing. He used to play on the team with his best friend, or well sat on the bench with his best friend, until he was told it was pointless to be on the team since he never played. He quit recently after that, even though he didn't suck at it. "Seriously, you're gonna try out again?"

"Yes." Scott said, offended but the words his friend spoke. "You know before your little boyfriend you used to play too." Stiles puts a hand to his heart and gapes at his friend, gasping at the words.

"I'll have you know, I quit because it was only fair. You date the captain of the lacrosse team and people know you're giving him sexual favors to get up that totem poll." Stiles says with a smile. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Good point, those rumors circulate even though you aren't on the team." Stiles frowns and furrows his eyebrows. "And I bet it's your jackass boyfriend who starts them." Stiles shakes his head and leans against his locker instead of opening it, facing Scott. Scott opens his locker.

"He's not that bad you know." Scott stares at him and Stiles slumps against the locker.

"Remember our double date when he laughed at me for bowling." Stiles smiles lightly and doesn't bother to cover his mouth.

"You said you were good at it and I still don't know why. Cora even giggled at you." Scott stares at Stiles, hurt evident on his face.

"I hope you aren't trash talking me, Stilinski." Stiles doesn't even turn at the voice, just waits for the brunette to come into view and smirks at her.

"Never, sweetheart." Her brown eyes narrow at the young teen and he just smiles cheekily before gagging when she pulls Scott down to kiss her. "Ugh, gross, get a room." He spits in their direction when she pulls away with a pop. Scott smiles down at her and Stiles turns to open his locker. "You guys are gross. PDA everywhere, can't keep it in your pants for five seconds." He mumbles to them as he put sin his combination before pulling his locker open. He stuffs two book in there and pulls out another, spinning to face the couple and shutting his locker.

"You're just as bad. I swear last week I caught you two having sex in the locker room." Scott says, gripping Cora's hand lightly. Stiles throws his arms out defensively.

"Who doesn't want to see real life porn?" Cora wrinkles her nose in disgust while Scott tries to hide his appreciative laugh. Stiles hold out a knuckle. "C'mon, Scottie, you know I'm right."

"No one wants to see your real life porn." Cora snaps, hitting Stiles hand down, causing the teen to gape at her like she offended him before drawing his hand up and rubbing it lightly.

"I hope you didn't hurt his good hand Hale." Cora and Scott look behind Stiles, who rolls his eyes as a hand smoothy slides over his shoulder, resting there, pulling him into a body.

"Speak of the devil." Cora says with a fake smile and Stiles pleadingly looks at her before turning to his boyfriend, who sets a glare at the youngest Hale and Stiles sighs.

"Hey, babe." He brightly says, beaming up at the teen. His boyfriend dives down to kiss his lips, digging his hand into the back of Stiles' neck to bring the teen closer. Stiles hears his friends scoff as a tongue roams his mouth.

"Wow, Jackson, why don't you just take him to the Porsche?" Scott mutters and Jackson pulls away to glare at Stiles best friend. Stiles latches his hands on Jackson's arms.

"You got a problem with us McCall?" Jackson growls, using one arm to shove the asthmatic, Cora yelling out at Jackson to knock it off and Stiles pulling him. Scott looks at the captain with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Jackson, stop it." Stiles shoves at his boyfriend's chest, glaring at him. "I made a jab at them earlier about their PDA. Let it go!" He knows he's drawn the attention of some students in the hallway but they do almost every morning so it'd not shocking. It was his fault for dating the jock. Jackson opens his mouth to retort before shaking his head.

"I don't know why you hang out with these losers but whatever." Stiles rolls his eyes as his boyfriend walks off. Just another fight they'll have to talk about and fix when they go out tonight. He sighs and shakes his head turning towards his friend.

"You're boyfriend is the biggest douche-bag in this school!" Cora say to him, glaring at him and clenching his jaw. Stiles sighs and nods.

"I know, I'm sorry. He's just...he's got a lot going on." Cora stares at him hard until the bell rings and the three go separate ways, apologies and forgiveness being muttered before they leave. "I really am sorry." Stiles really is sorry. He hates when Jackson goes off on his friends as well. He can take all the shoves and yells in the world, he understands but that doesn't mean it's okay for Jackson to go after his friend.

Stiles walks out of school, finding his way next to Scott and Cora. He smiles at Lydia, Allison and Issac. The three smile back lightly and Stiles stay quiet letting Lydia finish planning her project with Cora. Before sophomore year it was always Scott and Stiles but when Allison came to Beacon Hills High School that year it became ScottandAllison, Stiles, LydiaandJackson, Danny, CoraandIssac. After winter break that year they returned to school to two twins and once again everything changed. It became Scott, Stiles, IssacandAllison, Cora, LydiaandAiden, DannyadnEthan. Jackson slowly weaved his way into tiles pants and Scott slowly got closer to Cora. It was nice to be in a relationship, for the first few weeks.

"Bye, guys, see you tomorrow." He says waving and giving half a hug to Lydia, who frowned at him but hurried after Allison, heels clacking loudly. He smiles lightly at her before turning to the couple beside him. "Either of you sexy people need a ride? Cora? Scott?"

"Derek's picking me up today." Cora says, smiling up at him.

"I would love a ride though." Stiles clicks his tongue against his teeth, throwing an arm around Cora's shoulders.

"Too bad, bro, unless your girlfriends in it I'm not up for a ride on you." Cora laughs and Scott smiles raising his brows, causing Stiles to shrink. "Is he behind me?" Stiles hisses and Scott nods, smiling at his friend. "Is he in hearing distance?"

"I don't know Stiles, am I?" Stiles turns to look at Derek wide-eyed, following the older man's eyes to his hand, which he quickly retracted.

"I was totally joking." He jerks his thumb behind. "My boyfriend would kill me if I ever thought about having sex with your sister." Derek raises a brow before tuning to look at Cora who smiles.

"You ready to go?" She nods and pecks Scott on the cheek.

"Bye Scott, bye Stiles."

"Bye Cora, nice talking to you Derek." Derek grunts at him and leads his sister to his car, stiles turns to his friend. "One day, that man is going to just snap and kill people. And I'm probably number one on his list. I don't want to die Scott!" Scott snickers as he walks to Stiles' jeep. "I'm serious Scott. The rest of his family like me but he's going to like...rip my throat out of something." Scott laughs.

"He's not the Big Bad Wolf, Stiles. He's a human being." Stiles gets in his car, tossing his bag behind them. "An emotionally constipated human being but a human being none the less." And didn't Stiles know it. Derek Hale was almost like a freaking God. He was gorgeous. Stiles remembers being in love with Lydia and still drooling over the man, who used to go for runs with his sister Laura. Laura used to babysit Stiles after his mother got sick. Even then, a small part of Stiles just wanted to touch the man. But Derek was always dating. He date this girl named Kate, who was, funnily enough, Allison's aunt.

After Allison's mom had died, her father had moved her up her with her Aunt until he could get back on his feet. When he did get back on his feet Allison had begged to stay, since she found a group she fit in with here. He gave in easily and the family stayed. Stiles didn't like Kate but he thinks that's just because he was jealous. Even if he didn't have a shot with Derek because the man is older and did Stiles mention gorgeous. Stiles was...well, he was attractive but not ATTRACTIVE. The best he'd ever get is probably Jackson and he can live with that. Jackson was nice when he wanted to be and he was gorgeous too, almost like a model with perfect cheekbones.

"An emotionally constipated human being that wants to rip my throat out!" Stiles defends as he drives out of the parking spot, and driving. "You wanna come over or head home?" Stiles raises a brow and looks to Scott who grins.

"You're place definitely."

AN: So that's the first chapter. I hope you all like it, more to come. All mistakes are my own.

Constructive Criticism and advice is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, thank you so much for all your kind words. Thanks again to pandabear1715 for co-writing this with me, keeping me on task, and just being awesome.

Warnings: Domestic Abuse

It's not uncommon for the whole group to go out together every so often. Stiles remembers the first group date they had, it was utter chaos. Cora had asked Allison to join them to prove that what was going on between Scott and Allison was over. Then Scott panicked, asked Stiles and Allison panicked, asking Lydia. Aiden brought his brother. It all should've been fine but Lydia and Jackson haven't been the same since the break up. No one really understood it but the way Aiden and Jackson fought was ridiculous. The night ended with Lydia and Stiles shoving their boyfriends out of the house and screaming they'd have to try this again. It's calmed down since then but not much, they still keep the two boys away from each other. When Cora had invited them all for movie night that Friday during lunch Stiles couldn't help but feel a little worried as he agreed. He didn't know Cora meant 'I've found a way to stop the fighting Derek and his girlfriend will be here' otherwise he would've rethought going. Now, he couldn't rethink that.

"You done?" Jackson raises an eyebrow at him from across the way, leaning against the doorframe. Stiles wants to snap at him, wants to say something witty and mean but all he does is nod. "You're so much like a girl sometimes." Jackson scoffs before turning an walking off, barely giving Stiles time to grab his wallet and stash Cora's cover-up in his front pocket.

"Jackson." Stiles stops his boyfriend before he can open the car door and the blond raises his brows. "Please, please don't start anything with them today." He sees anger fill Jackson's eyes so he makes his wider and tries to put more innocence into them.

"I don't, they do."

"Okay, so just...stay next to me." Stiles nods, he hates being the attention of Cora's siblings. Laura basically watched him grow-up and he thanks every force out there that Talia isn't there. That woman was basically his third mom. Mothers loved to mother him, even Jackson's mom treated him like he was her son-in-law, which Jackson isn't always fond of.

Jackson keeps true to his word but looking like a possessive boyfriend, hand wrapped around Stiles, keeping him basically pinned to his side the entire time but Stiles will take this over yelling any day. Even if it means Scott's partially curious, partially angry eyes moving to him every few seconds. When he tries to get into a conversation by moving, Jackson either follows him forward or keeps him back. Lydia, Allison and Cora are making plans for their next shopping trip while Issac's talking to Danny about something Stiles can't quite hear. Ethan, Aiden, Scott and Jackson are talking about sports. Stiles just keeps jumping in and out of everyone's conversation.

"You guys want some pizza?" Stiles' eyes light up when he sees Laura and he's able to weasel his way out of Jackson's, slightly-too-tight grip to face her. Jackson loosens his grip a lot when adults are around, he's learned how far he can go in front of people. Stiles notices the small things too, the fake but seemingly genuine concern for his well-being in front of anyone and the loving, feathery touches instead of tight grips in front of crowds. He's learned just as much.

"Yeah, do you mind calling in for some?" Cora asks while Laura smiles at them and nods. Stiles is quick over to the older sisters side, Jackson's eyes following him before landing back on Scott.

"Hey favorite babysitter, how's it like taking care of the puppies?" He asks and the brunette rolls her eyes at him but smiles.

"Puppies?" She raises a brows and he cracks a smirk.

"You know, Cora and Derek. You've got to feed them, walk them, clean them and give them lots of love or else they get all sad faced." She lets out a laugh as he follows her to the phone.

"If any of the people I've watched were comparable to puppies it's you. You ran around your whole house once right before bed and then just curled up on me and knocked out." Stiles shrugs and smiles at her slightly.

"Yeah, well, I was also the most adorablest!" He defends and she shakes her head, chuckling.

"How's life anyway my 'most adorablest' child?" He gets a sad look in his eyes as he looks to the side, one she hasn't seen since the day of his mother's passing. His eyes dart back to her and light up just as fast and he smiles.

"You know, it's all good. How about you? You seeing anyone again?" Laura had dated a guy a few months back but they didn't get along and eventually she just called it quits. She hasn't been in a relationship since.

"Not yet, I'm just meddling with the younger kid's love life. You sure picked up a cutie, he treating you right?" Stiles looks behind him and smiles lightly as it slips off his face. He always thought Jackson was gorgeous, you'd have to be blind not to see that but after you got to know his personality the attractiveness followed it out the door.

"Yeah, he tries his best but you know me, I'm a handful." He tilts his head and turns back to her. "Scott's not a bad catch either you know? He treats her right, if he didn't I'd make sure his ass met the floor a couple of times." Laura laughs at that.

"Doesn't he do that to himself enough?" Stiles laughs back at her. "How's your father doing?" He nods lightly. She remembers how he Stiles was after his mother died, there was no way he could lose his father so he started making the man eat healthier. After the cops got involved for his drinking Stiles had reigned down on the man even harder. She remembers Melissa and her mother sending them food and little Stiles come back asking if they knew how unhealthy brownies were. No one's ever scolded her mom before, he said thank you as he left so there was that.

"He's doing good, real good. He's on shift right now, won't be home til early tomorrow. Probably ate some fast food." She watches his nose scrunch up on the side "The station let's him eat a lot of fast food even though he's only supposed to have it once every other week, he knows better." She snickers into her hand. When the child becomes the parent, Stiles has always had a parenting nature in him though.

"Alright, you keep an eye on him then." She hears him mutter and 'oh I will' and has to bite back a laugh. "Go enjoy your friends Stiles, we'll catch up later. You come by soon and we'll make brownies together." He scoffs at her and furrows his brows.

"You mean Talia, maybe and I will make brownies while you sit there and complain about how you can't taste it."

"Exactly." She grins and he rolls his eyes before walking back to Jackson and the group.

There are dirty plates on the table in the middle of the floor and couples sprawled all over the place together. Scott and Aiden are both still shoving pizza in their mouth and Stiles yawns. He hadn't slept well the night prior and knowing the events of tonight knew he would sleep poorly tonight.

"I'm gonna put these away, you want something to drink?" Jackson whispers in his ear and he shakes his head, standing up to let Jackson go, when he sits back down he catches Derek's eyes looking at him. He blinks and swallows but Derek just stares at him so he looks away and rubs at his eyes again and leans back slightly. A hand touches his face and he looks over, Scott's eyebrows are furrowed and he's frowning.

"What?"

"You have a black eye..." Scott says, causing Cora to jerk in his arms, looking at his friend. Stiles blinks and presses his finger to his eye lightly, licking his lip. "And you covered it up. Did Jackson do that?"

"No!" Stiles says back, trying to look mad but looking a tad more towards scared. "Jackson would never hit me. I just didn't want my dad to ask questions. I fell and hit it the other day." Stiles stands and excuses himself, passing Jackson on his way to the bathroom.

"Babe, is everything okay?" He reaches out to Stiles but Stiles yanks his hand and looks at him, Jackson's eyes falling on the eye.

"Fine I'll be right back." Derek and Kate are both standing.

"What just happened?" Jackson asks, while Kate heads after Stiles and Derek looks to Jackson. "Seriously?"

"Did you know he had that black eye?" Scott growls. The movie is playing the background while everyone gets up worried for Stiles sake.

"No, he didn't tell me he had one?" Jackson looks back, concern written on his face before he looks to Scott. "Did he say how he got it?" Aiden glares at him harder but Jackson just raises a desperate eyebrow.

"He says he fell." Aiden bites out, raising his eyebrows back at him.

"Maybe I should go check-"

"Kate's doing it, why don't you sit down and wait for him?" Derek tells him and the blond looks at the older man before nodding and returning to his seat.

"If something was happening to him, you'd tell us, right Jackson?" Cora asks, only a bit of blame in her voice. They all try to believe Stiles wouldn't lie to them but Jackson was an asshole. That didn't mean he was abusing Stiles but still Scott wouldn't be surprised if Jackson was. He'd be more surprised that Stiles would be willing to keep that secret, that Stiles wouldn't get out right away. You always hear horror stories about people dying from abusive relationships and it's impossible to believe Stiles ever could be in one but Jackson was...well, maybe exactly Stiles' type but not what Stiles needed.

"Of course, I would. He's my boyfriend you know." Kate brings Stiles back, who has black eye is once again perfectly hidden under make up. She leads him to Jackson who holds him for a few minutes until everyone's attention is off of them and on the screen. He lets Stiles go and leans away slightly, causing Stiles to roll his eyes and look around the room, meeting the curious eyes of Derek before he snaps his head to the TV. The movie is almost over and he hears someone snoring lightly.

"You guys want to watch another movie before we call it a night?" Cora asks when the screen goes black and names slowly go up the screen.

"Sounds like a plan." He hears Derek respond while the rest of the group begins to agree.

"Actually, I'm gonna bring Stiles home. I'm supposed to get up early tomorrow and I know Stiles is tired." Stiles nods as Jackson drags him to his feet by his ankle. "We'll see you guys around."

"Are you sure?" Scott asks, standing with him. "I can always drive Stiles home later if he wants."

"No, Scott, it's fine. I am exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles says and they all let him leave. Stiles follows Jackson out the door who leads him to the passenger side. Jackson slams Stiles against the car and Stiles gasp, looking at him. "What the hell Jackson?"

"The fuck you thinking showing off your black eye like that? That ain't nothing brag worthy. If they find out about you, they're gonna look at you like the weak pathetic shit you are." Stiles whimpers and presses his hand against Jackson's on his wrists. Jackson puts a finger in his face. "Don't you ever-"

"I wasn't showing it off." Stiles hisses back, pulling at his wrist as Jackson's grip tightens. "And if you don't want anyone seeing these stop giving them to me." Jackson's hand hits his face and his head snaps to the side, he slowly turns to face Jackson who purses his lips and raises his brows.

"We'll talk about this later, get in the car." Stiles blinks and looks away but otherwise follows Jackson's instructions. Jackson walks to the other side of the car and starts it, peeling out of the drive. "Look, Stiles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." Yeah, he says this every time and every time Stiles agrees. So why was he sitting here and listening to it again?

"You guys saw that right?" Aiden asks, crossing his arms while Lydia stood next to him. Kate and Derek were separated making sure they were ready to stop any dumb decisions. When Derek had agreed to 'babysit' it was because Cora was afraid Jackson and Aiden would fight like they always did. Derek didn't think Jackson was hitting Stiles. Not that it was confirmed yet but Derek had been looking at them all night. He's gotta be honest Stiles sure grew from the small kid that used to scold his mom about their eating habits and ran around with Cora until Cora, Scott and Stiles were just covered in mud so he couldn't keep his eyes off if he tried. Especially because every time Stiles wiped at his eyes more and more darkness filled the spot. Sweaty fingertips against any makeup Cora's left at his house for him was a bad combination. He knows, he lived with three girls.

"Yeah, we all saw Stiles' black eye." Ethan says, trying to soothe his twin brother.

"Someone is doing that to him!" Scott says and Cora grips his arm, Derek's eyes dart to it before darting to the teens' faces, watching Scott's angry face fade to one of worry and concern. "You guys don't think it's Jackson do you?" He chokes out, sliding to a chair, Kate leans over and pats his arm gently. Scott looks up to Lydia who looks to Aiden.

"We uh...a few days ago we heard them fighting." Lydia says, looking back to Scott and sitting beside him. "But I knew Stiles and I knew Jackson, if I had known something like this was happening I would've went to you."

"What happened while they were fighting?" Allison asks, tilting her head while Issac squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"They were just yelling but something crashed, I remembered he used to get a little more violent when he was angry. He threw things." Lydia finishes and Derek gets a little closer.

"Okay but do you think he's actually capable of hurting Stiles?" She looks to Derek and shrugs.

"He never hurt me." She tells him and he sighs before looking to Kate who's raising a brow and pursing her lips. He frowns heavily but turns his attention to the teens.

"Alright, how about you all head home. I'll run over in the morning with Laura and we'll talk to him." He says before he sends Allison, Scott, Danny and Lydia home. Ethan, Danny and Aiden all go to their bedrooms and he sends Kate out, deciding he can handle this and thanking her for babysitting. Laura would be home from work in two hours and he'd talk to her about it then. Cora stands at the counter in the kitchen while he cleans up glasses and plates. "What's wrong Cora?"

"You promise you'll find out what's wrong with Stiles right?" She asks, her eyes wide and bright.

"Of course we will. Stiles is basically related to us just like the three upstairs." She nods but doesn't look convinced. "Trust me, if I can't stop it Cora and mom will go through hell and back with that kid to figure it out."

"I know, I just...what if Jackson is abusing him? Why would he stay with that? Do you-you don't think he thinks he deserves it does he? Because, Stiles deserves the best." Derek nods and places the cups in the sink before pulling him closer. Stiles deserved more than the best, Derek decides and hols his little sister.

"We'll figure this out." He promises, knowing they would. Him and Laura and if they needed mom, would figure this out and they'd help Stiles. Everyone knew that wasn't just a bruise, Stiles doesn't bother to hide simple bruises and he hasn't been the same since Jackson. It made too much sense to not be logical.

AN: There, second chapter. I hope it met your expectations, review and let me know. Will update soon. All mistakes are my own, (constructive) criticism welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again thanks so much for the continued support, it's really nice to hear all your feedback and ideas. It's great. And continued thanks to pandabear1715 because this story would've been dead before it was started without you.

Warnings: Domestic Abuse

The sun shines brightly through the window as Stiles rolls over, pulling the blankets with him. He groans lightly and glances towards his clock. Saturday morning, much too early for him to be waking up when he had no plans with anyone. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, knowing it'd be impossible to try and fall asleep right now. He could barely fall asleep after last night, at least he wasn't hurting this morning as badly. Stiles is usually good with keeping his mouth shut when he's alone with Jackson but after everyone almost finding out last night he was too antsy to actually keep his lips together for just a few more minutes. The car ride was silent between the two boys, not even the sound of the radio playing. Stiles tried to keep his fingers tapping on his thighs quiet though he saw Jackson's eyes snap to them a few times. Jackson walked with him to his door and he left his hands buried in his pockets. Just had to open the door, keep his mouth shut and then he'd have no reason to fight with Jackson but he couldn't manage just a few more seconds.

"_Scott said he'd take me home, I don't know why I couldn't stay." Stiles mutters to him, narrowing his eyes slightly and Jackson looks at him with raised brows before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, upsetting the young teen more. _

"_Because I wanted to leave." Stiles shouldn't have scoffed at that and he definitely shouldn't have responded. _

"_Right because we have to do everything you want all the time. You do realize you're not dating yourself?Last I checked we were dating and we don't have to do everything you want to do because of that." Stiles knew once he met Jackson's eyes that he should've just went inside and let it all go away, maybe apologized, lied and say he didn't mean it. Instead he kept his ground, pursed his lips and waited. _

Stiles pulls up his shirt and sighs at his reflection, the ugly black and purple bruise on his hip a nice reminder of the shoe that hit him. His eyes dart to his door before he shuts it quietly, peeling off his shirt. He's got a bruise on his bicep from where he was grabbed and yanked into his own damn house. He sighs and turns, smiling lightly when he sees no new bruise on his back from hitting the car, regardless of how bad his back hurts there's no ugly indication that he was slammed into his boyfriends car. He hates the way it looks like he's just been used as someones canvas for an ugly paint splatter. He sighs and rubs at older, healing wounds before pulling on a clean shirt or a shirt that seems clean. He almost...okay he does jump at the knock on the door, looking to it.

"Stiles?" He sighs when he hears Laura's voice on the other side of the door. He rolls down his sleeves and opens the door, to see the two siblings standing there.

"Laura...Derek. Hi." He smiles at them and opens the door, allowing them access to his room while he searches for a clean hoodie and a pair of shoes. Laura walks into the room and sits on Stiles' unmade bed while Derek stands, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, we wanted to see how you were doing." Laura says and glances towards Derek, who gives a shrug before kicking Stiles' shoe to the.

"Thanks." He mumbles, leaning to put his shoe on. "I'm fine. I don't know why I wouldn't be so I am. Fine. Why?"

"Well, because of last night..." Stiles looks to Laura for a second. He licks his lips and shrugs, making a face as if to brush off what happened last night.

"I'm fine."

"Stiles," She sighs, frowning at him and he looks away for a while. "I've known you since you were a child, something is wrong. What's going on?" He looks down and doesn't respond. Laura looks back up to Derek, eyes pleading for his assistance. She didn't want to upset the young teen but she didn't want him hurt.

"Is it Jackson?" Stiles looks up to Derek and rolls his eyes.

"It's not Jackson, is that why you came here? Because of you're completely insane idea that for some reason Jackson's hurting me?" Neither sibling answer but Derek raises his brow and Stiles stands up, going to his closet and shuffling through it. Laura looks to Derek who looks back at him, both siblings trying to get the other to approach the subject first neither of which want to. There's another knock on the open door and all three occupants look towards Stiles' father.

"Hey, I'm heading out. You two staying here?" Derek and Laura nod, while Stiles says goodbye. "Alright, I'll be home for dinner. No Jackson while I'm gone." Stiles laughs bitterly before looking at his dad and nodding.

"Trust me, no problem there." His father nods before saying goodbye and heading out.

"So, you two aren't talking again?" Derek asks. It only happens when Stiles is really mad at Jackson about the prior night. He doesn't really yell back at Jackson he pulls the silent treatment because him silent means you really did something wrong. The first time he did it had been the first time Jackson hit him and it lasted three days. Every time Jackson comes back to him, pleading with promises that he breaks a week later on his tongue. It takes a while but Stiles always lets him back in, it's stupid. He knows that but really, what else is he going to get? Nothing better. Stiles blinks at Derek before changing the topic.

"Where's Cora?" He asks and Laura shakes her head.

"She's with Scott."

They're both a little worried about their friend as they walk around the park, hand in hand. They had just gone out for breakfast when Laura and Derek decided to go over to Stiles' house. Neither of them feel like they should be out when they know Stiles is at home probably suffering in his silenced misery. They walk and talk about school and home life, trying to avoid Stiles to the best of their ability. Scott can see it in Cora the same way Cora can see it in Scott. Stiles has been their friend or has known them since he was little and he's always helped them.

"And in Economics Sti-" Cora stops talking for a minutes and Scott looks down at her.

"I don't know what to do either." He admits, stopping in his steps and she stops with him. She faces him and frowns at him.

"You don't really think Stiles would take Jackson hitting him do you?" Scott raises a brow and sighs.

"You don't really think it was an accident...do you?" She shakes her head in answer.

"I'm just worried about him." Scott looks to the side for a second before smirking at her and meeting her eyes. "Scott?"

"Let's go talk to Jackson. You know, just make sure he doesn't even think about hurting Stiles." Scott heads back to the car and Cora groans, quickly following after him.

"Scott, c'mon don't do anything stupid." She pleads, frowning heavily. She didn't want to make this worse. Neither of them did but Scott has learned to be very intimidating from the people he's been around lately. She just doesn't want to give Jackson another reason to hate them and she certainly doesn't want Stiles to be mad at them for talking to him like this.

"We're not gonna do anything, we're just gonna talk." He reassures her, sliding into the drivers seat. She gets into the passenger's seat and looks to him. She tries to convince him not to go as he drives towards the rich boy's house, stopping the car just out front and cutting the engine. Scott hurries out of the car when he sees Jackson's coming out of the front door. "Jackson!" He yells and the blond looks to him and rolls his eyes. Cora follows behind him, closely.

"What do you losers want?"

"I'm sorry do you have plans?" Jackson nods, making a face towards them. "Oh, not anymore, we need to talk." Jackson glares at them and shoves his keys in his pockets.

"Well, hurry up so I can go see Stiles." Jackson says and Cora rolls her eyes at his attitude while Scott stands a little straighter.

"That's exactly who we need to talk about." Jackson raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning onto one foot.

"What about Stiles? Seriously, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Last night..." Scott stops and shakes his head. "I've known Stiles my whole life and while he is clumsy and a little hyperactive he is not clumsy enough to give himself a damn black eye." Jackson takes on an outraged look as Scott speaks, arms falling to his side and Cora stood closer, ready to break up any fight.

"What exactly are you saying here?" Jackson asks and Scott stands his ground, his heart pounding loudly and roughly in his chest as he levels his glare at Jackson.

"You're an asshole and not smart but I'm pretty sure even you can put two and two together and get that you...are you hurting him?" Jackson gapes before shaking his head.

"Why would I hurt him? He's my boyfriend Scott, I may be a jerk to you sometimes but I'd never lay my hands on the person I'm dating." Scott stares at him. "And for the record I'm just as worried as you are but you don't see me going around blaming you or his father, do you?" Scott looks down at that and Jackson raises an eyebrow, his point proven. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have plans with Stiles." He shoves past the two of them and Cora looks to her boyfriend then to Jackson.

"Jackson?" He spins and faces her raising a brow. "If I find out you laid a hand on Stiles in a bad way I'll make sure you don't even touch yourself." Jackson and Scott both look at her with wide eyes as she threatens him. "Understood?" Jackson nods with parted lips before replying.

"Same goes for anyone else who touched him, I suppose?" She nods and smiles at him waving as he gets in his car and drives off.

"You think it's him?"

"Derek and Laura will know." She tells him and pecks a kiss to his cheek. "For his sake, he better hope not." Scott nods and looks at the driveway. What could he even do if he found out his friend was being abused? Would Stiles let anyone help?

Stiles pulls on his hoodie and shifts Laura off his bed to make it. His avoidance of answering questions is much better than when he was younger, Laura notes. She sighs and sits in his computer chair, spinning around once before stopping it to face Stiles.

"Have you heard any information about you're parents stay?" He asks in retaliation to Derek's question about the bruised eye and hiding it.

"Not yet." Laura says. "You gonna answer any of our questions or are you just going to continue pretending to be fine and lying to us?" He smiles at her raised eyebrow.

"No, I answered that one." Laura doesn't return the smile instead choosing to stare at him. The questions stop as Derek's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it.

"It's Kate, I have to take this." They watch him leave and Stiles sits on his bed, facing Laura.

"You're spending all this time worried about me that you're missing the important one here." She looks at him sadly. "Derek hasn't been the same since Kate and we all know it, you've said it more than once. And you know as well as I do, she's probably yelling at him for not calling her once he woke up. Which I know for a fact he didn't because he's here and actually talking like a human being."

"He is not that bad." Stiles laughs lightly and pats her leg. She grabs his hands and he meets her eyes, frowning. "You'd tell me, right? If something was wrong? You would tell me." He licks his lips., and looks away before he looks back to her a small smile on his lips.

"You'd be the first to know." He says and she just frowns harder.

"I have to go." Derek says and Laura looks to him before telling Stiles that she'll be right back. She follows her younger brother down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She hisses to him, furrowing her brows. "What did she want?"

"She wants to go out. I'm gonna go see her." Derek says, opening the door but Laura stops him.

"Derek, Stiles needs us." Derek shakes his head.

"No he doesn't. Kate's right, Stiles is fine. Plus if he wasn't you can figure that out without me here." Laura looks at him outraged before her face falls and she frowns at him, shaking her head.

"Is that what she said?" Derek doesn't answer just raises his brows slightly and she looks at him, disappointed. "You know what? Fine, go. Go ahead and be with her but just know if the roles were reversed, no matter what Jackson said, Stiles wouldn't abandon you until he knew for sure that everything was okay." She turns on her heel and heads back up stairs, listening to Derek leave. She enters Stiles room, who's finishing up his bed. He looks to her and smiles.

"You know, it's cause she doesn't like me right? She told Allison she hated when Derek hung out with me. Remember how I used to go over to your house for dinner? Yeah, she hated that. Even though Scott was there she just hated me being there. I never understood it either." Laura sighs and falls into his computer chair. Stiles smiles at her lightly. "I can make you some brownies now if you promise to egg her car." Laura laughs and shakes her head, her eyes darting to the bruised skin poking out from his sleeve moved up by the movement against the bed. She fights the frown and looks back to his eyes.

"Only if you promise to make enough for the wild teenagers I have to return to." Stiles smiles and nods.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Because I'm a tease, here's another chapter. It'll make you think I update fast, fun fact I don't always. My thanks goes to all my readers and to pandabear1715 for helping me write this story.

We worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. Okay we sorta worked hard.

Warnings: Abuse

Derek can't help but think about what his sister said to him about Kate. Had Kate really done anything wrong? When he thinks back on it he doesn't think it's really been exactly what a relationship should be. He's not saying she abuses him or anything but Laura's had enough relationships with men that he's learned a little bit about love and all that true romance stuff. Laura's never had a boyfriend that is always around, hell, even Scott isn't around as much Kate is. Oh God, his relationship is worse than his kid sister's relationship. He should be the one in high school. And can Kate talk anymore trash to him about his family and friends? Seriously, she's called Laura a bitch more than he can count. And he just let's her. That's it...Laura was right. Laura's always right. He pulls his car on the street and parks, there she stands. Her arms are crossed and she's tapping her foot like she's been waiting for hours, which maybe but she can damn well wait a few more hours. She doesn't have the right to be impatient when all she's done is stress him out and create a wedge between him and his family. He cuts the engine and gets out of the car.

"Finally." She bites out and he holds up a hand, then points to her.

"We need to talk." He says to her.

"Damn right we do." She snaps back and he raises his brows at her as she continues. "What the hell were you doing at that kids house? We had plans to hang out when you woke up and you couldn't even call me to tell me you'd go to that brats house?" He looks at her, his nose scrunched up and he lips parted. His eyebrows are furrowed. He's angry and disgusted at her attitude. "What Derek? Huh? Do you want to date him instead? Huh? You wanna fuck a teenage boy?" He inhales and then shakes his head.

"No, what is wrong with you?" He yells back, missing the two teens in the window. "I've grown up with Stiles, my whole family has. He's been through enough shit as it is, he doesn't need anymore. I hate seeing him hurt and I hate when people talk bad about him so shut up." She gapes at him outraged.

"Derek?!"

"No, shut the fuck up for five seconds. Five, let me speak. You have been nothing but a disease to my family and I. You can't control me or tell me when I can't hang out with someone who is basically family. Do you understand?" She frowns at him and he misses the shocked looks between the two teens.

"Do you see what he's doing?" Derek can't help but look at her like she's crazy. "He's making you think bad things about me. This is why I didn't want you with him. He's not a nice person."

"You're joking right?" She blinks at him, lips frownign and eyes innocent. "Are you crazy? You've gotta be crazy. I've known Stiles since he was freaking born he's the nicest damn person I've ever met, even surpassing my mother. Alright, stop being a bitch." She gasps at him and hits him the chest.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't act like one. I am so sick of you." He points at her again. "You know how sick I am of you? We're done. Over! I'm breaking up with you." He smiles and waves walking away.

"You can't break up with me!? Derek! Derek!" She screams after him and he just laughs at her. "You're breaking up with me over a kid, Derek!"

"No, I'm breaking up with you because you're a bitch. And uh...i just did it so...don't call me." He gets in his car, ignoring her screams for him, starts the engine, blasts the radio and drives off. He was going to go home, lay down and forget this day. Then he was going to go back to Stiles' and get his sister to get the dumb teenager to fess up to whatever is happening to him.

* * *

"Who was that?" Stiles asks, as he stirs his bowl of brownie mix, looking to Laura as she hangs up her phone. She scoops some dripping batter and licks it off her finger.

"Issac, he was with Allison and they heard Kate and Derek fighting?" Stiles raises his brows at her, encouraging her to continue. "Apparently she said some very rude things in regards to him not going out today and he broke up with her." Stiles almost drops the bowl, gaping at her. "I know, I'm shocked." He pours the bowl into a pan, barely looking at her as he responds.

"And happy, you've gotta be happy."

"She was a clingy bitch." Laura says with a nod. "She was always like 'you call me when you wake you wake up and we hang out. And when we're hanging out you call me when you're in the bathroom without me, understand?'" Stiles laughs at her mimicking voice of the other woman, almost spot on he notes.

"That's great." He snickers, putting the bowl in front of her and slipping the pan in the oven while heading for the door, where they both hear the banging. "That was hilarious." He opens the door only to be shoved backwards as Jackson storms into the room, anger on his face. "Jackson?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackson yells at him, slamming the door shut and stepping to Stiles, who gapes back, eyes darting to the kitchen.

"With me? What the hell is wrong with you? Barging in my how like that for no reason. Have you lost your damn mind?" He yells back and Jackson growls at him while Stiles levels him with a glare.

"At least I can keep my mouth shut." Jackson grounds out, looking like he was ready to strike out at any second and clock Stiles in the mouth. Stiles took a step back.

"What are you talk about?" He yells, his arms flailing in front of him, confusion filling him.

"I'm talking about Scott and Cora coming to my house. What did you tell them? Hm? What, Stiles?" Stiles gapes again and then purses his lips.

"I didn't tell them anything. I haven't talked to anyone." Jackson grabs his shirt and pulls him closer.

"You're lying. What did you tell them!?" Stiles grabs the fist clenched in his shirt and stares at Jackson with wide eyes, before they dart to the kitchen door again.

"Jackson, I didn't tell anyone anything." Stiles hisses and his eyes meet Laura's as she raises a brow and walks over.

"Jackson, get your hands off Stiles right now!" Jackson lets him go but his eyes never leave Stiles' face. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Jackson came over to visit." Stiles says, looking back towards Jackson and Laura steps next to him.

"You're father said he couldn't be here, so he's going to have to leave." Stiles keeps his eyes locked with Jackson's and Laura looks between them. Jackson looks to her.

"Look, I'm already here so why don't you fuck off and mind your own yeah?" Jackson bites out. Stiles scolds him loudly while Laura gapes at him, stepping to him.

"Stiles is my own so I can't do that. Why don't you get the hell out? Anything you need Stiles for you can call him for. Now, go." Jackson glares at her.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She purses her lips at him and raises a brow.

"Yes, I do but I doubt you know who you're talking to?" Stiles is quick to shove Jackson back and look at Laura.

"Both of you knock it off right now." He says, looking between the two pointedly. "This is ridiculous." He snaps.

"Well, tell that bitch I can stay." Stiles turns and plces both his hands on Jackson's chest after the other teen jerks forward to point at Laura.

"Jackson, you need to leave." Jackson looks to him. "I'd grab my coat and go out with you but I have brownies in the oven. Look, we'll get together later okay? If my dad finds out you were here we won't see each other." He points behind him, hiding it with his body to signal that Laura would tell his father. Jackson stares down at him then looks over to Laura with a glare. "Please, Jackson. I promise, after the brownies are done I'll call you and we'll go okay?"

"Fine, whatever." He grabs the back of Stiles' head and smashes their lips together, nipping at Stiles' bottom lip as he pulls away. "Don't forget to call me."

"I won't." Stiles leads him to the door.

"Buh-bye, now." Stiles looks to Laura with warning eyes but she's just smiling and waving teasingly at Jackson. He smiles lightly at Jackson and watches him get into his car as he shuts the door and looks at Laura desperatly.

"What the hell?" He asks, his shoulders sagging. "You're supposed to be nice."

"Trust me Stiles, that was nice." He shakes his head and walks to the kitchen. "He had you pinned by your shirt and you're trying to tell me he's not hitting you?" She begs him.

"It's not like that." He tells her and digs through the fridge, grabbing the milk and taking a swig.

"Not...? Stiles he was screaming about you telling Cora and Scott something. What is it like then?" Stiles shuts the fridge and looks to her, frowning.

"Not that, Laura, can we not. Please." She looks at him and then looks away, trying not to be disappointed that he didn't tell her. He licks his lips and looks to the floor hurt.

* * *

Derek is talking with Cora when he hears Laura come in the front door. He tells his baby sister to have fun and be home early before hanging up and standing up. He didn't expect Laura to be home so early, he was going to head over after a shower to get Stiles to open up but now he can't. Well, he can but something must have happened. He walks and stops when he sees her face.

"You're home early. What happened?" She holds up the container in her hand and gives shrug, walking past him to the kitchen.

"Stiles made brownies." Derek frowns and tilts his head. "And Jackson showed up."

"Oh god...what happened? Did he kick you out?"

"No...he went out after the brownies were finished or...he invited Jackson in. I don't know. He made the brownies told me he was going to call Jackson and go out." She walks to the living room and sits on the couch, pulling her legs up so she sat with them crossed over each other on the couch.

"Cora said Scott and her went to go see Jackson earlier." Derek tells her before sitting next to her and facing her.

"Yeah, Jackson was yelling at Stiles, accusing him of telling them something." She leaned closed to Derek, tears filling up in her eyes. "He had Stiles by the shirt Derek and I was thinking he was just gonna hit him in the...hit him. And Stiles was just gonna take it."

"It's okay, we'll get him out. He'll be okay." Derek says, grabbing his older sister to hug her tightly as a tear slipped down her cheek. They both sit there for a minute before Laura pulls away and smiles at him lightly.

"So, now that you and Kate are over...thinking about anyone else?" She raises an eyebrow and smirks, knowingly. This was something she had noticed about her brother long ago.

"No, no one." He lies to her and Laura gasps before calling him out on it.

"Liar. You're different with Stiles then you are the rest of them. I see you the way you are with him, the way you get when he's around." Derek rolls his eyes and shoves her lightly.

"Shut up." He tells her. "It's not like that at all."

"Stop lying to me. I know you too well. Besides, I think the two of you would be great together, almost perfect." She tells him and he looks at her, shyly and unbelieving.

"You really think so?" He asks her. She nods and leans into the couch.

"I know so." She tells him with a wink.

"Alright, okay. Fine just don't tell anyone. Not a soul." He warns and she rolls her eyes but nods. He doesn't want to tell her it's because nothing would happen between the two of them. Doesn't want his mother and sisters to try and get the two together when there isn't a shot for them.

"You can tell everyone whenever you're ready. As long as it's not hurting anyone, I'll keep it." She tells him before nudging him up. "Now, come on, we've got some delicious brownies to eat. And you've had his brownies so you know I'm not lying."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi guys, it's so great to hear the feedback from some of you. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. My biggest thanks still goes to pandabear1715 for co-writing this with me.

Warning: Abuse

Cora was just as shocked as anyone to find out Derek had broken it off with Kate, no one thought they'd ever break up and if they did it would be because Kate wanted to. To say she was shocked was actually an understatement. That didn't, however, stop her from staying late at Scott's. She hadn't been angry when Stiles wasn't home and she walked her way home. She stops outside her door and takes off her shoes, slipping them into one hand as she slowly opens the door. She's learned they don't wait up for her, even if they're awake, their attention isn't on the door and she's found it easy to creep by them, without them knowing. She tiptoes towards the stairs but stops when she hears her sister's worried voice.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Cora peeks in through the door and sees Laura leaned away from her on her phone and she hides, next to the wall, listening. "He's basically our younger brother already, him and Scott. They were clearly meant to be a part of this family, since the two of them showed up in our life." Cora smiles at that lightly, listening to her sister walk as she pauses in her words. "I just don't know what to do. Jackson had come over and grabbed Stiles, I was waiting for the hit and Stiles looked at me with such fear in his eyes that I...I just had to step in and he still got mad at me." Cora listens to her sister as she gapes at the words she spoke. She didn't know Jackson had tried to hurt Stiles in front of her big sister, that's horrible. Horrifying even. "I need help, he needs help and I need help, helping him." Cora frowns and listens harder, pressing her hand to the wall and tilting closer to the door. They were all willing to help her. " Alright, that works. I'll see you when you get here." Cora's quick to turn and bolt up the stairs as she hears her sister end a conversation. If she was caught coming in this late she wouldn't be allowed to see Scott for weeks or at least days. Until their mother and father got back from their trip to New York for a sick family member.

Cora places her shoes by her door and pulls off her jacket, laying it down on her chair as she walks to her closet. She wonders about Stiles and Jackson, she wonders about Kate and Derek then she wonders what would've happened if Stiles had decided he wouldn't settle and waited for her brother. Seriously, who doesn't love Stiles? It might've taken a few years but Derek would've liked Stiles the way Stiles likes Derek. She strips of her clothes and pulls on a pair of pajamas. She pulls on a button down pajama top and the matching black bottoms before tossing her clothes in her hamper. She sits down for a little before her thoughts get the best of her. She quietly heads to her brother's room, passing Issac and the twins rooms where she raps lightly on the door and waits. She stands and rocks on her heels when Derek opens the door and lets her in.

"What's wrong, Cora?" He asks her, sitting back at his desk, but spinning his chair to watch her as she sits on his bed, crossing her legs.

"I couldn't sleep with everything that's going on." Derek hums and nods.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks her, she shift lightly and places her hands on top of each other on her leg, smiling slightly.

"What happened with you and Kate? She questions, tilting her head. He looks down and furrows his brows.

"You heard about that?" He asks, unsure of when the family had actually been told about his break up with Kate. He hadn't even done it in a public place. He blames Issac or Allison. They were probably there and heard him, he wasn't that loud though.

"Issac was with Allison earlier, all of us know. He said you really laid it into her." Cora says raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well...she called when I was with Laura and Stiles, Laura made me realize that Kate wasn't good for me. It took Laura saying some things for me to realize she was changing me into what she wanted me to be and she wasn't what I wanted in a relationship. I couldn't take it anymore so I had to tell her, she didn't want to hear it." He tells Cora who smiles back at him slightly.

"So you're officially over?" Derek nods and she beams at him. "Good. Does that mean we get our Derek back cause I really missed him?" Derek smiles widely at her and nods again.

"Yeah, of course." Derek says and Cora gets off the bed to hug him and whisper that she was glad and hoped he'd be happy again. "Me too." He says before letting her go. "Is that what was bothering you?"

"Well, that and Stiles..." She admits, looking to the floor. She knows Derek is worried about Stiles too, the way he shifts his legs.

"What about him?" There's concern in Derek's voice and Cora knows it's not just for her. Derek cares about Stiles, that's something they whole family was aware of. The whole family loved and cared for Stiles and Scott. They were both important to this family and Cora knew that, even at her young and naive age. Issac, Ethan, Aiden and their friends knew the two were important to this family, they were basically part of this family. Especially after Stiles' mom died and Scot's dad left, if the Sheriff and Melissa even worked the same hours the two boys were over here with Talia.

"Well, him and Jackson. We all kind of know what's going on with Stiles and..." She looks to him and raises her brows causing him to tilt his head, curiously. "How do you feel about the situation?"

"Did you talk to Laura?" He asks suddenly and Cora narrows her eyes slightly.

"No, why?" Derek shakes his head.

"All I know, is if what we're all thinking might be true...that Jackson has hurt Stiles in anyway...he'll have to deal with me." Cora's eyes widen at the growl in Derek's voice, the way his eyes darken and his brows furrow just slightly make her realize how important Stiles is to Derek. Derek really cares about Stiles, maybe not the way Stiles cares about Derek but it's close enough. Close enough that it might give Stiles some sense of hope if he ever knew.

* * *

Stiles is sitting across from Jackson who's smiling at him the same way he did before they started dating but after they stopped hating each other. It was a few months after the break-up, Stiles would catch Jackson's eyes and Jackson would give him this smile that made Stiles furrow his brows and get confused. He smiles back and licks the ice cream off his spoon. The restaurant has died down greatly, the only people still here are a group of teenagers that don't go to their high school at the corner table, three drunks at the front bar and an older couple in the middle.

"What?" He asks as he wraps his mouth around another spoonful of ice cream, swallowing it. Jackson laughs quietly before leaning over slightly.

"You've got a little something..." He leans over the table and presses his lips to Stiles' gentle, running his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip to clear the invisible 'something' off. He pulls away and Stiles bites his lip and mutters thanks before taking another spoonful of ice cream. The two fall silent, conversations of school and home life and friends left behind them as Stiles finishes his ice cream and Jackson places his credit card on the check, handing it to the waitress when she comes by. By the time Stiles finishes his ice cream the older couple had long ago left. Jackson stands and grabs Stiles' hand, walking with him to the door.

"That was nice." Stiles murmurs as they walk to the car. "Thanks." Jackson just sends him a big smile and leads him to the car, stopping him and pressing soft lips to Stiles' before opening the car door.

"You want me to take you home or are you going to Scott's?" Stiles wonders if this was Jackson's way of politely asking him to come over, considering Jackson kind of just tells him thing. Either way he just shrugs and tells Jackson to drive him home,his dad would be back by now anyway. The two had gone to Jackson's house where they 'discussed' the entire situation with Cora and Scott. Stiles had been almost as mad at them as Jackson had. He told them it was nothing, they should've just stayed out of it. Jackson's hand is wrapped around his hand loosely, holding it while his thumb moves gently over its position on Stiles' hand.

"Stiles, you know...about earlier..." Stiles cuts him off and pulls his hand away, putting them in his lap and playing with his fingers.

"I know, you make up for it every time." Jackson stops the car in front of his house and faces him, pulling his hands back.

"I'm sorry, you know I never mean to hurt you right? Never. I...I really like you, okay? I'm sorry." Stiles looks at him, not fully believing the words and a little desperate, causing Jackson to pull Stiles a little closer and look into the brown eyes, running one hand through Stiles' hair while the other gets a firm yet loose. "Stiles, please. I'm so sorry." Stiles nods, hesitant but falling into the comfort of trusting Jackson a little bit, trusting that maybe this time he means it.

"Okay." He whispers back. "I have to go though." Jackson pulls Stiles' head closer and gently kisses his lips. Stiles kisses back before leaving the car and walking to his door. He looks back and waves as Jackson slowly drives off, slipping into a normal speed after the wave. Stiles opens his door and walks inside, kicking his shoes off.

"Stiles?" He looks up to his dad and smiles softly. "You just getting home?"

"Yeah, Jackson and I went out to eat."

"That kid keeps you out too late sometimes." His father says and Stiles nods, partly agreeing with it. There were some nights where his father would yell at the two of them for trying to creep in past midnight on a school night. Jackson wasn't allowed in the house when the Sheriff wasn't there, not that they listened to that and Jackson wasn't allowed over after a certain time because they really should be sleeping, but sometimes they didn't listen to that either. And every time they got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing Jackson would argue with his father about it before scoffing and leaving. Stiles had scolded Jackson several times on the matter of respecting his father. Not that Jackson listened or anything.

"Yeah, we lost track of time." He mumbles as an excuse. "We were watching movies at his place and he wanted me to eat before he took me home." That wasn't exactly why they went out to eat but he always liked trying to get Jackson back onto his father's good side...not that Jackson ever was really liked by his father. Even before they were dating. John sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." Stiles slumps slightly. "I get worried about you, kid." Stiles looks at his father, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dad, we're fine. We aren't doing anything, there's no reason to worry." John looks at his son, meeting his sons eyes.

"I know, I trust you. I'm not worried about that. I don't trust Jackson." Stiles sighs and shoves his hands in his pocket, shuffling his feet and looking to them.

"He's not a bad guy." He mutters and follows John to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water. He looks at the cleaned up work on the table and nods to it. "Any news?"

"No, not yet." Stiles nods and goes to take a sip of water, before stopping at his lips and lowering it slightly to talk.

"Derek broke up with Kate today." He says, taking a sip of water as his father looks up at him.

"Good for Derek, that girl was all kinds of messed up in the head." Stiles frowns and sits down, looking at his father.

"She was wasn't she?" He questions. "None of us knew why he was with her, it was clear she was a bit on the crazy, abusive side." And Stiles' isn't sure when he started thinking it was a good idea to talk to his father about abusive relationships if the bruises on his torso and back are anything to go by.

"Yeah, it's always good to get out of those things when you can. Derek's a smart man for breaking it off with Kate." Stiles hums slightly and can't help but wonder. "You see too many stories about women and men who get stuck in those relationships and when they do get out it's usually in a way nobody ever wants to get out." Stiles swallows and take another gulp of water, his heart pounds quietly in his chest as he thinks about it.

"What if Kate's the best Derek's ever gonna get?" What if Jackson's the best I'll ever get? He might not be the nicest guy all the time but he's got the nice thing down when he wants to, when Stiles doesn't mess up. When he's not angry, Jackson isn't a bad guy. He's not. Not really anyway. Not always. John raises a brow, trying to read his son who just blinks back at him.

"Derek has other choices. He's had other choices before Kate and they'll still be there after Kate's long gone." Stiles tries to think of any choice Derek has. Yes, Derek was extremely gorgeous and when he smiled, Stiles is pretty sure angels scream like teenage girls at a boy band concert but Derek pays almost no one any thought. Hell, before Kate, no one even knew if Derek was even into women or not. No one knew if Derek was into men. He spared no one a second glance. "Plus even if for some reason Derek had one shot at settling down and it was Kate, he's smarter to get away anyhow." Stiles tilts his head and looks away, thinking it over.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Relationships like that are not worth it. Even if it means being alone but Derek's not alone he's got Laura, you and the rest of those teenagers." Stiles smirks lightly, snorting.

"I don't think Derek wants to spend the rest of his life with Laura, me and the rest of those teenagers." John raises his brows at Stiles.

"I'm sure he might." Stiles licks his lip and leans on his elbow.

"So, what if Derek had wanted to get out earlier but was afraid to for some reason, like she threatened to set his family on fire or something?" John raises an eyebrow and Stiles leans back slightly. "It could happen." John nods and smiles.

"Well, like I said he has friends like you and Scott and he has family like Laura and Talia that would help him. All he'd have to do is speak up and you guys would've figured out a way to help him." Stiles hums and his face goes blank as he starts to think about it. He wasn't afraid of Jackson, he just knew he'd never get any better than Jackson. Plus, what if Jackson did something like come to his house and just get worse? It's not like he'd be bullied at school worse if they broke up because people might take that as Jackson not being able to handle the break up and god forbid the boy feel anything less than perfect.

"I should get to bed." Stiles says, standing and putting his glass in the sink. "Thanks for the conversation dad. Night."

"Night, kiddo, I love you."

"Love you too." He walks to his room where he switches into some comfortable pants and a t-shirt, laying down on his bed and stretching his arms over his head. It had been such a long day and to be home felt great. Between Laura and Jackson, Stiles had no idea what to do anymore. Prior to all this it seemed so simple. Stay with Jackson for as long as he can, hope to find someone that would put up with his crazy self or die alone. It all seemed simple. Before Jackson Stiles actually thought he might meet someone that was worth it. But he's lost his mother, he lost Lydia before he had her and Jackson seemed to be the best he's ever had and ever will get. After talking with his father, he just didn't know if it was true anymore.

* * *

Stiles and Jackson go over each other's houses a lot, they were usually at Jackson's when his parents were out. So when Jackson led him to their huge kitchen and sat him down before telling Stiles he wanted Stiles to taste some food Stiles was a bit hesitant. When Jackson blindfolded him Stiles was pretty sure that something bad was going to happen. And it did, okay some of the food Jackson eats is gross but damn did he enjoy some of the other food. Jackson was sweet, too, it was a little different than usual. Jackson's hand was on his thigh until it was lifted to follow the spoon to his mouth, or wipe something off Stiles' bottom lip. Jackson's always slow and guiding in it and Stiles is always nervous about what's actually about to be put in his mouth. He makes a face as the food hits his tongue and swallows it face, closing his eyes even behind the blindfold and hears Jackson laugh at him.

"Oh, God. What was that?" Jackson's other hand touches his thigh, pulling him closer so their lips meets and Stiles throws his arms around Jackson's neck, smiling against his boyfriend's lips. Jackson pulls away but keeps his face close, forehead rested on Stiles'.

"Caviar and I knew you'd hate it." Jackson says, laughing against Stiles' lips. Stiles pouts slightly causing Jackson to let out another huff of a laugh. "Sorry." Stiles smiles and leans forward, capturing his lips again. Jackson pulls away. "Wait, I've got two more for you."

"Oh no. Do they taste better than the last?"

"Mmm, maybe." He teases and lifts one hand from Stiles, causing the brunette teen's heart to pound in anticipation and wonder. Jackson's hand comes back and he uses both his finger and words to get Stiles' lips to part, placing the item in Stiles mouth. He chews slowly before smiling.

"I know this one." Jackson hums back to him. "It's curly fries with some type of cheese on it. Do you have more of that?"

"Yeah, I couldn't feed you without some type of curly fry." Stiles hums happily as Jackson feeds him another one. "Alright, one more thing."

"Jackson." Stiles whines slightly but Jackson just shushes him, removing both hands. Stiles listens to a utensil hit a plate and tilts a little closer to the sound but Jackson's hand is quick to readjust him.

"Careful you'll fall, alright, open up." Stiles is hesitant but parts his lips, waiting and Jackson place the food in his mouth. Stiles swears his eyes roll back in his head as moans around the flavor in his mouth, getting a loud laugh from Jackson. Stiles tries to ask what he has in his mouth around the food but then stops talking and just enjoys it.

"What was that!?" He asks when he swallows, licking his teeth. He feels Jackson's hand untie the blindfold to reveal a small chocolate brownie on the table to his side. He licks his lips. "That looks amazing and taste just as great, even if you ruined it by digging a little piece of it out." He says, swiping some of the ice cream off and swiping at Jackson's nose, who grabs his hands before he gets his nose. Stiles makes a face and meets Jackson's eyes as Jackson pulls Stiles' finger to his lips and licks at it before sucking the ice cream off slowly. Stiles straightens slightly as his eyes snap to his finger and focus on it, glazing over. "Ja-jackson?" Jackson lets Stiles pull his hand back and Stiles kisses him as his phone rings. Jackson grips it and pulls it out of Stiles' pocket, pushing at a softly growling Stiles and answers it. He keeps Stiles at arms distance and Stiles chuckles softly.

"Jackson speaking?" Jackson furrows his brows. "Course, ma'am." He pulls the phone out and hands it to Stiles. "It's for you, babe." Stiles snatches it and turns, slumping against Jackson.

"Hello?" He listens and furrows his brows as he listens and Jackson plays with his hair, messing it up. "Okay, yeah, sounds fun. Oh I'll let him know, we'll be there at 8." Stiles decides and he feels Jackson's hands stop before moving again. "Alright, bye." He hangs up and turns facing Jackson.

"Who was that?" Jackson questions him and he smiles.

"That was Talia, Cora's mom. She's inviting the kids over for the week. Since schools out for the week and she wants us to go over tonight. She doesn't want Scott to try to sneak into Cora's room and told me to invite you." Jackson nods.

"Alright, we'll head out once we finish here." Jackson tells him, pulling him closer and smirking at him. "Want some more?" Stiles grins at him and leans down, laughing slightly. Jackson smiles back at him and leans one hand for the fork.

AN: Yay, I hope you guys liked it. We actually did work extremely hard on this. The amount of research I had to do...there were a few mistakes there and...here that I had to fix but I think it's good to go. A bit written in stone a bit was run with it. Let me know what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys. We've spent a lot of time on this and deciding what we were going to do with the story. Thanks to pandabear1715 for not forcing me to write nor discuss this while having a insane headache that will hopefully cease to exist in a few days.

Warning: still abuse.

Stiles is used to losing clothes at Jackson's house and having Jackson bring them over smelling clean and a bit like Jackson. He's so used to it that if he's really tired and needs to head home he just grabs a shirt and pair of pants. Jackson never complains so he doesn't see a problem. He thinks Jackson secretly likes it.

"I'm stealing this." He says, holding the shirt up before he pulls it on as Jackson finishes lacing up his shoes, sparing him a glance and giving a slight hum in approval. "Bring my shirt back when you find it."

"Don't I always?" Jackson asks, leaning back slightly to watch Stiles as the brunette teen pulls the shirt on and smiles at him, running fingers through his hair. "You look fine and besides, we're stopping by your house where you can make yourself look even better." Stiles makes a face at him and follows him out of the room, down the stairs. "I'm serious, babe, you look fine. You always look amazing." Jackson spins before they reach the door to face Stiles, who's smiling but looking unconvinced. "Plus, you always look so sexy in my clothes." Stiles grins and blushes as Jackson pulls him closer.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks, leaning in towards Jackson slightly, pressing his hands against Jackson's torso. Jackson leans closer, until their lips are just touching before pulling away to look into Stiles' eyes.

"All the time." He says, pulling Stiles impossibly close and pressing his lips to Stiles'. Stiles moans lightly into Jackson's mouth as the rich teen gently touches his tongue to Stiles, moving against it. Stiles drags his hand over Jackson's collar bone and to his hair where he grips it lightly, moving the other one to slip under Jackson's shirt and up his chest. Jackson's hands slip from Stiles' hips to slip one into Stiles' back pocket and pulling Stiles closer with his hands. Stiles moves his hips slightly and Jackson leans against the door, dragging Stiles with him as he licks at the roof of Stiles' mouth getting another moan from Stiles. Jackson slips his tongue back into his own mouth and moves his lips to Stiles jaw line.

"Jackson." Stiles moans, tilting his head slightly as Jackson drags his lips down Stiles jaw to his neck where he nips lightly before kissing it. "Jackson." Stiles tries again, fingers tightening in Jackson's hair and the other sliding down his chest.

"Mmm?" Jackson moans against his neck. "Yeah, baby?" He asks, licking a stripe up Stiles' neck to kiss him again. Stiles meets his lips and moans, pulling away first.

"We need to...go." He says as Jackson kisses along his jawline. Jackson lets out a little whine, gripping Stiles' ass and yanking him forward, causing Stiles to gasp and shift his hips again.

"Little more." He asks, pressing a kiss to Stiles' pulse. "Please?" Stiles' hips buck into Jackson with a moan.

"Mm." He says, before pulling away and meeting Jackson's eyes. "No, no, we need to go." He nods, dragging his hands from Jackson. "They're gonna ask what took so long." Jackson hits his head against the door with a groan but doesn't release his grip on Stiles.

"So let them ask."

"I'm not gonna tell a woman that watched me grow up I was having sex with my boyfriend." Stiles laughs. "C'mon the faster we go the faster we can get back to this." Jackson let's his hands leave Stiles' ass and frowns.

"Yeah, a whole week." He pouts and Stiles smiles.

"I'm not against hiding out somewhere if you aren't." Jackson smiles back and grips Stiles' hand as they walk to his car. He kisses Stiles before the brunette teen enters his car and he slips around to get into the driver's side. "You know my dad's home right?" Jackson eyes him for a second before looking in his mirror.

"I don't look like I slept with you." Stiles snorts and shakes his head, smiling out the window. Jackson glances over to him as he peels out of the driveway and smiles. "What?"

"You never look anything but perfect." Stiles says, smiling back at him. "But we always look like we've slept with each other." Jackson smirks and grabs Stiles' hand.

"That's cause you get all red and cute." Jackson says, teasingly as his eyes stay on the road in front of him.

Jackson drives to his house where he pulls up into the driveway, parking his car right behind Stiles' jeep like he always does. Stiles unbuckles first, smoothing his hair and fixing his shirt once again before he leans over and pecks Jackson who smiles.

"Thanks, today was really fun but if you ever feed me caviar again...we're not talking." Jackson winks and follows Stiles into the house.

"Hi Stiles..." John looks up and raises a brow. "Jackson."

"Hello, Sir." Jackson says back with a smile and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Hey dad, Talia called, she's coming back in town tonight and is having the rest of the kids over. Scott, Danny, Allison and she's having Jackson and I go to...is that alright?" Jackson snorts from behind him and Stiles elbows him slightly. The Sheriff eyes the blue-eyed teen behind his son. "It's Talia's dad, Laura will probably come and sleep in between us if we even tried to get in the same room."

"Alright, you can go. And have fun, alright." John says, hugging his son and smiling. "And see how Derek's doing for me will ya?" Stiles furrows his brow at his father but nods.

"Yeah, uhm, I'll do that for you." He says. "Jackson and I are just gonna head upstairs to get clothes and stuff. I'll let you know when we head out." His father says alright and the two boys head upstairs.

"What was that?" Jackson asks, furrowing his brow and clenching his jaw to the side. Stiles shakes his head and lets out a breath.

"I don't know, maybe because I told him about the break-up." Stiles says, emptying is backpack on his bed before throwing in some clothes. Jackson narrows his eyes slightly.

"What break-up?" He asks, watching Stiles walk to grab some more clothes and a few DVD's.

"You know, between Kate and Derek?"

"They broke up?" Jackson questions, raising his brows and Stiles nods. "You didn't tell me this." Stiles looks at his for a second and sighs.

"I didn't think you'd care. Look, Jackson before we leave I'm telling you right now, I'll be spending a lot of time with Laura, Cora and Talia so no getting mad at me, alright?" Jackson crosses his arms over his chest and keeps his eyes locked with Stiles.

"So, what you gonna ditch me with your loser friends." Stiles purses his lips and glares slightly, pointing at Jackson.

"Don't you start with me." He grits. "We just talked about this Jackson! It's not just what you want to do sometimes it's what I want to do. I do not need you watching me all the time." Jackson raises a brow and Stiles growls. "God, can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you." Jackson says back as Stiles zips up his bag, with vicious tugs. "I don't like having to spend an entire week without my boyfriend."

"I said a lot of time with them not the entire time." Jackson and Stiles stand staring at each other before Stiles throws his hands up. "You know what? Just behave alright, just for the week stop being mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Jackson says before following Stiles out of the room.

"Dad." He screams. "We're leaving."

"Alright, call me if you need anything!" John calls back as the two teens leave the house. Stiles crosses his arms in the passenger seat and stares out the window, visibly upset while Jackson tries to keep his anger cooled off and tosses Stiles bag in the back with his. Neither boy talks to the other as Jackson drives to the Hale house, the tension between them almost visible.

* * *

"Derek! Put your sister down!" Talia screams, while her husband chuckles at the two.

"Aw, come one, honey, Cora went at Derek." Her husband defends, smiling back at her. She glares at him slightly, smiling.

"Don't encourage them Michael." She scolds before rolling her eyes.

"Scott!" Cora cries out and her boyfriend stands only to be pinned down by Issac.

"Get her, Derek! Get her!" Issac screams, Laura laughs at the four while the twins and their dates smile, curled up together. The laughter stills when the door opens and Stiles walks in.

"Stiles?" Talia frowns at the clearly upset teen as he enters the house. "Is everything alright?" Stiles doesn't answer just makes his way across the room and hugs her, sobbing on her as he closes his fists behind her. She rubs his back and looks to her children as they all begin to sit up, eying Stiles and her with a frown. Jackson shuts the door behind him and gains everyone's attention. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I m-missed y-you so-so much." He sobs out, lying to the woman as she holds him. She gives him a light squeeze. She pulls him back slightly and wipes at the tears.

"Why don't you help me out in the kitchen? Huh? The way you did before you got all big." Stiles nods and follows her into the kitchen. Cora and Laura both stand and announce that they're going to help before following the two into the kitchen. No one talks for a moment, all staring at the door before Michael turns to face Jackson.

"Nice to see you again, Jackson. How's lacrosse going?" Jackson smiles and nods, ignoring the glares from Derek and Scott.

* * *

"Alright, enough be lazy. All you boys get you're butts outside now for a game of football right now?" Stiles laughs at Micheal.

"Count me out, there's a reason I'm not on sports teams anymore, but have fun." Laura grabs him and pulls him to his feet.

"Good, cause while they play you can keep us company." Michael laughs as the boys head out of the house.

"Look who lucked out now Stiles."

"DAD!" Cora shrieks back at him while Stiles leans against Laura and laughs at the father's words. The rest head out back after the boys to see them split into teams. Issac, Scott, Derek and Ethan against Jackson, Michael, Aiden, and Danny. Stiles leans against the railings to look at them. He meets Jackson's sad eyes and glares back, pushing himself away so Jackson slumps slightly. Stiles leans with his back to the game, listening to the men grunt and yell at each other. Talia tries her best to cheer on her family but that was basically cheering for everyone, causing Cora to snicker before she cheers on Scott.

"So, how's my little house bunny doing?" Stiles glares playfully at Laura. "You and Jackson not make up?" He scrunches his nose.

"Nah, we did. Then we fought again." She frowns.

"That much fighting can't be healthy, Stiles." She tells him, frowning slightly. He teases her by leaning forward and mimicking her voice.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it Laura." He teases before nudging Lydia with his foot, she glares up at him and he smirks. "Hey, pretty lady, who's winning?"

"Derek's team scored but it's clear Aiden's team is gonna win." She tells him and he laughs at her slightly.

"You can't choose because your boyfriend is on the team." He tells her before looking to Allison. "How 'bout you, who's gonna win?"

"Hmm, I'd say Derek's team, clearly they have the better people." Allison tells them and Lydia scoffs.

"Damn straight!" Cora announces, slinging and arm around Stiles who chuckles, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "My baby has this game in the bag."

"But they can be biased?" Lydia questions, glaring. "Who do YOU think will win Stiles?" Talia laughs at them and Laura smirks as Stiles turns to look at the teams.

"Mm, if I had to choose...while I think Micheal has great sportsmanship and could take all of them in a 7 on 1 game I'd have to give the game to Derek's team." He sees Jackson eye him for a second and glares back, sitting down next to Lydia and Laura. "Derek and Ethan had great team work, add that to Issac and Scott's team work and their skills, not including a possibly unfair playing Aiden who would be giving them the game because he's on Jackson's team, they would win on those factors alone." Laura hums before agreeing.

"They do have great team work. I see where you're coming from." Issac throws the ball to Scott who scores a touchdown after running and Cora cheers for him, causing Laura and Stiles to laugh.

"So, how's your father?" Stiles smiles to Talia.

"He's doing good, real good." Stiles says with a nod to the woman who doesn't let him ask how her family is doing.

"And how about you Stiles? How have you been since we left?" Stiles looks towards the game, eyes following Jackson as his boyfriend gets tackled by Scott.

"I'm good. Nothing's changed much, just...relaxing. School, friends, you know." He smiles at Talia as he speaks and she smiles back. "Haven't been able to come over as often which isn't as fun. I miss my babysitter." Laura muses with his hair.

"I miss my little favorite child to babysit." She replies, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek which he quickly rubs at with the back of his hands crying out an 'Ew'.

"She says that now, but back when she was a teenager, she hated all three of you." Talia says and Stiles gasps at her. Laura laughs at the reaction and looks back to the game. Stiles gets in a conversation with Lydia and Allison about school and keeps his eyes on the game. Ethan throws the ball to Derek and Jackson tackles Derek roughly to the ground, causing both guys to hit the ground with a groan. Stiles, Laura, Cora and Talia get up and run to him while Michael and Scott yank Jackson off Derek, who grabs his arm and stares at the sky.

"Derek? Derek?" He looks to Cora, a bit dazed before he bats at her hands.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Damn chill, woman!" He says to Cora who gapes at him and stands, crossing her arms.

"Well, fine then you asshole. Stay on the ground, see if I care." She kicks him lightly in the leg and walks away as he pushes himself to sit up. His mother rolls her eyes and walks away.

"You two." She mumbles and he gapes at her before looking at Stiles and Laura.

"What?" Laura asks, slinging her arm around Stiles shoulder.

"You want an ice pack or something?" Stiles says teasingly back with a smile, before leaning towards Derek. "You know where they are." He grabs Laura's hand and walks with her back to the girls, where Lydia is laughing on Allison. Derek looks to his father who raises a brow.

"Do I get hurt that much?" Michael nods.

"You still in?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go get a drink and walk it off then I'll come back and whoop all your asses." Derek pushes himself to his feet and heads back into the kitchen, after several failed attempts of stealing a glass of water from his family and friends. He listens as Stiles explains the disadvantage Scott's team has and hence his boyfriend's team would win even with Aiden's meddling. He comes back from the kitchen and leans against the table, sipping his water as he watches the game unfold before him. His eyes dart down to Stiles and his sister who stands to cheer as Scott scores a touchdown, he smirks and without thought pours his glass on Stiles who shoots up with a gasp. He stares at Derek who smiles back at him. "I saw you were looking a little hot, figured you should cool off." Stiles raises a brow and grabs his own water and Derek laughs, jumping over the railing.

"You ass, get over here!" Stiles screams, before running after the older man. Derek laughs and his two sisters eye him before looking at each other. Talia shakes her head and Aiden just manages to dodge the duo as they run past the field. The game stops as Aiden raises his brow at the angry teen chasing Derek. Scott smiles slightly as Derek laughs. "Derek! If you don't get over here...I swear!" Stiles yells, stumbling slightly and just hitting Derek's back with his drink as he grabs the back of Derek to hold himself upright. He falls and rolls on his back laughing when he sees Derek hit his knees. Derek grabs him and pins him down by his waist and Stiles hits his chest. Derek collapses on top of him dramatically and Stiles laughs harder.

"Oooh..." Aiden says, walking over to Jackson, the football tucked securely under one arm while the other slings around Jackson's shoulder. Jackson scowls at the scene. "Looks like you've got some competition and uhhh." Aiden smirks at the blond. "I think we all know who the better man is but if you need a hint...it's not you." Jackson shrugs his arm off and scowls. Lydia and Allison are hiding laughs as they get closer to the teen struggling to get Derek off him, his laughter never stopping as Derek hides his poorly.

"Aren't they adorable?" Jackson hears Laura ask her sister, narrowing his eyes and crosses his arms watching the scene.

"The cutest."

"Get off me, you're heavy!" Stiles says, shoving at Derek's head who just snickers.

"I'll have you know I work out daily." Stiles grunts and Talia rolls her eyes, to her this was a simple thing. Something that happened far too often for her to not realize the mutual feelings between the boys. Derek wasn't like this with anyone else.

"Doesn't make you any less heavy, you dick." Stiles says, using his legs to try and maneuver Derek off him. "I'm gonna be all muddy and gross...and...and..." Stiles uses one hand to grabs some dirt and pat it on Derek's wet back. "Now you are too." Laura laughs loudly and grabs Scott and her sister.

* * *

Stiles rubs the towel through his hair as he enters the guest bedroom he's sharing with Scott. Talia made sure that no one was sharing a room with the person they were dating, scattering the children in everyone else's room. He tosses the towel away from the door as he yawns.

"Hey, Scott...I..." He stops and tilts his head as he looks up to see Jackson on his bed, sitting and looking at him. "Jackson?" Jackson smiles at him softly as he stands. "Where's Scott?"

"He went to Cora's room." Jackson explains, grabbing the waistband of his boyfriend's pants and pulling him closer to hug him. "I'm sorry about today, I didn't mean to upset you." He says pressing a soft kiss to Stiles head. Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"It's okay." He says and the two go back to the bed. "If Talia catches you in here, she's gonna kill us both."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take if it means I can be with you." Stiles rolls his eyes but shifts closer to Jackson who wraps his arms around him and throws his leg around Stiles' to keep him close. Stiles closes his eyes and holds Jackson's hand, sighing in content. It felt good like this.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, here's another chapter for all you lovely awesome people. I hope you like it.

Jackson rolls over and reaches out, frowning when his hand hits the pillow. He peeks one eye open and stares at the empty bed before he sits up and looks around the room. His eyes dart around the room and he turns around, trying to find Stiles. He stands and pulls a pair of sweats over his boxers before heading towards the door when it opens. Stiles meets his eyes and pecks him lightly, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"If you're trying to sneak out they're all already downstairs." Stiles tells him as he walks to the dresser and tries to pick out a shirt. Jackson crosses his arms and raises a brow.

"And where were you?" Stiles looks taken aback before frowning and at Jackson, confused at the angry tone.

"I went to the bathroom, Jackson, where else would I go?" He asks, expecting an answer as he tilts his head towards Jackson.

"I don't know, Stiles, maybe in Derek's room." Jackson replies walking over to Stiles who gapes at him in return. Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he being accused of this.

"Are you accusing me of something here?" Stiles asks, clenching his fist by his side. This was supposed to be a fun time, see Talia and Michael again and pretend none of this existed. But apparently they only way he'd be able to do that is without Jackson but he can't do anything without Jackson. Regardless of what his father said, it's better to feel needed and be hurt then to feel useless and alone.

"Should I be? You were awfully close last night."

"I can't believe you." Stiles says, gritting his teeth and glaring. "How dare you accuse me of cheating? I was in the bathroom! You're ridiculous, I thought you trusted me! What? Now all of a sudden you don't? Gee, thanks a lot babe, feels great." Jackson grips his wrists and stops them from flailing, yanking Stiles closer. Stiles' heart pounds in his chest but he doesn't stop his partial glare and he doesn't tug away, he holds his ground.

"Trusting you isn't what this about. I saw the way the two of you were out there." He yanks Stiles again and Stiles' anger crumbles, fading to pain as he whimpers back at Jackson. "You were all over each other, everyone saw it. It was disgusting." Jackson growls, glaring at the hurt teen and giving one final yank that causes Stiles to stumble to him. "And if you ever cheat on me..." Jackson lets him go and sits on the bed. Stiles stares at the ground and takes a few breaths to calm himself, rubbing at his wrists. He grabs a long sleeve shirt, yanks it on and ignores Jackson softly calling his name, slamming the door behind him. Stiles heads down the stairs where Talia and Laura are cooking. He sits down next to Cora and Derek as Michael looks up to him.

"What's wrong, honey?" Talia asks him, stopping to look at him. He just smiles at her and waves her off.

"Nothing, just tired." He says and Cora looks to Laura, raising a brow.

"C'mon," Talia says, running her hand through his hair before smiling at him. "I've known you since you were two, what's really bothering you?" Stiles looks to her wearily before Cora nudges him slightly.

"Yeah, Stiles, you know mom knows you and us, so what's really wrong?" He shakes his head at them and rubs his eyes. Talia sighs and tilts his head up to meet his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone else without your permission." Stiles rubs at his arms, where Derek's eyes dart down to look at the red marks lining his wrist, right under his sleeve. Derek's eyes darken at that and he stands, the chair scraping against the floor and gaining the room's attention. "Derek?" Talia questions and Derek ignores her as he heads up the stairs, pace quick, almost running. He ignores the call of his name and heads towards Stiles' room. He knew last night the teens were sneaking into their partners room and he slams the door open. Jackson jerks off the bed to look at him.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Jackson asks as Derek shuts the door to glare at him.

"You're my problem." Derek bites out to the teenager. "Why does Stiles wrist look like someone grabbed him violently." Jackson raises a brow but stays quiet for a moment before answering.

"Stiles went to go to the bathroom this morning and it scared me so I grabbed his arm a little too tight." Jackson tells him, crossing his arms over his chest, daring Derek to say something back. Derek glares at him, wanting to grab Jackson's wrists and prove that isn't what happened.

"You don't accidentally leave marks like that on people's wrist!" Derek yells his voice growing louder on each word as he steps to Jackson who steps back, fist clenched and ready to start a fight.

"Well, IT WAS. So BACK OFF!" Jackson yells back, staring into Derek's eyes, anger filling both of them as they hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. "He is MY boyfriend NOT YOURS!" Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"You sure don't TREAT HIM LIKE IT!" He roars back and Jackson turns red, eyes narrowing dangerously and knuckles white.

"Yes I DO! Why does it EVEN matter to YOU!?" The door slams open before Derek can respond and Stiles is pushing Jackson back while Talia is pulling her son back. The couples, siblings and husband stand at the door, staring in. Stiles stares at Jackson's eyes trying to figure out a story but Jackson and Derek are still starign at each other, willing the other to make another comment to throw fists at.

"WHAT is going on in here?!" Talia asks, looking at her son then at Jackson who sneers at Derek.

"Yeah, Derek, what is going on in here? Since you came in here and came at me." Stiles pushes at Jackson and the blue-eyed boy meets his eyes.

"Jackson stop it." He whispers, shaking his head as his eyes plead at them. Derek glares at the two of them and Talia tries to get her son to focus on her and calm down. Derek yanks away and meets Jackson's eyes.

"I'm not gonna play your kid games Jackson, but if I see anything else I'm coming after you." Talia looks between the three before watching Jackson storm off and Danny runs after him.

"Derek, you take Stiles shopping I have a list of things to do. You need to cool off and I don't trust you with my shopping." Stiles stares to where his boyfriend left before nodding at Talia. Derek grumbles but accepts it. "And don't you come back looking for a fight you hear me?"

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry." Derek says before following Stiles to Derek's car. They both drive in silence for a while before Stiles looks to Derek.

"What was that? Why...Why did you go up there just to yell at him?" Derek looks back to him for a second before continuing until they're at the grocery store where he parks and stops Stiles from leaving. He faces the teen and Stiles looks back.

"Why do you have red marks on your wrists?" Stiles rubs at his wrist and shakes his head.

"What red marks?" Derek grabs Stiles hand and gently pushes up the sleeve, Stiles looks down to it then back to Derek. He licks his lips.

"These Stiles. What are these? Are they from Jackson?" Stiles shrugs and looks away. "Stiles, please, I just want to help you. I can't do that if you don't tell me."

"He doesn't mean to." Stiles says. "Sometimes he gets mad but he doesn't mean to." Derek frowns at him. "He loves me. He loves me." Stiles nods and holds back tears that gleam in his eyes. "He has to Derek, he has to love me." Derek frowns at him.

"Why does he have to Stiles?" Stiles looks away and stares out the window. Derek curls his fingers around the back of Stiles' neck and pulls the teen closer, gentle and loving, thumb rubbing the skin where it rest. "Stiles, does he say?" Stiles shakes his head.

"No but he does. I know he does. He has to. He has to 'cause no one else will. No one else will ever need me, no one else will ever love me and if Jackson's the best I'm gonna get I'll take it." Stiles tells him before hurrying out of the car. Derek stares back before cutting the engine and following after Stiles, who sniffs and puts up a hand to stop them. "You can't tell anyone Derek."

"Stiles...I..."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. They'll make Jackson go away and...I don't want to be alone anymore Derek. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Derek licks his lip and goes to shake his head. "Derek, please, if I couldn't handle it I'd let someone know."

"He gave you a black eye Stiles." Stiles shook his head.

"No that was my fault, that wasn't his fault. Derek, promise me you'll keep this to yourself, please, I've never asked you for much but please don't tell anyone." Derek looks into Stiles wide, sad brown eyes and nods.

"But if he touches you again, you tell me, you hear me. If I catch another mark on your body, I swear." Stiles nods at him, hugging him and sniffing, holding back all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Derek opens his mouth but shuts it and pulls Stiles closer, hugging him and burying his head in Stiles' neck.

* * *

Danny follows Jackson outside, sitting beside him and Jackson pays him no mind. "Hey." Danny says and Jackson nods back to him. "What's going on with you Jackson?"

"Nothing." Jackson says and Danny sighs.

"Obviously it's something. Are you and Stiles fighting again? Both of you seem off recently." Jackson sighs and runs a hand through his hair before nodding.

"I don't really know what's going on anymore, Danny, we fight too much."

"That's not good, Jackson. We've all seen your temper and it's not pretty. Even when you try to be calm, you have a really bad anger." Jackson looks over to him and he narrows his eyes slightly.

"If you're accusing me of hitting Stiles too I want you to know I would never hit him, you of all people here aside from Lydia should know that." Danny nods, telling Jackson he wasn't accusing Jackson of anything. "It's just...I got upset this morning because of the way Derek keeps flirting with Stiles. It's like he tries to sleep with him in front of his damn family and I." Danny gives a huff and nods.

"Yeah, I saw that. Well, did you tell him about how you were feeling?"

"I told Stiles this morning but Stiles doesn't think it's a big deal. He doesn't understand and I don't even know how to confront Derek and tell him to back off." Jackson tells him, placing his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand.

"Why don't you just tell Derek about this? I think he'd understand. Maybe it is normal for them to behave that way...Stiles spent a lot of time here with Scott and Cora growing up, the two of them were here before the twins and before Issac." Jackson grunts but doesn't bring up how Derek doesn't treat Scott or Issac or Aiden or Ethan the way he treats Stiles. He just agrees to talk with Derek and Danny makes sure that he'll try to keep it together for the rest of the week. "You should probably talk to Stiles too, it's clearly upsetting him that you don't get along with people who are like his family."

"Yeah, we'll talk tonight"

* * *

"Stiles..." Stiles looks up at Jackson after the kids come out to collect some bags. "Can we talk?" Stiles looks to Derek and Derek looks back for a second, eyes telling Stiles to stay but Stiles smiles and walks with Jackson, around back of the house. Jackson grabs his hand and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"What do you want Jackson?" Jackson sighs lightly and continues walking towards the woods. "Jackson maybe we should..."

"C'mon, I promise, you'll love it." Stiles looks back to the house but quickly catches up with Jackson before Jackson lets Stiles hop onto his back.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks into Jackson's neck, arms loosely clasped in front of Jackson's torso.

"To be alone for a while." Jackson mutters back, turning his head to peck Stiles. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Jackson stops by the lake and lets Stiles fall to his feet, holding him up when he almost loses his balance. "So, I figured we could spend a few minutes alone." Stiles looks at the lake.

"I forgive you." Stiles murmurs as Jackson leads him over the log bridge before they sit on it and lean forward to kiss. "You were tired and upset, it's okay."

"I just...I need to know you're mine Stiles." Stiles leans forward to kiss him again.

"I'm not going anywhere Jackson. I'm yours." He reassures, laughing when Jackson falls backwards and pulls Stiles with him. The two of them talk about nothing and everything, letting the moment take them away from the fights and the anger. They shift position often from Stiles lying on top of him to Stiles leaning against him while they sat, to lying head to head and pointing out clouds. They kiss and stay silent against a tree close to the lake before they hear rustling and two familiar people come into view.

"There you two are. Have you been out here the whole time?" Laura asks and Stiles stands. "Mom was worried sick."

"We lost track of time." Stiles says. "We came to talk and we lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry anyone, we're sorry." He says.

"Yeah, it was my idea. I'll apologize." Stiles and Jackson walk with Derek and Laura back when Jackson stops Derek with a soft hand to the shoulder. "We need to talk to." Derek nods and stops, watching Laura and Stiles walk away before he faces Jackson.

"We do, what do you think we need to talk about?" Derek asks, furrowing his brows.

"I want you to back off of Stiles." Derek raises his brows in shock. "I'm sick of you trying to touch him and be something more than just friendly with him."

"Well, I'm sick of you hurting him. Have you ever realized how controlling you are of him? It's like he's your little puppy that you kick and don't love." Derek says back and Jackson glares.

"I treat MY boyfriend just fine." Jackson tells him, glancing back to where the two had walked off.

"You treat him like he's half a human. So if you want me to back off you should think about being a better boyfriend. Cause if you keep hurting him, I'll keep flirting with him. And I will take him from you." Jackson glares at him.

"I don't hurt him and you don't stand a chance." Jackson growls back before walking off and heading towards Stiles. Derek inhales deeply and exhales heavily, glaring at the place where Jackson stood. Oh, it was on. Derek thinks before he heads off to follow them.

* * *

Stiles is curled up against Jackson, his feet pressed to Derek's thigh as he watches the TV. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and stifles his yawn against Jackson's chest who runs his fingers through Stiles hair and down his neck before they fall to trace down his spine and land on his lower back.

"Tired, baby?" He asks, his glare never leaving Derek's.

"Mmm, a little bit." Stiles says before pointing to the TV screen, his hand coming back to hug Jackson's waist and Jackson smiles smugly back at him. "Just wanna see the end."

"Okay." Jackson tells him as Derek makes a face to Jackson who makes one back. Stiles stretches out and Derek places his hands on Stiles ankles for a second.

"Don't kick me now." Derek teases playfully and Stiles smiles at him, tiredly before poking the older man with his foot. He yawns and stands, looking around the empty room. Both glaring men turn their attention to him.

"C'mon, I'm tired." He holds his hand out to Jackson who smiles at him and places his hand in Stiles' before allowing himself to be pulled up. Stiles leads him away and Jackson smirks cockily at Derek before mouthing to him.

'I'm gonna get to get to wake up next to this.' He mouths and Derek glares.

"Good night Stiles, sleep well." Stiles smiles and thanks Derek but never lets go of Jackson's hand. Derek sits on the couch after Stiles has curled up next to Jackson and fallen asleep. He sits there and contemplates what he could do to keep Stiles safe.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:I'm updating too fast I never have anything to say. Thank to pandabear1715 for helping write this story. I hope you guys like it, let us know.

Cora looks over to Scott, who's still out cold like she should be, instead she rolls off the bed and pulls on another top to walk out where she meets up with Laura. Laura smiles at her and peers in her room before smacking her upside the head.

"What? Jackson's in Stiles' room. We all KNEW this was going to happen. Mom should've been smarter." Cora tells her and Laura giggles lightly, shaking her head.

"At least Jackson and Stiles have the decency to run off and try to sleep together." Laura hisses back as they head down the stairs.

"I think they just can't be alone for a few minutes." Cora teases back, spotting her older brother sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead with the TV off. For a second she wonders if he slept there or if he's been up all night. When she went to bed with Scott it had only been him, Stiles and Jackson still awake and Stiles kept dosing off.

"Hey, bro." Laura says, messing with his hair and shoving his head to the side. "What're you thinking about." She asks, sitting on an open spot on the table in front of him ad tilting her head. Derek glares lightly.

"Is it a certain someone?" Cora teases with a grin and Derek rolls his eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" He asks, raising a brow as Cora walks to sit beside him. She curls her feet onto the couch and smile at him.

"Like you don't know." She teases. "You know exactly WHO I'm talking about." Derek sighs and turns his attention to the couch for a second before looking back up at her.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it right now." He admits and Laura frowns.

"Sure there is." Laura says and Derek raises a brow at his older sister.

"What do you want me to do Laura? Make up some ridiculous plot to sweep Stiles off of his feet and into my arms? Pretend we're in a movie?" Derek scoffs. "Cause that isn't going to work." He says and Cora shakes her head.

"Are we talking about the same Stiles here? It could totally work, Der." She tells him, smiling at him widely. Derek raises his hand in mock surrender.

"Alright, where do I start?" He teases back with a small glare. Laura smirks and leans forward, slightly.

"Mom always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She starts and Derek frowns. "Breakfast."

"Someone say breakfast? I'm starving." Stiles says as he walks down the stairs, causing the three siblings to try and look innocent, placing their attention on him while Jackson wraps an arm around his neck.

"Babe, you're always hungry or starving." He says, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple. In return Stiles pokes him roughly in the ribs.

"Gee thanks babe. Just put all my personal business out there." He says back, scrunching up his nose. Cora looks to Jackson then to Stiles then to Derek. Jackson frowns.

"Everyone knows you're always hungry." Stiles pouts up at him and Laura rolls her eyes, making faces at Derek who smirks and raises a brow. She cuts the couple off to answer Stiles' prior question.

"Derek was going to make breakfast if you were hungry Stiles?" Stiles licks his lip and nods to her, looking at Derek.

"I could go for some breakfast." Derek stands and heads towards the kitchen, patting Stiles' shoulder and smiling at him.

* * *

Stiles is sitting curled up under Jackson's arm, Cora and Scott are kicking each other's feet lightly from across the room. Laura is sitting watching TV next to Stiles and swatting his foot every time he tries to get closer to Jackson by lifting them off the floor. Issac and Allison are sitting with each other against Lydia and Aiden who are bantering lightly. Ethan is half asleep on Danny who smiling at him amused while trying to watch TV. Micheal walks down and raises a brow before sinking to his seat while Talia looks around.

"Where's Derek?" She asks, recalling the fight from last night.

"Oh," Laura says, barely paying any mind to her mother. She tilts her head back but her eyes never leave the screen as she swats at Stiles foot. "He's in the kitchen making breakfast." Talia jerks back and her eyebrows raise while her eyes widen slightly.

"Derek? He's making breakfast? What's the occasion?" Cora smiles up at her mother and pats Stiles on the knee.

"He was just making it for Stiles here." She says teasingly, noticing how Jackson's jaw clenches slightly. "But then everyone wanted some."

"Shut up." Stiles mumbles back with a small smile. Jackson's hand tighten on Stiles' thigh who hisses quietly, looking up at Jackson with a confused frown. Jackson shifts Stiles off him and leaves the room, causing everyone to look at him while Cora and Laura exchange a small high five. Stiles frowns and pushes himself off the couch to follow after his boyfriend. Jackson's sitting on the steps up to the porch and Stiles sits next to him. "What's wrong, Jackson?" Jackson looks to him.

"Nothing." He says with a pinch of attitude and Stiles frowns, leaning over to Jackson, pulling his knees under him.

"C'mon babe..." He says, leaning so their eyes met his own dart to Jackson's lips. "You can tell me. I know somethings bothering you." He says, teasing Jackson lightly as he leans forward so their lips just touch and then pulls back. Jackson puts his arm around Stiles so his hand rests on the teenagers back, smiling down at him and leaning to brush their lips together. He watches the way Stiles' eyes flutter shut and the way his lips pout when Jackson pulls away. "C'mon." Stiles says, opening his eyes and tilting his head slightly.

"Hey, lovebirds." Laura says. "Breakfast is done, get your little asses in the house." Stiles leans away to glare at her before sighing and standing, holding a hand out for Jackson.

"Talk tonight?" Jackson nods and accepts the hand, letting Stiles pull him up and following his boyfriend in the house. Stiles sits in the only available seat by Derek and Jackson sits next to Stiles. It's quiet at first, no one has much to say. Stiles takes a bite before making a face and hitting Derek slightly. "This is so good, Der." He says and Jackson's eyes dart to his boyfriend then glare at Derek. Scott looks at them then to Derek's smile.

"Isn't this your favorite breakfast?" Laura asks with a smile and Scott furrows his brow before his eyes go wide and he looks between them then to Stiles with a straight face.

"Yeah, it looks like Derek made everything you love." Scott says to him and Stiles blushes lightly, ducking his head and smiling.

"Shut up." He mumbles again, his smile never fading.

"Oh really?" Derek says. "I'd have never known this was your favorite." Derek teases, nudging Stiles lightly. Danny eyes look to Jackson who's frowning. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Stiles rolls his eyes while Talia and Micheal laugh slightly at the two. Jackson stares at Derek before grabbing Stiles hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze to make Stiles smile at him and squeeze back.

* * *

"I'll do the dishes." Stiles says, stopping Talia from getting there. "It's the least I could do, go spend sometime with everyone."

"Thank you Stiles." She says and smiles at him.

"Do you want help?" Derek asks and Stiles waves him off.

"No, you made breakfast, seriously go have some fun." Derek hums but doesn't leave the empty kitchen, instead taking a position to 'clean' the table while looking at Stiles as the younger man cleans the dishes. Derek smiles stupidly, stealing glances and trying not to get caught. Jackson comes into the room and looks at Derek then to Stiles and smiles widely. He makes his way across the room, wrapping his arms around Stiles who jumps but then relaxes into the grip. "Hi."

"Hi." Jackson says, pressing a kiss to Stiles neck who leans backwards slightly, sighing. Jackson smiles against his neck before he pulls away. "This is nice of you." He says, turning to look at Derek who's glaring back at him. Jackson smirks and presses a kiss to the back of Stiles neck, who scolds him quietly. Derek motions with his head outside and Jackson smiles, moving his mouth to nip and suck at Stiles neck, who moans lightly and throws his head back. Derek rolls his eyes and walks away but looks back as Jackson continues with his actions before pulling away. "Be right back babe."

"Don't, you're distracting me." Stiles says back with a wink. Jackson smirks as he meets Derek outside of the kitchen.

"Jealous? I know you want that, too bad he's all mine." Jackson says to him, smirking and crossing his arms.

"First of all, no that was disgusting, that should be kept behind closed doors." Jackson just grins. "Second, he might be yours right now but he won't be for long so maybe I should let you get all your PDA needs out of your system." Jackson glares and shakes his head.

"The only way you're getting Stiles is if you go back to sleep cause only in your dreams would it ever happen." Jackson says with a nods and Derek laughs stepping to him.

"Yeah, well, all my dreams come true." He says, straight-faced before walking away from Jackson who gapes back at him. Jackson stares for a while before he heads in the opposite direction and walks back to Stiles where he spins the teen, presses him to the counter by his hips and kisses him roughly and possessively. Stiles whimpers quietly when Jackson digs his teeth into his bottom lip and places his wrists on Jackson's shoulder so his wet hands don't touch Jackson's shirt. Jackson licks at the bite and runs his tongue over Stiles teeth before pulling away and resting his forehead on Stiles'.

"What was that for?"

"Need you." Jackson says and Stiles smiles lightly back at him.

* * *

Cora and Scott are sitting out back after she dragged him away from the group inside. She smiles to him and then leans over to him.

"Scottie, I have a question for you?" Scott raises his brows and smiles at her.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asks her and she smiles at him.

"Well, you see, I'm helping Derek out with this...problem so to speak." She tells him and he raises his brows as she looks around.

"What kind of problem?" He asks her, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows as he frowns to her, confused.

"Laura and I are trying to help him get Stiles to fall for him because they make and adorable couple and I hate Jackson." She tells him and his lips part.

"That explains the heavy flirting recently, which I have no idea how Stiles has missed that. But I'll help you because Stiles will love that." He tells her and she hums, narrowing her own eyes and tilting her head.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" She questions and he smiles at her, giving a small laugh.

"Cora, Stiles has had a crush on Derek since we were kids. He's only with Jackson because he's afraid that's the best he's going to get. I can't believe you didn't know that?" Her lips part and her eyes go wide at Scott's confession as she lets out a squeal.

"Stiles has a crush on DEREK!" She screams and Scott hushes her, pulling her to sit closer. "Oh my God, that's perfect. Now we have to get them together Scott."

"If you don't lower your voice any chance we had to get them together will be over before we have it. So, shh." He scolds and she smiles, pulling him close to kiss him quickly.

"Sorry, but I have to go tell Laura and Derek because they can figure this out with us. It'll make everything so much easier." She says, standing and pulling Scott with her. Derek enters the living room at the same time and looks to them frowning. She nods towards the stairs and Derek frowns but follows Scott up them as Cora goes and grabs Laura, trying to keep the conversation a secret.

"What's going on?" Derek asks as he sits in his desk chair in his room when Laura and Cora walk in.

"I was trying to keep an eye on Jackson and Stiles because I don't trust Jackson so make it quick." Derek scoffs at his older sister.

"Nice job there, Jackson tried to sleep with Stiles right in front of me." Laura raises her brown at him and he rolls his eyes.

"I told Scott about our plan and he had some great news." Cora says and Derek looks down, trying to hide his embarrassment. Scott snickers quietly. "He said Stiles has had a crush on you for a while now." Derek looks up then to Scott who nods and smirks.

"Really?" Derek asks, getting two nods while Laura stares shocked but happy. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"You're kidding right? Well, first because he wanted to be in love with Lydia, don't get me wrong he still loves her he's just not in love with her. And second because you were older than us and with Kate. Hell it took me years to get it out of him, half the stuff he tells me, he tells me when he's sleeping. He didn't think he had a chance." Scott tells Derek. "Now that he does I don't know if he'll ever notice."

"What do you mean?" Laura asks, frowning and tilting her head. Scott sighs and looks to her.

"Sometime after Lydia got with Aiden Stiles has got it stuck in his head that he's never going to get anything better than Jackson. He hasn't said it to me yet, but a few months into their relationship he said it in his sleep. For some reason he doesn't believe like he used to." Scott admits and Derek licks his lips. _"He has to, Derek, he has to love me." _Derek looks to the floor, it all made sense. He had to prove to Stiles that he was worth more and Jackson didn't stand a chance if he tries to get in Derek's way.

"Scott you have to tell me everything that will impress Stiles, he's not leaving this house without knowing he can find someone worth his time and before he finds them he has me." Cora squeals and claps her hands excitedly while Laura frowns before smiling slightly and eying Derek. Scott smirks at his girlfriend and then nods at Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It's so amazing to see the response on this story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it, thank you so much for the follows&favorites. Thanks again and always to pandabear1715 for co-writing this with me and helping me.

The room had settled down, mid-way through the day as Talia went to go make some quick lunches and the young adults sprawled along the living room. Stiles is curled up against Jackson, who's arm is wrapped around his chest as Stiles' back is pressed to his side. One of his hands is curled around Jackson's while the other is on Jackson's thigh keeping himself up. Scott's laying on Cora who's laughing and shoving at him. Allison and Issac are whispering cutely to each other, causing each other to blush and smile. Lydia and Aiden are working on something together while quietly flirting. Ethan and Danny are talking and kicking each other's feet lightly. Laura and Derek are sitting and watching the TV, trying not to roll their eyes at the younger kids. Derek makes a face to Stiles who smirks and kicks at Derek lightly. Stiles kicks him again playfully and Derek pouts back at him playfully as he does it again.

"Ow, Stiles, you're hurting me." Derek smirks as the group laughs. Stiles snickers and covers his face with his and Jackson's hand as he's pulled closer by the blond boy pulls him closer. Derek furrows his brows when he sees Stiles being tugged away and grabs the foot still pressed to his thigh, yanking the teen out of his boyfriends arm and across the couch causing Stiles to laugh. Jackson's hand hits the couch and he glares at Derek.

"Derek, can you please stop?" Jackson says, annoyance written on his face as he slightly growls out the syllables. Derek laughs at him and Stiles frowns, tilting his head back to look at him. Scott looks over to the three, eyes narrowing.

"C'mon Jackson, chill out. Stiles is having fun and no one's bothering you." He says and Jackson raises a brow to the asthmatic boy.

"Yeah, don't you know how to have fun?" Cora bites out and Stiles frowns at her, furrowing his brows. Why couldn't they just play nice.

"I know how to have fun." Jackson says back, glaring at her while Lydia huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Aiden rubs her arm lightly.

"Yeah, then prove it." Laura says and Stiles turns so he's on his knees and crawls back to Jackson, glaring at Laura.

"Jackson's fun he just doesn't show it, that's all. Will you guys leave him alone?" He looks towards his friends while Laura and Derek frown at the younger boy. Cora purses her lips and raises a brow, eyes never leaving Jackson's glare.

"Mhm, sure." She says sarcastically and Stiles grips Jackson's hand as it slings across his shoulder. Jackson frowns and Stiles' eyes go wide at him which causes Scott to narrow his. Jackson looks down to his lap and Stiles gets closer to him.

"Sorry." The rich boy mumbles as his ex-girlfriend rolls her eyes as he manipulates Stiles' feelings. "I'm just not use to this." Laura scoffs disgustedly as she sees what he's doing when Stiles ducks his head to kiss Jackson.

* * *

By the time Talia calls them in for lunch the group scatters, all trying to get ready to eat by running to their rooms and the bathroom. Micheal and Talia both laugh at the teens as Laura and Derek comes to sit with them. It only takes a few seconds before Stiles is sitting next to Derek and swinging his legs while his eyes dart around the room. Cora takes a seat away from the family and raises her brows to her older brother. Derek smirks at him and leans closer.

"Your hands are tiny." He tells Stiles who turns his head to looks at Derek, tilting it slightly as he frowns. He pulls his hands up and examines them before looking back to Derek.

"No they aren't." Stiles says, smiling widely at him. Laura scoffs and leans on her elbows.

"Sweetie, if Derek says they are clearly they are." Stiles frowns as Derek's hand wraps loosely around his wrist, not pulling as much as guiding Stiles' hand to it. He places Stiles' palm to his own and Cora laughs loudly while Stiles' blushes. Laura coos at them and Talia smiles shaking her head. Derek turns his hand and closes it around Stiles' before standing.

"Let me show you something." He says and Stiles raises his brows but stands following after Derek. They make it a few steps before Jackson comes down the stairs and sees it. His eyes focus on the clasped hands before he wraps his arm around Stiles' waist and pulls his boyfriend with him. Stiles gives a little yelp as Derek is yanked back with him before he lets go to wrap his arms around Jackson's neck and giggle softly.

"Hi." He says when the blond pulls away a little bit to place a kiss to his jaw. Talia clears her throat and the three look to her.

"I don't know what's going on in here but lunch is ready, so why don't the three of you head on in while I call the rest down, yeah?" The three boys nods and Stiles smiles widely at her before pulling Jackson with him. She makes sympathetic eyes to Derek who frowns and furrows his eyebrows at it. "Oh and Jackson..." Jackson turns to face her, causing Stiles to stop as well. "Keep yours hands on my baby Stiles in this house to a minimal, understood?" Stiles blushes and Jackson soon follows, ducking his head while Derek smirks and snickers quietly.

"Yes, ma'am." He says as she walks to the stairs and he gets pulled to the table.

* * *

"Mom, can you bring my Xbox downstairs?" Cora asks once everyone has finished eating. Laura perks up with a smile.

"Yeah, dad, please. Can you go get it for her?" Micheal smiles at his children and shakes his head, before pecking his wife and heading upstairs to unhook the Xbox for the teens to play. His walk is met with a mantra of thank you's from both of his daughters. "We can place Dance Central." Laura says, Allison and Lydia smirk.

By the time Micheal has hooked up the Xbox, the rest of the children are plastered around the TV with decisions of who goes first. His youngest pouting next to her long time friend and trying to convince him to play.

"C'mon Stiles." She pleads. "It'll be a lot of fun. C'mon, don't be a butt!" Micheal snickers at his daughter as he stands up. He stops by Laura to tell her to keep an eye on them so they could run out and get some movies for tomorrow.

"But I can't dance." Stiles says back with a raised brow as he crosses his arms and leans to stand on one foot. Derek smirks at him from his position on the couch.

"Yes you can." Derek says with a nod before nodding towards the TV. "Now, go shake those little hips." Jackson glares at Derek before standing in front of Stiles and catching him by the hips. Stiles looks up to him with a small smirk.

"Babe, don't lie. You can totally dance. I love it when you dance for me." Stiles blushes a bright red and hides in Jackson's chest who chuckles and runs a hand through Stiles hair before shooting Derek a look who rolls his eyes back. "C'mon, you'll look great."

"Okay, I guess." Stiles says before letting Jackson lead him to the group. Allison and Lydia go first dancing to 12 Step Bass, Down Low, Just Dance, Maneater and Poker Face. Issac and Aiden cheer the loudest before Cora drags Stiles to dance with her. Stiles looks at her wearily before she makes him dance to Sexy Chick, which causes him to chuckle and shake his head. Derek and Jackson both tilt their heads as Stiles' hips start moving before they both smile and stare. The duo continue with Stiles choosing Can't Get You Outta My Head, Move Your Body and Toxic then Cora choosing Goodies and Boom Boom Pow. Jackson licks his bottom lip before leaning towards Derek.

"See that ass, that's all mine." He brags and Derek smirks.

"Yeah, but it'll soon be mine." Jackson inhales, deeply, clenching his jaw.

"You need to knock it off. All you're gonna do is hurt him." Jackson growls back and Derek scoffs out a laugh.

"That's rich coming from you considering you leave bruises on the poor kid." Derek hisses back and Jackson glares.

"You don't know shit, you're just some creep trying to get in a teenagers pants because you can't keep a real woman or man in your life." Jackson bites out and Derek narrows his eyes.

"At least I don't have to hit them in fear of losing them. You're so pathetic and I told you, I'm not gonna watch you hurt someone who can do so much better. You need to look in the mirror and get over yourself. Stiles isn't your property and one day he'll realize that and leave your ass so far behind he won't even see you in his rear-view mirror." Jackson doesn't think as the words sink in just pulls his fist back and rams it into Derek's nose, who falls off the couch. Stiles turns around as Laura rushes over to grab her brother as he goes to hit Jackson back. Stiles runs to hold Jackson back as Jackson yells at Derek.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. He doesn't like you, he doesn't love you so back the fuck up!" Jackson yells and Stiles tries to grab his face as Scott and Danny come to help hold Jackson back.

"Jackson, Jackson, babe, hey, hey."

"I know him better then you do, so don't fucking tell me what he does and doesn't like." Derek roars back, his sister trying to calm him down as Aiden and Issac help hold him back.

"Derek, Derek!" Laura shoots and they almost have Jackson out of the room but Derek doesn't stop.

"I love Stiles more than you ever will, Jackson." Stiles stops with his hands on Jackson's chest and he looks up to Jackson then backwards to Derek, lips parted and eyes hurt. He turns his attention to Jackson who looks down at him and takes a step back, he blinks and looks at Derek, his hands shaking as he lowers them.

"Stiles?" Scott questions, reaching out to him before the young friend runs out of the room, with tears in his eyes.

"Nice going asshole." Jackson shouts before heading to chase after Stiles. Talia looks in the direction Stiles ran before stopping Jackson.

"You stay right were you are young man, Mike go find out what happened while we were gone. I'm going to check on Stiles." She walks quickly to where Stiles is sitting against a tree but slows her pace when she sees him, slowly sinking to sit across from him. "Stiles,sweetie, look at me." Stiles looks to her, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffs. "No more secrets, okay? What's going on?" Stiles shakes his head as he tries to sob out what happened.

"Ja-Jack-Jackson an-an..." He stops at her shushing him and pulling him to hug her.

"Breathe, baby, breathe. C'mon, it's okay." He sniffs and pulls from her after a few deep breaths.

"J-jackson an-and Derek wer-were fighting ov-over me for-for some reaso-on and I-I don't kn-know why. I'm s-s-so confu-fus-ed."

"Well, what did they say? Did you hear anything?" Stiles sniffed and took a few more deep breaths, running hands over his eyes and cheeks to erase physical evidence of the tears that fell.

"D-Derek to-told J-Jackson he-e love-loved m-me. B-but he doesn't an-and I ca-can't hand-andle that." Talia frowns at Stiles before pressing lips to his head.

"Don't you worry you're little head. I'll talk to Derek and figure this all out and when you're ready you can come back and talk to Jackson if you want."

"Oh-oh-kay, thanks Ta-Talia." He says, smiling through his tears as he watches her leave. He sits there for a while until he's calmed down. He takes a few deep breathes and rubs at his burning eyes before he walks back towards the house. Jackson is sitting on the steps and stands when he sees Stiles coming. He walks over to him, meeting him halfway.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Stiles nods at him and inhales.

"Jackson, why did you hit Derek?" He asks and the blond clenches his jaw pointing at Stiles, who's eyes go wide at the gesture.

"Do you know what he's trying to do to you?" Stiles shakes his head. "He wants to fuck you Stiles." He spits the cuss at Stiles, stepping towards his lover. "That's all he wants to do cause to him you're a piece of meat. He wants to fuck you and throw you aside. Just so he can get over his little issues about breaking up with Kate" Stiles bites his lip before they part and he goes to say something. "And you? You're letting him. You're letting him worm his way into your heart to break you...and I'm not gonna let that happen, you know why? Cause you're my boyfriend. And no one will ever care about you the way I do. No one will ever need you or want you the way I do...do you understand that?" Stiles eyelids flutter before he nods. Jackson nods back before diving down and capturing Stiles parted lips. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Stiles." He says and Stiles just wraps his arms around Jackson's waist, holding him close.

* * *

It's really late by the time Talia tells everyone to go upstairs and stops the three boys. The tension in the air was still angry and hateful and strong. She grabs all three of them and shove them to sit at the kitchen table. Stiles, Derek and Jackson all sit in different seats. Stiles stares at his hands while Jackson and Derek poorly hide their glares at each other. She stands and looks at them.

"I don't care how long I have to stand here, you two are going to apologize to Stiles for upsetting him..." She stops talking when both of them look at her curiously then to Stiles, who keeps his eyes on the table.

"We upset you?" Derek asks. Jackson makes a face at him.

"Did you really think we didn't?" Jackson asks and Derek makes a face back before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, none of that." Talia says. "You're going to apologize to Stiles, then you're going to apologize to each other."

"What?" Derek says. "Mom, I'm not gonna apologize to him, he's a total dick." Talia inhales and Stiles frowns at him.

"Derek, you are being very immature about this. You are acting like a child." She says, staring at him and Derek raises his brows. "I don't know why you're fighting with Jackson because you won't tell me but neither of you are leaving this room until you apologize. And you owe Stiles one."

"Yeah, Derek, you should really talk to your mother about this." Jackson says with a small smile

"Thank you Jackson." Talia says, smiling fondly at him while Derek gapes. Stiles rolls his eyes and smacks Jackson in the side.

"Ow." Jackson says, looking to him.

"I know what you're doing, stop it." Jackson just smiles lightly at him.

"And I'm really sorry we upset you Stiles, I know I've already apologized for it but I really am." Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head but smiles at Jackson. Jackson looks to Derek. "And Derek, I'm sorry. It's silly that Talia had to waste her night by having to sit us down and make us apologize, you think we'd be mature enough to settle this out on our own." Derek bites his tongue. "So, Mrs. Hale, I'm very sorry you had to waste your night, it was a silly fight and it was my fault. I started it and for that I apologize." Talia and Stiles both smile at Jackson and Derek glares.

"And Derek?" Talia looks to him and Stiles looks down causing Jackson to smirk at Derek.

"I'm so sorry, Jackson. And, I really am sorry we upset you Stiles?" Stiles looks up to him. "You know you're like family and I should've known we were upsetting you." Stiles smiles and shoves him.

"It's okay you big butt."Talia smiles at Stiles' smile. "Like you said, we're like family so you know, I can't stay mad at you anyway."

"Alright, the three of you, off to bed, no more fighting." The three of them hurry out of their chairs and up the stairs. Derek glares at Jackson who sneaks into Stiles' room quickly. Derek scowls as he makes his way to his room.

* * *

Jackson lays on Stiles bed as Stiles pulls off his shirt and switches into some comfortable pants. Stiles lays next to Jackson, who's staring at the ceiling and smiles widely. He rolls over and places his legs on either side of Jackson, who puts his hand on Stiles' waist as he raises his brows. Stiles knees dig into the bed as he leans down to kiss Jackson. Jackson smiles but kisses back, tilting his head. Stiles pulls away.

"I know I said I wouldn't fool around with you here but I'm really happy with you right now."

"Damn, babe, if I knew the words I'm sorry got you this hot and bothered I'd say 'em every day." Stiles laughs and come back to kiss Jackson's lips, worming a leg in between Jackson's legs to rub against Jackson. He tilts his head to kiss at Jackson's cheek and temple and jaw.

"God, you're so amazing." He mumbles, running his hands over Jackson's chest and rocking his hips, while his lips trail Jackson's jawline, who smiles at the teen on him.

"C'mere." He mumbles, using one hand to guide Stiles face to him so he can kiss his lips. Stiles moans quietly against his lips. "Gotta be quiet, babe." Jackson mutters. Stiles moves to kiss Jackson's neck, grinding down on him.

"Mmm." He lets out. "You're so great." He says, nipping at Jackson's lower neck before pulling his shirt down. "So perfect, this is why I need you." He goes back up, eyes slightly pleading Jackson to not leave him as he peck his lips. "I need you."

"I got you baby. I'm here for you. You got me and I'm not going anywhere." Stiles tugs Jackson's shirt up and Jackson sits up, allowing him to. Stiles kisses Jackson's hip then trails his lips up to Jackson's belly button where he kisses again then tails his lips again up to Jackson's rib cage.

"Let me show you," Stiles says, pressing little kisses up Jackson's ribs. "Let me show you how much I need you." Jackson sighs and pulls Stiles up again.

"You can do whatever you want." He says, pulling Stiles for a kiss while Stiles hands slipped towards the waistband of his jeans. He licks his tongue against Stiles teeth then over the roof of Stiles' mouth. Stiles lets out a little whimper and moves faster.

AN: Hope you guys liked it, let us know. Be back with more soon.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yay, these chapters come out the fastest. I hope you're all liking them and what's to come.

Warning: Abuse

Stiles comes too, still half asleep with the intent to stretch and roll over but finds himself unable. He's trapped between two arms and two legs. Jackson's arm is wrapped around his waist, pinning his hand to his side while the other arm is tucked under Stiles' shoulder curling to his chest. Jackson leg is swung over him and the other is tucked underneath one of Stiles leg with his ankle curling in between them. Stiles smiles lightly as he tries to stretch and Jackson jerks, pulling him closer.

"Don't leave me." He whimpers and Stiles freeze in the tight grip. "Stiles, don't go, baby, please."Stiles frown heavily and grabs the hand on his chest pulling it to his mouth.

"Jackson?" Stiles murmurs back, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend's palm before twisting as much as the tight grip would allow. "Babe, wake up." Jackson doesn't let go but grips his harder, causing Stiles to gasp loudly as Jackson jerks awake. He loosens his grip and blushes lightly, retracting himself from Stiles who turns to face him. "You okay?" Stiles asks, frowning at the hands still around him.

"I just...yeah, just a bad dream." Stiles smiles lightly and Jackson pulls him closer, running a hand through his brunette's hair. "Just...stay here with me a little bit longer, lay with me?" Stiles smiles and grabs Jackson's hand interlacing their fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here...okay?" Jackson smiles back at him and ducks his head to rest it on Stiles, who closes his eyes and smiles. Jackson needed him again.

* * *

Cora pours herself a glass of orange juice as she looks to her older siblings who aren't talking. No one really wants to start a conversation in fear of what the conversation would turn into. Cora and Laura had talked about it after Talia had taken Derek away to talk about them. Neither of them had actually questioned what happened, just tried to calm down Derek before he ran out and hit Jackson regardless of their parents. Micheal had tried to figure it out but no one would say anything cause no one really knew.

"So..." Cora says, placing her cup on the table and sitting. "What the hell was that last night?" Derek sighs and raises his brows. "Between you and Jackson...Derek he punched you."

"We were fighting." Derek replies and Laura rolls her eyes.

"Oh, is THAT why he punched you? I'd have never known." She replies, pursing her lips when Derek glares at him. "But what the fuck did you say to make him punch you?" Derek shakes his head.

"I don't remember, something about Stiles leaving him." He replies to the sisters, his eyes falling on his mother as the woman enters the room. "Morning, mom." He says and the two girls are quick to greet her as well.

"So, are any of my lovely children going to tell me what's going on? You're father and I have noticed the three of you not behaving like yourselves." Talia tells them as she goes to make some pancakes, sliding past them easily but keeping her eyes on them.

"It's nothing mom." Cora says and she frowns at them, sitting down before she gets to the stove.

"Now, I want no more lying from the three of you. Clearly something is wrong and I want to know what." She says, looking at all three of them. Cora and Derek both avoid her gaze and Laura looks to her siblings before looking back to her mother.

"Derek loves Stiles and Cora, Scott and I are helping Derek to win Stiles' heart over because Jackson is a tool." She says and her mother looks slightly amused.

"Is that what this is about?" Derek and Cora both look to her confused while Laura raises her brows, taken aback but her mothers slight laugh. "Honey, I've known you loved Stiles, I'm a bit shocked by your timing but there's nothing I can do to fight that."

"How did you know?" Derek asks and Talia smiles at her son lightly. She shakes her head at him.

"I know because you're my son and at this age I think I should know you. Plus, he's the only kid that ever convinced you to eat his mud pie...after that mess your father and I just knew." Derek blushes and hides in his hands at the recalled incident.

"Yeah, if you think about it..." Laura says. "It's not that hard to notice." Derek frowns at that and turns to look at his father when a tired looking Micheal walks through the door.

"Dad, is it obvious I like Stiles?" Derek asks and Micheal looks to his son, smirking.

"Are you just realizing that now?" Micheal asks and Derek nods but doesn't answer. Micheal hides his laugh at his wife's glare. Talia stands up and rubs Derek's back softly. Derek smiles at his mom but is still shocked at how obvious his feelings were.

Slowly the rest of the teens make their way down the stairs and to the kitchen, grabbing themselves some pancakes and thanking Talia who smiles at their tired faces. The teens are waking up when she finally eyes them all and looks to the clock, frowning. She makes her way over and touches Laura's back, getting her daughter's attention.

"Do you want to go get Stiles and Jackson down here? It's half-past eleven and they're the only one's not up." Laura smiles and stands.

"Yeah, I got them, don't worry." She says and leaves the table to make her way up the stairs and towards Stiles' room first. She doesn't really want to bother with Jackson right away. She knocks and then pushes the door open, not waiting for a response as Stiles' wide brown eyes meet hers and Jackson's head falls back on the pillow as he lets go of his grip on Stiles.

"Laura, what are you doing?"

"Mom wants you guys downstairs..." She says, looking between Stiles and Jackson. "Why are you in bed together?"

"Okay, Laura, calm down." Stiles says, is cheeks red as his eyes dart out into the hallway, making sure she hasn't alerted anyone.

"Yeah, Hale, we're 18 I think we're old enough to share a bed." Jackson says, getting to his knees so he can pull Stiles backwards, who swats at his hand. Jackson just chuckles at Laura's face.

"No more of this or I'll tell mom." She says, looking to Stiles who groans. "How long has this even been going on? And why doesn't Scott care?" Stiles bites his lip and looks to the grown as her tone gets angrier. "Stiles?"

"What?" Jackson laughs, sitting on the edge of the bed while he grabs some sweatpants. "You think I'm the only one sneaking into their dates rooms." He looks back to her. "Clearly you don't know your 'family' very well." Stiles hits Jackson, looking at him with wide eyes before grabbing Laura's hand.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him and then I'm gonna whoop the both of you."

"Laura, please, they haven't done anything. We didn't do anything." Stiles pleads and Jackson snorts while Laura gapes.

"If the two of you aren't downstairs and dressed in five minutes I'm telling mom and then I'm whopping both your asses." She says, turning and storming from the room. Stiles turns to face Jackson who laughs.

"Aw,babe, she won't hurt you. And she won't tell Talia, we're fine."

"Can you just get dressed and hurry." Stiles asks, grabbing a pair of jeans for himself. "You were absolutely no help in there." Jackson rolls his eyes but pulls on a shirt and follows Stiles down the stairs.

"You boys sleep well?" Talia asks and Stiles blushes when Laura shoots him a glare.

* * *

"Stiles." Derek calls, slinging his arm around Stiles and causing the young man to laugh but grab the arm. "You're going to make me a Molten Lava Cake today, yeah? For the movies?" Talia furrows her eyebrows at her son and looks towards him.

"Hey, I make a good Molten Lava Cake too." She defends, causing the young adults around the table to laugh when Derek shoots her a look and covers Stiles ears poorly.

"Mom, you don't question deserts from Stiles. You ask, accept and adore them. He makes them so few times they're like a rarity, a delicious, amazing rarity." Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls Derek's hands off his ears. "You ask, accept, adore. Never question." Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

"C'mon, Stiles, please!" Laura pleads, making her eyes big and Stiles raises an unamused eyebrow towards her while Derek pokes him.

"I'm going to continue to bother you until you say yes." He says, running his fingertips over Stiles' hips who gapes at him.

"Derek, Laura, leave him alone." Talia warns but Stiles just shakes his head.

"No, I can do it. I've been having a bit of a craving for some anyhow." Jackson frowns at his boyfriend.

"Stiles, you don't have to make it for them if you don't want to." Stiles smiles at Jackson, turning his head to his boyfriend.

"But I do want to." He says and Derek smirks over the younger boy's head.

"See, Jackson, like I said you don't know Stiles like I...mean we do." Stiles hits Derek's chest before walking to his boyfriend.

"So, I'll make some and you go have fun." Laura snorts but doesn't comment when Stiles shoots her a glare. "It'll take a few minutes. I'll even make your favorite." Stiles smiles at him before shoving him lightly to the living room. "Please, just have fun." Jackson grumbles but follows the group out of the kitchen. "Derek." Stiles warns.

"What?!" Derek asks, offended from his seat. "You know you need someone to taste test these right?" Stiles rolls his eyes but gets the ingredients.

"No, if I did, I'd have asked." Stiles says with a small smile, Derek pokes him lightly causing the brunette to jerk and glare.

"Now, who's being the big butt?" Stiles leans towards Derek, with pursed lips.

"Still you, big butt." He smirks, swatting at Derek's hand when it moves his chocolate. "Derek." he laughs lightly, turning back to his ingredients. "You aren't helping."

"Who said I was here to help?" Derek says, softly digging his fingers into Stiles' hips causing the boy to laugh and shove at him.

"Give me my chocolate." He says mock angry. Derek hums before grabbing the eggs and passing Stiles to put it on the fridge. "Dammit Derek." He growls out, still smiling and shying his head. He sighs and retrieves the ingredients, placing them and mixing them. Derek leans over him, poking him and causing him to jerk. "So help me...if you don't stop, Derek, I'll...I'll..." Derek raises a brow and pokes him again.

"You'll what." Stiles narrows his eyes and scan his area before grabbing some flour and flicking it in Derek's face. He smirks proudly as Derek gapes at him.

"I'll do that." Stiles says still grinning and Derek laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Derek replies, reaching behind him to dig his hand into Stiles mix before rubbing his hand over Stiles face who laughs and reaches back for an egg, cracking it on top of Derek's head. Laughing as it drips down Derek's hair.

"You look ridiculous." Stiles laughs and Derek grabs the marshmallow cream and rubs it in Stiles hair who gasps and grabs the oil throwing it at Derek's shirt and rubbing it for extra measure, giggling loudly. Derek grabs Stiles and pulls the teen closer, smashing their chests. Stiles heart beats louder as he feels the oil seep through his shirt. He looks up at Derek with parted lips, still smiling and Derek looks down.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Stiles jerks back from Derek to look at Talia who's standing at the doorway with crossed arms, looking at the mess.

"D-Derek was messing with me so I threw flour in his face." He points to Derek's face. "See?" She looks to Derek who smiles sheepishly.

"Oh my...you two..." She points to them. "You clean this up and then you go clean up upstairs. You're going to track that all over the house." Stiles and Derek both look down as she scolds them but then towards each other and Stiles smiles before laughing. Derek beams back, showing his white teeth to Stiles as he tries to hide his laughter.

"Woah," Laura says as the rest of the group walks in.

"What happened in here?" Jackson asks, his eyes darting between his chocolate covered boyfriend and the smirking older man.

"Derek was being a jerk so I flicked flour in his face...it kinda got out of hand." Jackson's jaw clenches as his boyfriend shoves at Derek before the two start cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Everyone settles down later and Stiles is curled up against Jackson, sitting close by to Derek. Jackson's arm is strewn carelessly over the back of the couch instead of on Stiles but will slip to lower Stiles back to him every time Stiles shifts against him. Derek's sitting next to Laura while Allison and Issac are cuddled in front of Stiles and Jackson. Michael and Talia are sitting together beside Cora and Scott with Laura occasionally sending her sister and her sister's boyfriend looks. Danny in laying against Ethan who is sitting next to Lydia who's curled on Aiden. Halfway through the second movie Derek notices Jackson pulling Stiles back to his chest and frowns. He hesitates before he pinches Stiles' ankle who smiles lightly and kicks at him. Derek grabs his ankle and pulls Stiles a bit, tickling the bottom of Stiles' foot, who laughs at Jackson to shove at Derek's hand who grips Stiles' hand before biting at it playfully. Laura stares at her brother with a small smile while the rest glance over before rolling their eyes and turning their attention back. Derek growls and Stiles laughs, poking the man's side roughly.

"animal." He hisses back teasingly and Derek scrunches up his nose and bares his teeth making Stiles laugh quietly. Jackson slowly pulls Stiles to him and glares at Derek.

"Seriously, Derek, can you behave?" Laura glares back and Stiles cuddles into his boyfriend, rubbing his cheek against Jackson's chest who rubs his arm for a few seconds. Derek raises his hand in mock surrender and keeps an eye on the couple as Jackson keeps Stiles close for a few minutes. It doesn't take long before Jackson's arm is moving up to rest on the back of the couch that Derek smiles.

He doesn't hesitate this time as he smacks Stiles thigh lightly who yips quietly, looking over to Derek and kicking him with a snicker. Derek tickles right under Stiles' knee and Stiles twists in Jackson's grip. Jackson glares at Derek as Stiles uses his hands to try and get Derek's to stop but Derek just grips Stiles' leg and tickles him. Jackson shoves Stiles off him and stands up, causing Issac and Allison to separate and look up to the angered rich boy. Jackson storms out of the house and Stiles calls for him, turning away from Derek with a frown before he scrambles to his feet and follows after Jackson. Michael stops his wife from following and tells the kids to let them have a few minutes alone before raising a brow to his oldest two. Derek frowns at the door.

"Jackson, Jackson!" Stiles calls, running down the steps. "What's wrong?" Jackson turns on him suddenly, causing Stiles to stop before he collided with his boyfriend.

"Are you seriously that stupid Stiles?" Jackson yells back. "Do you not see him flirting with you? Claiming he 'loves you'? And you don't do anything about it, you fucking flirt back!" Jackson says, using air quotes around the words 'loves you' and Stiles bites his lip.

"It's not like that, he's just going through a rough time right now." Stiles defends quietly and Jackson rolls his eyes.

"And there you go defending him." Jackson bites, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Well, you're attacking him." Stiles growls. "And he's not here to defend himself." Jackson shakes his head and waves Stiles off.

"Whatever, I'm done with this shit." He says, walking away and Stiles growls, grabbing out to him.

"The hell you are." Stiles growls and Jackson turns back, throwing Stiles' hands off him.

"Keep your hands off me, Stiles, I'm not kidding." Jackson says back, tone warning and dark.

"No." Stiles fights, face pleading with Jackson. "You're not running away from this. Will you talk to me? I'm your boyfriend Jackson, treat me like it. Don't treat me like that little boy in school that you bullied, I'm your damn boyfriend." Stiles says, grabbing out for Jackson. "Stop doing this." Jackson shoves Stiles and the boy stumbles falling to his ass.

"I'm not dealing with you right now, you disgust me." Stiles frowns but hurries to his feet and runs after Jackson.

"Jackson, please. Stop, just talk to-" Stiles is cut off when Jackson turns and socks him in the jaw before pulling him up by the arms and throwing him towards his car. Stiles closes his eyes for a second and braces himself for another hit before he opens them to look at Jackson. Jackson glares back at him and Stiles breathes. "Please, don't leave, Jackson, please. We can work this out." Jackson rolls his eyes and tosses Stiles to the side. Stiles hits the ground with a grunt, looking up towards Jackson who crouches down next to him.

"Maybe tomorrow, right now. You aren't worth talking to Stiles. I don't wanna see you or hear you or even think about you. You're worthless, Stiles. To me, to Derek." Stiles sits up and looks at Jackson holding back tears. "And if you chose Derek at the end of all this don't think you can come crawling back to me after he breaks you."

"Jacks-" Jackson shoves Stiles again and stands before kicking his boyfriend in the stomach and continuing on his way.

"Call me when you're done being pathetic." Stiles holds his stomach and gets to his feet, eye narrowed.

"You know what?!" He yells and Jackson turns, eyes shocked. "If I'm so worthless and pathetic than fine, leave. Get out of here...here I'll go get your shit." Jackson stands as Stiles goes inside to grab all of his stuff throwing it at him violently. "And when you're done being an asshole, don't call me!" He yells, slamming the door and glaring at it.

"Stiles?" Laura asks, hesitantly and he looks over to the group looking at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He says with a nod. "Now, I'm going to be and I'm sorry for ruining your night. Good night." He walks up the stairs and shuts his door, collapsing to his bed where he rolls over to bury his head in his arm in his pillow and cries. He's messed it all up now. He lost Jackson. No one would want him, need him, love him. Not anymore. Now, he'd be alone. He lost Jackson.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's so great to hear back from you guys on this story. Thanks to Pandabear1715 for cowriting this with me and staying up late with me.

Derek can't help but feel a little guilty as he sits with the family and couples. He can't help but blame himself for Jackson and Stiles' fight and it didn't seem to be a small one. There was a small, quiet chat about going to talk to Stiles before Scott and Cora both told the group that Stiles would need some time to himself to think things over. It fell quiet after that but awkward. Derek stood up and grabbed a plate from the kitchen, placing one of Stiles Lava Cakes on it and grabbing two glasses of milk. He balances them on the plate and heads up the stairs.

Sure, he wanted Stiles to realize he deserved better than Jackson and hopefully decide to be with Derek but that didn't mean he wanted Jackson and Stiles to fight. He never wanted to hurt Stiles by it which he so clearly did. He's never seen Stiles that mad, Stiles doesn't really get mad. He gives attitude and faces but he's never thrown stuff at someone before. Derek worries as he walks the stairs about how much of this was truly his fault. Was it even a good idea to tell Stiles he loved him? And what would it take for Stiles to forgive him? If he does. Maybe, he messed up a bit more than he though. Scott seemed pretty sure Stiles really liked Derek and Stiles seemed to be having fun but maybe Jackson did know Stiles better. Jackson spent a lot of time with Stiles, nights that they probably didn't know about but Derek was pretty sure he knew Stiles better. He stops at the door and lets out a breath, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Stiles mumbles to the knock and Derek sighs.

"I need to talk to you, so I'm coming in." Derek opens the door and sees Stiles sit up on the bed. Derek frowns at the red nose and red rimmed eye.

"What do you want?" Stiles asks, pouting towards him as Derek holds the Molten Lava Cake a bit higher.

"I wanted to make sure you got some." He says, sitting on the edge of the bed while Stiles just looked at it. "And I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm really sorry, Stiles." Stiles looks at Derek before looking down.

"Yeah, you should be." Stiles tells him, playing with his hands in his lap. Derek lets out a breath, tilting his head.

"Stiles, look, I...I didn't think he'd get that upset. I didn't think it'd lead to the two of you fighting, I just...I wanted to have some fun. I just wanted to make you have a good time for a few hours. You know I'm really sorry, Stiles, you know I am. Please, you have to believe me." Stiles looks at his fingers and licks his bottom lip.

"You could've ruined my relationship, you might've ruined my relationship. Jackson doesn't have what all of us have, he's not used to it and you've been pushing his buttons all week. Jackson left and I don't know how serious that is yet because he was so mad he might never speak to me again. What if he doesn't speak to me ever again, Derek?" Stiles' eyes dart and Derek frowns. "what if I really messed things up this time and I lose him Derek? What am I supposed to do then? What am I gonna do without him? I'm going to have no boyfriend, I'm gonna die alone. Oh God, with my dad. I'm gonna die alone in my dad's house. Forget having my own family, with little kids and a husband. I'm gonna die alone in my dad's house. Oh my God." Stiles says, eyes wide and horrified as his hands move with his lips. "This is all bad, oh god."

"Hey, hey, Stiles, breathe." Derek's hands grips Stiles' biceps loosely, before he uses one to keep Stiles head straight. "You were just fine before him and you'll be fine after him. And you're not gonna die alone in your dads house. You're gonna find someone so much better, I promise. Jackson would be stupid to be the one to walk away from this." Stiles' eyes dart between Derek's, losing focus as he runs through all the possibilities in his head. Derek frowns, letting his hand slip to Stiles' shoulder, thumb resting on Stiles jaw. He hesitates for a second before he leans forward and presses a kiss to Stiles' cheek. "You'll be fine." Stiles stops thinking and looks at Derek, turning his head to face him and frowning before slowly smiling.

"You know, an apology cake is not going to work every time." Stiles says, grabbing the milks and putting them on the bedside table.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Stiles nods and smiles. He turns his attention to the cake before grabbing a fork and breaking a piece off. The chocolate drips out and Stiles dips his finger in it, bringing it to his lips and licking it off. Derek's eyes follow it before he grabs his own fork and leans away slightly. Stiles narrows his eyes before smirking, dipping his finger in it again.

"But since you did make me really upset..." He starts and Derek frowns, raising his brows. Stiles jerks forward and swipes his finger over Derek's cheek, smirking when the chocolate stays. "You've got a little something."

"Oh really, are we going there again?" Stiles shrugs before leaning forward and kissing the chocolate mark, leaning back with a sly smile.

"Nope. Call it revenge." Stiles says. "Your mom would kill us if we got chocolate on these sheets."

"Right, revenge." Derek mutters, rolling his eyes as he takes a bite of the cake. "You know, you really cook amazingly." Stiles smiles back as a blush sweeps over his cheeks lightly.

"Thanks." He mumbles and they both fall silent, eating and just enjoying the moment. "Um..can I ask you something...something personal?" Derek looks to Stiles before nodding. "You and Kate were together for...the longest time. Why...why break up with her now?"

"Before I went to go to her place Laura...said something to me. It made me realize that what Kate and I had wasn't love it was manipulation. She was turning me into what she wanted me to be and I wasn't going to take it anymore." He admits, nodding as he thinks about it. The way she tore down him and his family and his friends. "It was the best decision I could've made."

"You didn't..." Stiles swallows, placing the empty plate on the bedside table. "You weren't scared that you were gonna be alone?" Derek frowns and furrows his brows.

"No, I know there's someone out there for me, I just don't know who yet." Stiles frowns and lays back on the bed, Derek lays next to him propping himself up on his elbows. "How about you? Why are you still with Jackson?" Stiles stares at the ceiling before looking at Derek, who's frowning.

"I'm not like you Derek. You could have any guy or girl you want with a smile in their direction. Jackson's the only person to even spare me a second glance..." Stiles says and Derek makes a face, shaking his head slightly.

"That's not true." He mumbles, in reference to having anyone he wanted and that Jackson was the only person to look at Stiles like that.

"I don't even think I'm going to get a second chance at this relationship thing let alone someone who loves me. And...Jackson's not all that bad." Derek's eyebrows rise as Stiles speaks.

"Not all-Stiles, I'm pretty sure he gave you a black eyes." Stiles licks his lips.

"That was an accident, Derek, he was protecting me. There was a fight and when he reached back to grab my hand I moved and he hit me. That was my fault." Stiles lies, not looking at Derek as he speaks who frowns.

"Stiles," He calls quietly. "That's not the only time he's hurt you." Stiles wraps his arms around his torso and glares over at Derek.

"Name another time then." The younger man asks, raising his brows and lifting his glare.

"What about your wrists? He grabbed you hard enough to almost bruise you." Derek tries and Stiles shakes his head.

"He was looking at my arms but I kept moving, he just gripped me tighter so he could get a better look at them.." Derek opens his mouth, the word 'why' escaping before Stiels cuts him off, answering his question before it's even asked. "I thought I got bit by something and asked him to look but when he did I got really nervous he'd find something and freaked out a bit."

"Yeah, well, why is it that after that incident you basically broke down on me in the car about how he hurts you. Stiles, please stop denying this. I'm on your side just tell me the truth." Stiles eyes him for a bit, pursing his lips before he sighs.

"Alright, fine. Maybe he's hit me once or twice but he doesn't mean to. He never means to hurt me but I make him mad sometimes. He doesn't know how to control his anger and I...I deserve it. If he hits me it's because I deserve it. He always apologizes after, he never means to hit me. That's my fault."

"Stiles, no matter what you do Jackson has no right to lay his hands on you like that, ever. That is not your fault." Stiles bites his lip and frowns but rolls to face Derek, laying his head on his arm.

"But...it feels like it. Everything I do seems to piss him off, it...it has to be me." Stiles whispers back and Derek shakes his head.

"That's because he's different than you. You're this funny, sweet, innocent boy whereas Jackson is this stubborn, cocky, possessive asshole who doesn't know how to have fun." Derek grabs Stiles hip loosely and ducks his head slightly to catch those brown eyes. "You will find someone who will treat you right, I promise you that." Stiles licks his lips and blinks innocently.

"Are you sure though?" Derek stays silent for a while, watching Stiles try to stifle a yawn and fail. Stiles cuddles a little closer and Derek smiles, nodding.

"I'm positive." He whispers, pulling Stiles in for a hug.

"I'm tired, I wanna sleep." Stiles murmurs after a few minutes, shuffling out of Derek's arms to lay on his back.

"I'll go then." Derek says and Stiles reaches out to him before he moves. Derek looks at Stiles who frowns.

"Can you stay?" He asks "Please." Derek nods and lays on his back. Both boys lay staring at the ceiling for a moment, their heart loud in their ears as their arms barely touch. Stiles slips unconscious first and Derek slowly follows into the world of dreams. Derek falls asleep with thoughts of Stiles and relationships in his head. He sleeps for only a few minutes, turning his head and furrowing his brows when he hears a quiet whine. He stays asleep until Stiles moans out his name, the same way he did when they were young and Stiles was scared.

"Der." Derek's eyes open and he turns his head to look at the shivering boy. Stiles' face looks like he's having a nightmare but the way he's shivering looks like he's cold. Derek reaches out a hand, gently brushing his fingertips against Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turns and curls into Derek, resting his hand and his head on Derek's chest. Derek freezes for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist to hold the younger man closer to him. Derek closes his eyes and can't help but think he never wants to let Stiles go, that this is how it should be.

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you two actually." Laura says as she watches her mother and father head up the stairs.

"Yeah, what's up?" Scott asks, climbing onto the couch. "Does this have to do with the plan?" He asks, being cut off when Laura glares at him.

"No, I heard you're constantly sneaking into Cora's room." Cora and Scott look at the eldest Hale sibling with wide eyes. "I thought that was a one time deal! I thought I'd catch you in her room once and that was because Stiles and Jackson had ran off to be together. Do you understand how much trouble you could get in for that stuff?" Cora looks down at that. "You two...ugh you two need to think. Especially you Scott. Do you get the trouble YOU would've gotten into for sleeping with the baby? Stop thinking with your dick. You could've gotten us all in trouble. No more. No more." She says, pointing at them and Scott frowns but nods.

"I'm sorry, we'll stop." Cora says, Scott agreeing vocally. "So, what do you think happened with Stiles and Jackson?"

"I don't know but it must've been bad." Scott says, looking to her. "Stiles had never thrown anybodies stuff like that before. Not even to tell them to leave and not come back. He just hasn't, even when he's unbelievably pissed he keeps his temper in check." Cora nods, knowing that.

"I know." Laura says with a nod. "But I'm proud of him for standing up for himself like that." And Scott agrees with her, smiling.

"Yeah, me too. So, I'm gonna head up to mine and Stiles' room for some much needed sleep and maybe try to comfort him while I'm at it." Scott says, standing and pecking Cora goodnight who moves closer to her sister. Scott walks up the stairs and pushes the door open, freezing when he sees Stiles curled up against Derek who has an arm wrapped protectively around Stiles. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, opening them only to see the same image. His eyes go wide and he turns aroudn, running down the stairs, skipping a step. He pants when he gets to the bottom step and puffs his inhaler. Cora and Laura look to him wide-eyed. They walk over to him, worry ont heir face.

"Scott, what's wrong? Scott?" Cora asks, gripping his face.

"St-St-" Scott inhales. "Stiles and Derek are sleeping together." Laura raises an eyebrow and Cora lets go of his face.

"Like..sleeping together or..." Cora makes hand motions. "_Sleeping _together."

"They're not having sex." Scott cries outraged. "Stiles isn't that fast to put out. Damn." Laura laughs and Cora squeals, pressing her lips to Scott's cheek.

"We have to go wake them up and tease them and make them love each other!" Laura tilts her head and raises a brow at her younger sister.

"What? Are we supposed to walk in a be like 'hey, wake up.'?" She questions and Cora turns to her and makes a face.

"No, we're going to jump on them!" Cora beams and the three of them creep quietly up the stairs. Both sisters pause to make a face at the cute scene before them. It lasts a few seconds before the three run and pounce on the two. Derek growls as he's woken up and Stiles lets out a gasped sob when someone's knee digs into his stomach. The three snap back as Stiles groans and holds back tears.

"Stiles?" Scott asks hesitantly and Derek shoots them a glare that has all three backing up a bit but still staring scared and concerned as Stiles turns to bury his head in the pillow, hiding his attempt at holding back his tears.

"Thanks for the wake up guys." Derek growls out, one hand on Stiles back as his glare deepens.

"We were just gonna tease you." Cora defends. "We didn't mean to hurt Stiles."

"Well, you did." Derek bites. "Maybe come back in an hour or two...better yet come back when everyone else is awake." Laura frowns at her brothers hidden concern before she drags the younger two away, sending Scott to Derek's room and shutting the door. "Stiles?" He asks concerned, rubbing Stiles' back. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stiles turns on his back and nods. He doesn't look at Derek's concerned face, hearing the worry in the man's voice.

"I'm fine." He says, his hand still laying protectively over his stomach. "Seriously, it's nothing."

"It's something, let me see." Stiles hand wraps around Derek when Derek tries to grab the shirt. Derek looks to him. "Stiles," He whispers and Stiles' eyes meet his, panicked and scared, far too vulnerable for Derek's liking. "trust me." Stiles grip loosens and Derek pulls his shirt up, gaping at the sight before him. He trails his fingers over the bruises on Stiles' stomach and hips and chest. He looks up to Stiles who has silent tears rolling down his face, Derek swallows and Stiles catches his hand again.

"Please, don't leave me. Derek, stay with me. Don't...don't worry about him, please. Just...stay, I need you, Derek." Derek pauses and looks at Stiles face, pulling his shirt down and nodding.

"Okay." Derek whispers back, laying down next to Stiles who turns into him, hooking his hands together behind Derek's back. "I've got you." He tells him, pressing his face into Stiles hair. They both slowly let sleep overcome them as they fight to hold onto consciousness to stay in the moment.

AN: Let us know what you think, love it, hate it. Hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here's another chapter for everyone or anyone waiting. Big shout out to my love pandabear1715 for continuing to write this with me and put up with me.

Warning: Abuse

The sun shines in through the window, pulling Stiles from his sleep. He shifts around a bit before noticing a body next to his. He moves back a little to look at the sleeping man next to him. His lips part and he stares shocked. Derek had stayed? Derek had stayed. Stiles smiles and tilts his head as Derek's eyes blinked open, hand slipping from Stiles' hip. He blinks at Stiles and frowns at the shocked, happy face.

"Hmm? What?" He mumbles, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"You stayed?" Stiles whispers back, licking his lip and smiling. "You stayed."

"I said it last night, Stiles, I've got you. I promise that." Stiles smiles and lays back down, hugging Derek's chest. Derek hugs the young boy back.

"Thanks, Der." He mumbles into Derek's chest before moving his head so his chin rested on Derek's chest and he could look in Derek's eyes. Derek smiles back to the younger man but doesn't say anything just holds the brunette close. Stiles pokes him after a few minutes. "Thank for everything." He says before he uses one hand to interlace it with Derek's who smiles at it. Derek meets Stiles eyes and drags their hands up. "What are you doing?" Stiles asks, laughing lightly. He squeals when Derek bites his hand lightly and Derek rolls his eyes removing Stiles' hand from his mouth.

"Great, here comes the teasing."Stiles tilts his head but lets go of Derek's hand to trace his pout causing Derek to snap at him again.

"What teas-" The door opens and the three friends walk in with giggles. Stiles laughs and Derek meets his eyes.

"That teasing." Stiles lightly smacks Derek and the three come over to the bed, bouncing while Stiles rolled away from Derek.

"Aw, look at the sleepy lovebirds." Cora coos, flopping on her stomach next to Stiles who glares at her playfully. "Waking up together, so adorable."

"Stiles and Derek laying in bed, K-I-S-S-I-"Laura sings to them and Stiles sits.

"Nope, no kissing here." Stiles says to her and she pouts. "More like sleeping."

"But I bet you wanted to put your mouth all over him." Everyone looks at Scott, who is seemingly proud of his jaunt. "No, like...I meant...you guys!" Stiles snickers, covering his mouth. The three Hale siblings laugh as well.

"I bet you did though, want to...all over my big brother." Cora says and Stiles looks to her gaping.

"Oh my...shut the fuck up. Derek and I are just friends." He says while Derek sits up, throwinga carefully arm around Stiles shoulder.

"Yeah, but you guys wanna be more." Laura says and Stiles bits his lip, leaning into Derek who looks at him before shooting them all a death glare.

"Seriously, shut up." He says and they all pout.

"Alright." Scott says. "Sorry."

"Oh and..." Cora extends a hand to Stiles' knee. "Sorry for hurting you last night." Stiles smiles while the other two agree.

"It's okay, I forgive you guys. It was an accident." He shoves at them. "Now, c'mon, we need to go down and eat." He says. They all head out and Derek pulls Stiles back, Stiles meets his eyes and tilts his head.

"Are you gonna tell them? I can't keep this secret for you, it's not safe." Derek says and stiles frowns.

"Will you trust me on this one? Give me a week, everything will be fine. I promise." Derek nods and follows Stiles out of the room and down the stairs, settling in the kitchen with the other couples and family members.

"Morning boys." Micheal greets and they smile at him, greeting him the same way.

"Hi, Stiles, how are you? Last night was rough." Stiles smiles towards Talia and hugs her.

"I'm okay, thanks."

* * *

Stiles hates movies, or more along the line of he hates sitting through bad movies when he could be doing something else. Everyone had decided to send Talia and Micheal out for a day away and dating. Laura, Cora and Derek had given them some money to have a nice long day away, including movies and dinner and whatever else they wanted to do. Derek seems invested in the movie so Stiles smiles, looking to his hand that no longer held a mark from teeth earlier that day. He wiggles his way off the couch, mouths 'I'll be right back' and walks away. He grabs a water from the fridge before walking back over, stopping behind Derek where he slings his arms over the back of the couch and ducks his head. Derek raises a brow but doesn't look to hi, focusing on the screen. Stiles turns his head and presses his lips to Derek's neck, biting and sucking the flesh. Derek tilts his head for a second before backing away from Stiles mouth who smiles.

"The hell?" He questions, smirking back at stiles but eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's for biting me this morning." Derek laughs and snatches Stiles' water opening it and taking a sip. Stiles flips over the back of the couch,half on Derek. He snatches his water, laughing when it sprinkles down Derek's shirt. Derek glares and shakes the bottle causing Stiles to laugh as it sprinkles on his shirt and pants.

"Shut up, lovebirds, some of us are watching the movie." Cora snaps and they quiet down, laughing silently. Stiles offers his water a few minutes later and Derek smiles, sipping it.

* * *

Stiles thought it would be fun to play tag, sure he was a bit sore and wounded but he wasn't dying. He could run better than Scott. Or at least he thought so. Laura was it first because she's 'an old lady'. But she caught Cora who caught Issac who caught Ethan who caught Allison who caught Lydia who caught Cora who caught Scott who caught Stiles. Stiles was it and there was no one around, anywhere. They all disappeared. It wasn't hide-n-seek it was tag, you don't hide. So when his eyes spot Derek he takes off running towards the older man who dodges his first attempt and his second attempt.

"Derek! Derek! Stop running, stop it!" He laughed out, watching Derek tumble to his back and tripping, falling on top of him. Derek grunts and laughs, steadying Stiles with his hands. Stiles laughs and looks into Derek's eyes, smiling. "Derek, can I do something?" He asks and Derek narrows his eyes but nods.

"Yeah, what?" Without answering Stiles leans down and presses his lips to the opposite side of Derek's neck, nipping at it gently before he sucks. "Dammit Stiles." Derek says, looking at Stiles from the corner of his eyes but not shoving at the boy. Stiles licks and Derek's eyes shut as he bites off a moan right before Stiles' hear it, his hands tightening slightly in their places on Stiles. Stiles smiles while biting lightly before remembering Jackson. He quickly pulls away and laughs lightly, flushing when he realized what he did. "Remind me not to bite you again." Stiles raises a brow but his eyes don't meet Derek's focusing instead on the mark on Derek's neck. He swallows but keeps his smile and stands up.

"Oh, yeah, you're it bitch." Stiles says, laughing and running. Derek lays there for a second, pressing his fingers to the new mark before he gets up and runs, trying to find someone.

* * *

Everyone leaves pretty early, wanting to get in alone dates before the end of the weekend. Allison and Issac are the first to leave, followed by Lydia and Aiden then Ethan and Danny. Cora and Scott sit with Derek and Stiles, talking about their plans for back to school. Derek's sitting by Stiles with his arm thrown over the young adults shoulder and Laura comes in with drinks, frowning and tilting her head when she spots Derek's neck. She puts the drinks down and crosses her arms, examining the two love marks on his neck. She slowly walks beside them and stands behind Derek.

"So, Derek, how'd you get these love bites?" She asks, poking the bigger, darker one. Derek's hand snaps to cover them and Derek shrugs.

"Somebody," He says and Laura looks towards Stiles, who's looking at Derek.

"Is that somebody my little Stiles?" She questions and Derek looks to Stiles.

"Possibly." Derek replies and hears Cora and Scott high five each other.

"Nice one, Stiles." Scott says and Stiles ducks his head blushing. He shakes his head slightly, Derek's face heating up as well when his older sister laughs. The door opens and the group looks towards Talia and Mike.

"Hi, kids, how was your night?" Talia asks as they walk to the five of them, frowning at the sight.

"Derek, who bit you?" Micheal asks, flipping on the light. Talia frowns at her husband and grabs his arm lightly.

"Honey, those are love bites?" She looks back to the group when Mike frowns at her. She sees Stiles blush harder when she eyes him, blaming him. He ducks his head again and Cora laughs, musing his hair.

"This whole time we thought my little Stiles was so innocent but behind out backs he is leaving love bites on my baby brother." She says and Stiles looks back at her.

"He bit me first." Stiles defends poorly and hears Cora squeal slightly.

"So you're leaving love bites on each other? How cute." Laura says, nodding. Derek hides his face.

"Laura, stop it, please." Derek pleads and Stiles ducks his head, hiding it in Derek's shoulder along with a small laugh.

"They really call them love bites?" Micheal asks and the group laughs at him.

"Yes, dad, god you are so slow." Cora says, smiling at her father.

* * *

Stiles sits with Derek while Cora and Scott run upstairs to grab Scott's stuff. Scott comes down and tells Stiles he's leaving now. Stiles frowns but nods, turning to Derek. He shifts his back on his shoulder and smiles.

"You can stay here for the night and leave for school from here with Cora in the morning." Derek tries and Stiles thinks about it before shaking his head.

"I haven't seen my dad all week and I don't have clean clothes here for school tomorrow." Stiles says and Derek frowns, tilting his head.

"I can wash some clothes for you. Can you please stay, Stiles?" Stiles frowns and licks his lips, sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Der, I can...I'll come by after school." Stiles says and Derek frowns but nods, he was begging to sound like what Derek assumes Jackson sounds like. He just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach which is probably because he's spent the whole week trying to get Stiles to realize Derek loved him and if Stiles walks out that door to Jackson, he'll fail.

"Ok, just...come by after school and text me when you make it home." Stiles smiles and agrees but leaves. He follows Scott to the car, shoving his friend lightly and tossing his bag in the backseat. The two drive, laughing and joking about the weekend. Scott tries to get some details about Derek and stiles but Stiles just says they're just simply friends.

"Thanks for the ride, bro, see you tomorrow." Scott nods and waves him goodbye. Stiles pulls out his phone and text Derek.

'_made it home, cu tmrw' _Stiles texts, removing his keys to open his door and toss his bag down. He greets his father and says he's tired but they'll talk in the morning.

_'okay good, glad you made it home okay. I will see you tomorrow and I love you.' _He smiles at the response and quickly types out his reply.

_'ik u do'_

_'no stiles, I love you. Like I actually love you. Well I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams, good night.' _He frowns as he thinks it over, remembering what Jackson said, what Derek said. He swallows and tucks the phone under his pillow before pulling it out to reread the text. 'I love you' Derek loved him. Derek loves him? He licks his lips and smiles before rolling over. He's close to sleep when his phone rings, he looks at it.

_'I'm really sorry about this weekend. I hope you're not mad at me. I hope you didn't mean anything you said because I didn't mean any of it. I love you so I will see you tomorrow. Night.' _Stiles makes a face at his phone before flipping to his other text from Derek. He fall asleep with thoughts of both boys in his head. Did Derek really love him? Could it be possible? Derek doesn't lie to him.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up he looks at the text from Derek and smiles before he takes a shower and gets dressed. He tells his father about his week away, leaving out minor details. He left out the fight and giving Derek hickeys which may or may not be major details but whatever. He gets to school and ignores Jackson, still angry at his 'boyfriend'. He had really had it with that guys, he didn't wanna be hurt anymore.

"Okay, Stiles, what's going on?" Jackson asks right before lunch, stopping at his boyfriends locker. Stiles shuts his locker and looks to the blond.

"I've thought about it over and over, this weekend, these past few days. It's all I could think about today and...we're over, Jackson." Jackson grabs Stiles before the teen could get away and Stiles inhales sharply but knows he's safe. He knows Jackson wouldn't ruin his reputation at school.

"No it's not." Jackson bites and Stiles glares back lightly. "We'll talk about this after school."

"Let me go." Stiles hisses. "We're not gonna talk about this after school or tomorrow, we're over. Through, done. Nothing to talk about." Stiles rips himself from Jackson's grip and walks away. Jackson stares at his boyfriend angrily as the young man walks away from him and meets up with Cora and Scott, laughing, as if nothing happened. As if he didn't just TRY to break up with Jackson. Jackson glares down the hall and clenches his fist. How dare Stiles even THINK about breaking up with him?After all Jackson's done for Stiles what gives that ungrateful shit the right.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the day and Stiles says goodbye to his friends before getting in his jeep and peeling away from the school. He's unaware of the Porsche following him and pulls up to his house, rolling his eyes when he sees Jackson pull up behind his car. Seems somethings never change.

"Stiles, let's talk inside." Stiles crosses his arms, leaning against his door, pointing back towards Stiles car.

"Get off my property." He says, his phone held loosely in his hands. "We're over, Jackson." Jackson growls and comes at Stiles, grabbing him and shoving him in the house, snatching his phone and shoving him to the floor as he kicks the door shut. "The fuck Jackson!?"He yells at him and Jackson frowns at the phone before holding it to face.

"'I love you. Like actually love you.', is this why you think you can break up with me?" Stiles stands up, reaching for his phone.

"I have a right to break up with you. This is one of those reasons, you aren't better than me Jackson. Somehow you think this relationship is just you and it's not so it's over." Jackson tosses Stiles phone and Stiles flinches at the sound but stands his ground.

"It's not over, we're together Stiles." Stiles shakes his head but gasps when a fist knocks him to the ground. Stiles rubs his jaw and looks up to Jackson, getting back to his feet.

"Alright, let's list the reasons we're over. Number one..." Stiles points to his face but gasps when Jackson punches him in the stomach he doubles over and Jackson hits him in the face, knocking him into the wall. Stiles swings back, catching Jackson's jaw but Jackson just grabs him and tosses him down the hall.

"I only hit you because you make me." Jackson says, walking over to Stiles who hit the wall roughly, groaning. Stiles gets to his hands and knees only to be kicked in the stomach. "You're ungrateful, you're obviously a whore." Jackson says kicking Stiles again in the stomach and then once in the face. Stiles grabs Jackson's leg and pulls him down, grunting when Jackson hits the ground and kicks him against the wall. He wraps his arms around the stomach and watches Jackson stand. Jackson grips his hair and pulls him to his feet but Stiles keeps his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. "Did you jump in bed with Derek the second I left? Huh? Let him fuck you, use you." Stiles shakes his head and cries out when Jackson smashes it against the wall. He slumps to the floor and Jackson tilts his head. "Tell me we're not over, tell me you love me."

"I...I..." Stiles tries but then shakes his head, kicking his own feet out and smiling when Jackson stumbles. Jackson grabs his legs before he can escape and he yells out when he hits the floor face first. Jackson rolls him over and straddles him, looking down at him. Stiles pushes at him, tears falling from his eyes. "Jackson, don't."

"What's-a-matter baby?" Jackson questions leaning down and kissing Stiles lips, spitting blood onto the floor and wiping his mouth. He balls a fist up and hits Stiles in the face. Stiles whimpers and pulls his arms to block his face. "I gave you everything." Jackson says, throwing fists at Stiles' body, who attempts to curl into himself to swing back but Jackson grabs his fist and meets Stiles eyes. Stiles pants, looking up at him. "You wanna hit me baby?" He asks and he smiles. "I know this is your good hand and all but you should learn not to hit people." Stiles cries out when he hears the bone crack and slams his other hand on the ground before grabbing Jackson's hand.

"Please, please, Jackson, stop, please, I'm sorry." Jackson hits him the face and Stiles spits blood from his mouth, the taste overwhelming. Jackson stands and kicks him, sending him into the wall. Stiles grunts and curls in on himself, cradling his wrists as Jackson's blows keep coming. Stiles pulls him up again, causing Stiles to whine. Jackson grabs his jaw forcing Stiles to look at him.

"Look at me." Stiles does so, panting and crying. "This isn't over until I say it's over, do you understand?" Stiles nods, unable to do anything else. "Good and stop texting Derek, stop talking to him. Understand?" Stiles nods again and Jackson smiles. "Now, maybe you should learn not to be a bitch. You should be thankful I spend time with you, that I gave you a second glance. All the things I did for you you should be grateful for. Are you?" Stiles nods and sobs in a breath. "Say it."

"I-I...I'm really grateful for-for you J-Jackson and and everything you do for me." He croaks out and Jackson smiles pinning him to the wall but his throat. Stiles chokes and claws at the hand.

"That didn't sound to genuine babe, sounded forced and like you were crying. Why would you be crying unless, are you that grateful?"Stiles nods, trying to gasp in some air but Jackson just looks at him expectantly. "I can't hear you, are you that grateful?" Stiles tries to say something but he can't, he can feel the edge of his vision blacken and then the grip loosens. "Well, that wasn't the right answer." Jackson knees him in the stomach and tosses him into the wall. He collides with it and hits the floor, gasping for air. Jackson walks over to him and gives him another kick. "I think you've learned your lesson don't you." Stiles nods and tries to croak out a yes but can't. Jackson lands another kick and Stiles can do nothing but slump to the floor. Jackson kneels down and rubs at a cut on Stiles face, smearing blood. He leans until his lips touch Stiles' ear. "Tell anyone about this and see what happens." He pulls away and meets Stiles eyes before he smiles and lands one more punch, standing. "Bye baby, see you later." Stiles lays on the floor and tries to push himself up but coughs and falls back down, panting for air. His phone was too far away and he couldn't scream. He closes his eyes and pleads for someone to find him. His bottom lip trembles and he cries.

AN: I feel like a horrible person, poor Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: And though I left you with a cliffhanger pandabear1715 makes sure you never have to wait too long for a continuation(yeah, I would've made you wait much longer) and for telling me not to push myself when I get sick. Thank you for all your reviews, we were very happy with them.

Sheriff Stilinski sat at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. It had been a relatively slow day, most thinks being taken care of fast so he could finish filling out some older paperwork he needed to get done. He had lunch with a few of the guys at the precinct and talked about Stiles a bit. He organized his office a bit before grabbing his keys, intent on heading home for the night with no more stress about the day. He smiles to his men and says his goodbyes.

"Alright," He says to the officer at the front desk. "I'm heading home, you guys have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sheriff, have a nice night." They say back and he gets in his car. He drives down the road and decides half-way home to pick up a nice dinner for him and Stiles. They hadn't gotten to talk much this week since Stiles spent it at Talia's and when he got home it had been too late for them to have a decent conversation. This morning was too hectic so sitting down and eating a nice meal with his son to talk would be great. He grabs some food and places it on the passenger seat, finishing the drive home. He pulls up in the driveway, noticing Stiles' car and grabs the bags of food. He cuts the engine and he pulls the keys out. He locks and shuts his doors, heading to the front door. He stops at the mailbox and frowns, removing the contents he finishes on his way. He opens the door and looks down at the mail in his hands.

"Stiles!" He calls out. "I got us some food." He hears something that sounds like 'da', like a croak or a whine. A whine follows that and his head snaps up. He lets go of everything and runs to Stiles, who's attempting to push himself up. Stiles lets out another noise that he doesn't like and isn't sure if its a whimper or a grunt. "Hey, hey, Stiles, stop. Stop moving." He says and this time he knows it's a whine the escapes his son's lips. Without thought he dials 911, running a hand through his son's matted hair. "Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay. Keep your eyes open Stiles."

"911, what's you're emergency?"

"This is Sheriff John Stilinski, I came home and my son's beaten on the ground almost unconscious. I need an ambulance and officers."

"Alright, sir, they're on their way." John sighs and runs a hand through Stiles hair who fighting to stay awake. "Is Stiles breathing, Sheriff?"

"He's breathing but he's gonna pass out."

"Sir, you need to keep him awake until they get there." Stiles lets out another noise that makes the Sheriff frown and bite his lip.

"Stiles, you need to keep your eyes open for me, alright, you know this." Stiles lets out a whine and the Sheriff just continues trying to comfort him without injuring his son further.

"Can you tell what happened Sheriff?"

"I'm not positive, it looks like someone broke in." He doesn't want to mention the blood that seems like it's everywhere even though he knows it's not. "Stay awake, Stiles." his son's eyes fly open at the command and he fights off the pain, breathing slower than when the Sheriff first got here.

"Alright, EMT's should be arriving shortly,don't hang up until they get there. Can you assess his wounds?"The sheriff looks at Stiles and frowns.

"He's on the ground, I can tell he's got a head injury and it looks like his wrist might be broken. He looks beat up." John looks up the flashlight lights and Stiles whimpers. "Sh," John soothes. "You're gonna be okay, Stiles, okay?" His son doesn't respond as EMT's enter the house. One drags the Sheriff from his son as he hangs up to call Melissa. He watches them look over his son who makes noises every so often. "Melissa, it's John. Stiles is being brought into the hospital. I need you to make sure he has a room and I need you on him. I trust you the most."

"Alright, John, calm down. Everything will be fine. They'll have a room for him, I'm right here."

"Okay, okay, thank you."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know what happened? He's badly beaten. We're on our way though, I'll see you soon." He follows the men out, looking to Stiles who seems horrified and confused. He tells him everything will be okay and gets in with him, looking at his son who's staring up at the roof with furrowed brows.

* * *

The words are all blurring together as they bring Stiles in to the hospital but Melissa's right there, leaning down to Stiles to tell him that he'll be okay. Then he's being taken down the hall and she grabs John, stopping him from following his son.

"John, we'll take good care of him, okay? You need to stay here, stay calm. I've got Stiles, he'll be fine." John nods and watches as she heads down the hall after Stiles. His heart pounds in his chest and he runs his hands through his hair. He had to call Talia, Talia had to be called. She had to know.

"Hello, John, how are you?" She answers and John sinks into a chair running a hand through his hair. "John?"

"Stiles was...he's in the hospital."

"What?" She asks. "What do you mean he's in the hospital?"

"I got home and he was on the floor badly beaten. I don't know the extent of the injuries yet, Melissa just took him back but God, he was a wreck. He couldn't even call out my name." He whispers, recalling the horrible noise his son gave. He didn't know who would or even could do that to Stiles.

"Oh, John, I'm so sorry." He can hear the tremor in her voice and he nods, closing his eyes.

"I think he's gonna be okay. He's safe now." He's not sure if he's saying that for her or himself but Stiles was safe, he was in good hands. Melissa wouldn't let anything happen to him. "I knew you'd want to know."

"Thank you, I'm gonna come by for you alright, Micheal and I? Stiles will be fine." He nods and looks to the floor. Who could hurt his son like that? And why? He hides his head in his hands as he sends up a silent prayer to his wife for his son's safety.

* * *

Derek puts his keys in his pocket and pulls his leather jacket tighter over him. He had waited for Stiles for a few hours and decided he was going to go surprise the boy and make sure that Stiles' dick of a boyfriend, Jackson, hadn't stopped Stiles from coming over. He reaches out the door when it opens and he jerks back a bit before smiling at his mother.

"Hey, mom. I was just about to head out, I'm going to go see Stiles." He tells her and she frowns at him.

"You can't go see Stiles." She goes to continue but Derek doesn't let her, cutting her off.

"What? Why?" He asks and she sighs, looking to the ground before looking back to her son.

"Sweetie, Stiles is in the hospital." Derek takes a step back at his mother's words and looks at her in shock and fear.

"What? No. No he's not." Derek says and Talia frowns at him. "What do you mean he's in the hospital? He was just here...last night, he was right here. I don't understand how he's in the hospital."

"C'mon, sweetie, I'll tell you what happened. Where are you're sisters?" Derek frowns but follows her to the living room, where the two girls and father look up to the wife and son.

"Why does Derek look like someone kicked his puppy?" Laura asks and then stands to hug her brotehr when his face crumbles even more.

"Stiles is in the hospital." Cora stands with a gasp.

"What? What happened?" She asks and Talia shushes her, rubbing her son's back gently. Derek stands there staring at the floor.

"John said he came home to see Stiles beat up and barely conscious. They took him to the hospital. Last I heard they didn't know the extent of his injuries but we all know he'll be fine." Laura and Cora look to her, frowning. Derek's jaw clenches as he thinks about Stiles and Jackson.

"Well, I'm gonna go see him." Derek says and Talia stops him.

"Call his father first okay?" Derek nods and sighs. "Stiles will be fine Derek."

* * *

John sighs and helps his son to the couch as Stiles requested loudly in the car. Stiles sighs when he hits the couch, snuggling into it and wincing at the pain that shoots up his side.

"Careful." John says, running his hand through Stiles hair. "Jackson and Derek called while you were in the hospital I told them both you'd be home today so they might stop by later. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine." Stiles says, groaning when his father frowns at him. "Seriously, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well, I have to go get your pain meds...are you sure you'll be okay?" Stiles groans again and raises his wrist with the cast on it.

"I will be fine, please, go get my pain meds." Stiles says and his father opens his mouth. "I'll be fine. I know what to do and what not to do, don't worry about it." John stares at his son a bit longer as the young man moves a bit before smiling at him, causing the father to return it before leaving.

"Call me if something happens." John calls out and Stiles just says fine and waves him off with his good hand, listening to his father shut the door. He groans again and rubs gently at his injuries. He was in so much pain and he was so mad at Jackson but what could he do? What could he do now? Clearly he couldn't fight Jackson off. He thinks before he falls asleep against the couch.

* * *

Derek glances at his phone as he drives down Stiles' street, slowing as he comes up to the house and growling when he sees Jackson making his way to the door. Jackson doesn't even look at him as he knocks on the door and Derek notices the car is parked right behind Stiles'. He frowns heavily and scowls. He knows Jackson was the one to put Stiles in the hospital. He doesn't bother to cut his engine as he exits the car, slamming his door shut. Jackson looks to him as he stalks forward and Jackson's face turns to one of anger as he walks over to Derek as well.

"Stiles doesn't want to see you." Jackson growls and Derek glares back

"You need to leave." Derek bites back and Jackson raises a brow. "I'm sure you are actually the last person Stiles wants to see right now."

"You know, you're all talk Hale. You say you love him and all that bullshit but you don't know him. You don't love him. Saying it means shit coming from you." Derek's jaw clenches as he glares down at Jackson, the men now standing chest to chest.

"That's funny coming from you, when all you do is sit there and beat him to your liking for your own convenience. I bet you couldn't take someone who would fight back." Jackson's eyes narrow dangerously at Derek's words who stares back.

"Asshole." Jackson lunges at Derek, tackling the older man to the ground, who growls and hits the ground. The older man swings up and clocks Jackson in the jaw. Jackson swings out and hits Derek's stomach then his side and Derek kicks Jackson off of him and hits Jackson in the stomach who growls and hits Derek. Jackson's quick to flip them but Derek just stands and slams Jackson into the ground. Jackson screams at the pain and knocks Derek to the ground with a punch to the face and a leg around his. He punches Derek again in the face who grabs Jackson and shoves him. Both boys are unaware of the small crowd they've created and the two cars as they try to hit the other one. The cars stop and the front door opens as John and Mike exit the car to break up the fight. Talia runs towards the door to stop Stiles from getting involved as the injured man's eyes go wide at the fight before him.

"Hey, Hey." John yells as he grabs Jackson, pulling him from Derek.

"Derek, stop!" Mike yells as he pulls his son away from the man. Derek pants against the hands holding him but keeps his glare on Jackson, who's stopped moving in John's arms. John and Micheal slowly let go of the two boys who instantly go at each other, causing the men to restrain them again, holding them back and this time Derek struggles a bit longer, especially when he hears his mother trying to convince Stiles to go back inside.

"What the hell is going on out here?" John finally asks, not letting go of Jackson who glares back at Derek.

"He needs to leave." Derek looks up at John. "Sheriff, all he does is cause problems."

"What?" Jackson yells back but quiets when the Sheriff levels a glare at him. "All I was doing was visiting my injured boyfriend who I care for deeply when you rudely interrupted me and attacked me." Derek rolls his eyes.

"You shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"No? So, I'm just supposed to leave my boyfriend alone when he's like this." John sighs and looks to Derek when the man laughs.

"Right, I'm sure you're here cause you're really worried he's okay." Derek sarcastically bites towards him.

"Yeah, safe from your pedophile hands." Jackson replies and Micheal glares at him.

"Watch it." He warns and Jackson just makes a face back at him. The sheriff looks to Derek and raises a brow.

"Derek, what happened?" Derek looks to Jackson then to John.

"He's the one who did that to Stiles." Derek admits, watching Jackson's eyes narrow harder and his jaw set. In Talia's arm Stiles tenses and looks towards Derek shocked and horrified, a bit confused why Derek would say that. Derek said he'd give him a week. A week. John's lips part as he looks to Derek then to his son.

"Stiles is that true?" Stiles looks to his father and brings his good hand to his eyes while his father frowns. He cries quietly before turning to Talia and asking her to take him inside.

"Of souse, sweetie." She looks over her shoulder at John and Mike before shutting the door as she walks him inside. She leads him to the couch and lets him cry on her. She holds him and gently cards her fingers through his hair, soothing him and telling him it'll be okay.

"Honey, you need to tell me what's going on." She tips his head up to look at him and he sniffs. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I..." He shakes his head and rubs at his cast.

"Is Derek right? Did Jackson do this?" Stiles lets out a breath and leans forward.

"Yeah, but...he didn't mean to. It was...it was my fault." Talia shushes him and cups his face, meeting his eyes.

"Sweetie, Stiles, no. It doesn't matter what you did this wasn't your fault." She says, tears filling up in her eyes and he purses his trembling lips, looking back at her. "Nothing you could've done would've made this reasonable. Has he...hurt you before?" Stiles licks his bottom lip and looks to the floor. He swallows and her heart pounds.

"Yeah, he does." Stiles whispers, a bit embarrassed and a bit scared. Talia pulls him to her and tries to hide her tears as she thinks of Stiles being hurt by his boyfriend.

"He won't ever again."She promises. She holds him for a bit longer to collect herself then pulls him away to meet his eyes. "You relax, I'll be right back okay?" Stiles nods and slumps against the couch. She stands and exits the house, walking to the four men.

"Jackson, you need to leave?" She says to him, pursing her lips and raising a brow as if daring him to make a comment to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Micheal asks, keeping on hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mike, John, Jackson needs to leave." Jackson frowns

"What? Can't I go see Stiles?" He asks and the woman raises bother her eyebrows at the young man.

"No." She says sternly then points to his car. "Leave now."

"Alright." Jackson says, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just gonna say bye first." Derek scowls.

"She said leave." He growls. "Now, goodbye, Jackson. Before I have to kick your ass again." Derek says, miming his mothers face from earlier, daring Jackson to say something.

"Oh." Jackson says, shaking his lips and trying not to growl back. "I wish you would." Mike grabs his son as the man goes to hit the blond again and John glares at Jackson.

"Jackson, leave now. I don't know what's going on but leave." He says and Jackson scoffs before walking back to his car, muttering that it was bullshit. Derek's eyes are on the ground when the sheriff turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Derek says looking up to the man. "I should have handled it differently...I..." John cuts him off and pats his shoulder.

"It's fine, Derek. I didn't like that kid anyway." He says and looks to Talia who smiles at him.

"Would you mind if I stay and make dinner for you and Stiles? As an apology for riling him up and this entire day." John smiles.

"That'd be fine, why don't you call the girls over and it'll be like old times again." He offers and Derek smiles lightly as his father nods, heading towards the car to get them. John heads back to his car to pull it into the drive and grab Stiles' medication and ice cream.

* * *

Laura and Cora are in the kitchen with Talia making food while John heads to the living room to talk with his son who's with Derek. Cora brought over colored Sharpies to sign Stiles' cast but the only one that's been touched is the red one and that's because it's in Derek's hand. John stops at the door to look at the two of them and frowns at the way they're seated. Derek's kneeling in front of Stiles and holding his broken wrist still loosely with Stiles' hand wrapped around Derek's while Derek signs the cast. Stiles' head is tilted and reading it but Derek looks up at his son a lot, as if making sure what he was writing was okay.

"Yeah, it shocked me at first too." John looks to Micheal, who is looking at the two boys as Derek gets up on the couch with Stiles, red Sharpie placed back on the table but out of it's package.

"What shocked you?" Mike looks to the sheriff and smirks before nodding towards their sons.

"That they're in love with each other." John looks back to the two, examining their body language as Mike continues talking. "I think the girls are right though, they'd go good together." John frowns at the thought as Stiles pokes at Derek's split lip and zeros in on them as he talks.

"Look, we have matching wounds." Derek laughs lightly and shakes his head while Stiles beams at him.

"Yours is healing and mine will take longer." Stiles licks at his wound but doesn't stop smiling as Derek rests his head on the back of the couch looking at the younger man.

"Yeah." John says back to Mike before following the other father back to the kitchen. Derek and his son?

* * *

Derek helps the rest of them bring the food in the living room and makes a plate for Stiles, curling up on his knees to help feed the young man. At first he hands the fork to Stiles when Stiles growls he doesn't need any help but he watches Stiles drop the fork a few times and then switch to his good hand and scowl at his food.

"I'm sure if you glare at it and threaten it, it'll just pop into your mouth." Derek tease and Stiles turns to face at him, before rolling his eyes. Derek smiles and Stiles pouts. "Here, let me see." Derek says, taking the plate from Stiles and scooping some mashed potatoes up, unaware of the eyes on them. He lifts the utensil to Stiles mouth who laughs when Derek half misses. "Sh, Stiles. They're watching a movie."

"Oh, shut up and feed me right." Stiles hisses back with a grin and the two sisters exchange a look before turning their attention to the TV while Talia smiles at them. Derek gets a bit more hits before he takes a bite of Stiles food who makes a sad face at him. Derek swallows and apologizes.

"I'll feed you off my plate too." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You better." He swipes his finger through some of the food and presses it to Derek's nose. "Ah, ah, ah." He laughs when Derek goes to shove food in his face. "You can't food fight with an injured person." He beams and Derek rolls his eyes.

"You're totally milking this." Stiles smiles and leans closer to Derek, who's eyes dart to Stiles' lips as the young male looks about to kiss him. Stiles shuts his eyes and Derek follows, leaning forward. Stiles peeks one eye open and smiles, ducking his head to eat off the spoon still held in Derek's hand. He leans back and Derek looks to him, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Aw, don't pout, Der, it'll happen soon enough." Stiles tease back and Derek pouts causing Stiles to smiles and hold his hand with his available one. Derek's thumb makes circles on the skin where it rested that made Stiles smile. Stiles looks over to him as Derek places the plate back on the table and leans up slightly, hissing at the pull. "Der, come here." Derek raises his brows but leans down to Stiles who grips his neck, examining the hickey still present on Derek's skin. Stiles' eyes focus on it as he rubs his finger over it and Derek smiles lightly.

"So you've got someone new giving you hickey's Derek? Who's the lucky someone?" John asks and Stiles flinches, his grip tightening next to the mark at the thought of someone else giving Derek a hickey. Derek looks up at Stiles and smiles.

"Someone really close to me." Stiles smiles back at Derek, his cheeks burning a bit. John raises his eyebrows as he realizes Derek's not just answering him but talking to his son. Oh God. Laura and Cora look to each other, beaming while Derek's parents meet eyes. Talia smiles while Mike raises a brow. John smirks lightly and looks away from them.

"So, special someone huh?" He looks back to the duo. "Why haven't you told us about this someone?" Stiles swallows at his fathers words who smirks when he sees Derek looking into Stiles' eyes.

"My parents already know and you'll know...once it's serious. Not real..." Derek says and keeps eye contact with Stiles who frowns slightly. "I know it's real." Stiles keeps eyes contact before smiling and looking down. John looks over the them as Stiles hand slips off Derek's neck but Derek's slips onto Stiles', making the boy look at him.

* * *

John blocks out the shifting and laughter from the two guys next to him as he moves to let Cora curl up in his seat. After a few minutes both boys go silent and still and John sighs waiting for it to start up again. When it doesn't he looks over ready to ask if they're okay when he sees them curled up together. Stiles injured arm is in front of him against Derek's stomach and he's on Derek's lap. His forehead is tucked in the crook of Derek's neck with his cheek on Derek's collar bone and chin on Derek's chest. Derek has one hand wrapped around Stiles to keep him steady and the other intertwined with Stiles' on Stiles' lap. Derek's cheek is resting in Stiles hair and both boys are completely unconscious. John tilts his head at Derek's signature on the cast, trying to read it while he looks up to his son's face. In red letters, prominent against the white cast, read 'I love you and I'll be here until you get better. Love Derek aka SourWolf). He smiles lightly, recalling the way Stiles used to call Derek a sour wolf whenever he came over because he wouldn't do what Stiles wanted. Derek always gave in. Stiles hadn't called Derek that since junior high, five or six years ago. Derek had remembered. John looks up to his son's peaceful face a small smile on the boys lips.

"What is it John?" Talia questions and Cora lifts her head to look at the three men before awing at the sight of the two curled together. Laura perks and shifts, beaming at the duo while Talia raises a brow.

"I haven't seen him this happy since before Claudia died...I'm really glad but...I hope it stays like this." John says, a small smile twisting on his lips. He knew Derek was a good guy and even with an age difference he'd be able to live with this. He and Claudia had been a few years apart as well so it didn't matter much. Mike and Talia were a few years apart as well so he saw no issue in it. As long as Stiles was happy John had no complaints.

AN: So there you have it. Seriously guys, huge freaking thanks to pandabear1715 this chapter. It's not the last chapter but without him this story wouldn't exist and he was very supportive when I was sick last night by letting me go. So thanks to him and we both hope you guys enjoy this chapter greatly.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hi guys, pandabear1715 and I have worked on this today and it kind of differs from many of the other chapters because we didn't want to draw out Stiles' few days off from school, so we hope you like it and let us know.

Stiles mumbles as he wakes up in bed, still holding hands with Derek and half asleep. He moans and meets Derek's eyes, squinting at the sun that gleams in through his window. Derek doesn't let go of Stiles' hand but sits up to look at him. Stiles yawns before smiling at Derek.

"Morning." He mumbles to Derek who smiles and says good morning back. Stiles frowns at his stomach when it grumbles quietly. "Oh man, I'm hungry."

"Okay, I'll go make you breakfast." Derek says and Stiles doesn't even have time to argue before Derek is off the bed and out the bedroom door. He stares at it for a few seconds before snuggling into the bed. Derek hurries down the stairs intent on making Stiles some breakfast but stopping when he sees his mother.

"Shut it." She says. "I'm already making his breakfast." Derek blinks at her, he had heard the Sheriff leave earlier but he didn't know his mother was here.

"Okay but he needs apple juice with scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, but not burnt just with some crisp to it..." His mother raises her eyebrows at his words. "and two pancakes with maple syrup on the side and a single piece of buttered toast." She blinks at him before crossing her arms when Stiles calls out to him. He looks up then looks to his mother, expecting an answer.

"Don't give me that look. I know. Just...go be with him...jeez." She says, staring at him like he was overreacting to Stiles injuries and he smiles before heading back up the stairs. She frowns and mouth the order to herself, turning back to the kitchen.

* * *

Lara places the cake next to the brownies on the table as she starts on cookies. Stiles eyes the food before turning to look at Derek a little horrified and a bit confused. Derek just smirks and tilts his head. Laura barged in with no reasoning and walked straight to the kitchen, causing Stiles and Derek to follow her there as she baked cookies for him. Once the cookies are in the oven she turns with icing to the cake.

"So, Stiles, how are you feeling?"

"Better."He says, nodding and Derek places the heel of his palm on the edge of Stiles seat to get a better look at his sisters frosting.

"Do you want anything else?"

"No, Laura, you didn't have to make all this." She waves him off, glancing up quickly to smile at him.

"Nonsense." She tells him. "Have you been taking you're pain meds?" She looks up with a raised brow and he nods. She looks at the proximity of Derek to Stiles and raises her brows before smirking. "So had my baby brother here tried to get you into bed while you're injured?" Stiles flushes and Derek groans while she snickers.

* * *

"Derek!" Cora screams "Open the door." Derek sighs but leaves Stiles in order to pull the door open. Cora pushes past him with a single box of pizza and Scott follows with four more boxes. Derek raises his brow as Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Lydia, Allison and Issac all enter the house. "Pizza and movies for the injured man we call Stiles." Stiles beams at them as Cora puts in a movie before plopping next to Scott who cuddles both her and Stiles, keeping them close. The couples place themselves together, leaving the available space next to Stiles open. Derek sits next to him and Stiles kicks him, pouting. Derek raises a brow and Stiles pouts before rubbing his cheek on Scott who smiles down at him. Derek instantly understands Stiles wants to cuddle. He looks at the rest of the young adults in the room and bites his lip before sighing and shifting to cuddle Stiles who moves to let Scott cuddle him while he gets closer to Derek.

"Thanks, Der." Stiles says, smiling before grabbing a slice of pizza from Scott. Derek ducks his head and presses a kiss to Stiles cheek who closes his eyes and then smiles, holding the slice up for Derek. Derek takes a bite and smiles hoping Stiles knew he was sorry for keeping him waiting.

* * *

"Derek," John greets as he enters the house, food in his hand and pulling his key from the door. "Do you mind heading home for the night, I was hoping to spend some time with Stiles?" Derek stands and nods.

"Yeah, that's fine." He looks down to Stiles, who's eyes are wide. "I'll be by tomorrow. Do you need anything?" Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head. Stiles watches Derek leave, saying his goodbyes to his father before eying the bag in his father's hand who holds it up and smiles when Stiles' meets his eyes.

"Got you a double double with fries and orange." Stiles' eyes light up at his fathers words. Both Stilinski's are sat on the couch, eating while talking randomly. It takes a few words before John decides to ask Stiles about Derek. "I've noticed Derek's been over a lot..." John says, looking towards his son and raising a brow. "anything you wanna tell me?" He teases and Stiles smiles softly.

"Nothing's going on..." He replies before looking to the floor as he feels heat run up his neck from shame. "I'm still with Jackson." John frowns at that.

"How about a new relationship?" Stiles licks his lip and leans into the couch.

"But...Jackson." The young man says weakly and John frowns, raising a brow.

"You two fight a lot." John says, quietly. "Maybe you guys need a bit of a break." Stiles bites his lip and looks to his father shaking his head.

"Dad, I can't break up with Jackson." Stiles admits, ignoring the heat that spreads across his face at the confession. He's learned not to break up with Jackson, Jackson had to break up with him and he wouldn't.

"Stiles, why not?" John questions and Stiles looks down, avoiding the question. Did he tell his father? Does he admit to everything that happened? "Son, listen to me. You can tell me anything. Why can't you break up with Jackson?" John's heart pounded in his chest as he watched his son gather the courage to answer, inhaling deeply, while shaking slightly.

"'Cause, dad, this is what happens when I tried." Stiles replies, voice shaky and soft as if embarrassed to admit it.

"What do you mean?"

"How I am now." Stiles admits weakly, good hand gripping at the fabric by his leg and John ducks his head.

"How, Stiles?" No one talks for a beat. "Like how Stiles? You need to answer truthfully here, does he hurt you?" Stiles sniffs and looks up to his father, bottom lip fighting trembles. Tears fill his eyes and flow quietly down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't know how." John feels like someone hit him as he reaches out to hold his son to him. "I'm sorry." John holds him and tells him he has nothing to be sorry for, nothing to apologize for.

"Stiles, you need to break up with him. We'll get a restraining order and if he touches you again I'll arrest him myself." He pulls Stiles back to look in his sons eyes. "Okay?" Stiles nods and collapses against his father.

* * *

Derek's sitting on the toilet in front of a standing Stiles as he slowly wraps up Stiles' ribs. Stiles looks down at Derek, his hair slowly drying from his previous shower. His shirt lay behind Derek where his jeans and boxers rested before he asked Derek to help him. His mind runs around everything that has happened recently and how great Derek has been. Derek looks up to him and smiles.

"Thank, Der, you've been really great." Stiles says, smiling back.

"Don't mention it." Derek replies, turning his attention to the wrap before him when Stiles runs his fingers through the older man's hair.

"I talked to my dad." He says, his heart pounding as he looks at Derek.

"What did he say?" Derek asks, as he starts to finish wrapping Stiles' waist.

"That we're gonna get a restraining order and I'm gonna break up with Jackson tomorrow." Stiles flinches at the thought and Derek's hands snap back in fear he's hurt the younger man. He looks to Stiles who staring dazed, face written in fear. Derek stands and runs his hand to rest on the back of Stiles neck, softly making him look into Derek's eyes.

"Is that why this happened? Did you try to break up with him?" Stiles just nods and Derek sighs, anger filling him at Jackson. "Then I'll drive you to and from school and Scott will keep an eye on Jackson. He's not gonna touch you, you'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

After Derek had made sure Stiles would be ready when he got here tomorrow and laid in bed with him talking about nothing really he made his way down the stairs ready to leave. He was almost out the door when John called him back. He walks slowly, shutting the door and facing John.

"Before you leave, can we talk?" John asks, standing. Derek shuffles his feet but nods.

"Uh, sure, what about?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Stiles?" Derek swallows and licks his lips at the younger male's father.

"What-what do you mean?" He asks, frowning and furrowing his brows.

"I mean..." John hesitates, looking down and debating his next words before looking up at the man in front of him. "How happy you've been making him." Derek shrugs and tilts his head.

"I've noticed he's been happier but I haven't thought it's because of me." Derek admits. The Sheriff nods to him, wanting what's best for his son.

"It is and I know you guys like each other so...I know you want to be with him like he'd love to be with you. Don't let that slip away...you both deserve to be happy and I'd like to see you both happy." Derek licks his lip and looks down before looking up at the Sheriff unsure.

* * *

"Cora, hurry up!" Derek growls to his little sister, annoyed that Laura had left with the other three already. "If you aren't in the car in three minutes I'm leaving you here."

"Derek." Cora says, smiling and raising her brows. "I understand you wanna see your boyfriends and all but chill out." She teases and Derek glares back.

"He's not my boyfriend." Derek stresses and Cora smirks, grabbing some food.

"Yet." She says and he rolls his eyes, snatching her energy bar.

"Shut up." He deadpans. "And sit in the back!" She gapes as he stops her before heading out the door.

"I'm old enough to sit in the front, Derek." She hisses.

"Well, since you didn't want to hurry up you can sit in the back." He tells her, smiling as he shuts the door behind her. She scoffs.

"Yeah, right. You just want to sit by Stiles, you were putting me in the back regardless of how fast I got ready." She pouts. He smiles but doesn't deny it.

"Shut up and get in the car." He tells her and she rolls her eyes, opening the door as he entered the driver's.

"Sorry for keeping you away from him." She says sarcastically and he just shoots a glare back at her before peeling away from their house towards the road.

* * *

Derek pulls up to the school, parking his Camaro near the school. Cora looks out the window and beams.

"There's Scott, c'mon let's go." Cora says, grabbing the door and opening it.

"Wait!" Derek says, reaching back to stop her before looking at them both. "I'm gonna pick you guys up right after school, okay?" Stiles smiles at him before pulling his door open.

"Yes, dad." He says with a wink while Cora laughs before exiting the car. Stiles stands at the door before slipping back in and Derek raises his brows. Stiles leans over and presses a sweet, quick kiss to Derek's cheek before pulling away. "Thanks, Der."

"No problem Stiles." Derek says smiling as Stiles exits the car, turning and grabbing the lacrosse player that was staring at him. The player holds him up as Stiles stutters out an apology. The other boy just smiles and brushes it off, steadying Stiles before eying Derek as the older man waited for Stiles to make his way to the group. Stiles continues on his way to Scott and the player walks towards his own friends.

* * *

Stiles spends the whole day avoiding Jackson and close to someone else. He knows that Ethan, Aiden and Issac all probably know he was avoiding Jackson as the three of them would sometimes gravitate towards him before Jackson could sometimes with their date in tow. He'd just smile at them, avoiding looking at Jackson and talk to them. At the sound of the bell, he's standing with Scott and Cora, waiting for Derek and the rest of the kids. He laughs at something Scott says before he sees Jackson coming to him. He meets the blond's blue eyes and swallows.

"Hey, babe, what gives? I haven't seen you all day." Stiles swallows when Jackson's finally in arms reach. "You haven't talked to me, you haven't even looked at me. What's going on?" Jackson asks, raising his brow and daring Stiles to say something.

"I'm breaking up with you, for real this time." Stiles says and his heart pounds when Jackson's soft smile falls.

AN: Another cliffhangers for all my lovely readers, trust me I'm smiling so big right now. Surprisingly though this one is courtesy of pandabear1715, I'm so proud of him writing cliffhangers without me begging to. So what's gonna happen now?

This chapter is like a bunch of little vignettes, which is something I've really wanted to be playing with, so please let me know what you think. Lots of love, enjoy the cliffhanger.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well, here's a new chapter for you all patiently waiting. Thanks to pandabear1715, who is so freaking awesome, seriously. And thank you readers for reading and waiting patiently for the chapter.

Warning: abuse

"_Hey, babe, what gives? I haven't seen you all day." Stiles swallows when Jackson's finally in arms reach. "You haven't talked to me, you haven't even looked at me. What's going on?" Jackson asks, raising his brow and daring Stiles to say something. _

"_I'm breaking up with you, for real this time." Stiles says and his heart pounds when Jackson's soft smile falls. _

Jackson's small smile falls and Stiles swallows, staring back at the blond. Who rolls his eyes and let's out a laugh, before reaching out to Stiles who jerks away from the touch. Jackson stops laughing and raises a brow.

"Why don't we talk about this in private?" Jackson says, his eyes looking behind Stiles at the group of Stiles' misfit friends.

"Are you crazy?" Stiles asks, eyes darting between Jackson's. "Hell no. That last time this happened I ended up in the hospital."

"What?" Jackson asks, frowning and batting his eyelashes a few times, pretending to be confused. "Babe, that wasn't my fault. You can't blame me for whatever happened that day." He says, watching as Stiles' eyes narrowed. Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and then yells.

"Don't fucking lie!" Jackson's eyes go wide when Stiles yells. Slowly, a few students start making their way over. Stiles points to himself, eyes narrowed. "I have been covering and covering for what you did to me. YOU did this to me. YOU did! So don't fucking lie anymore, Jackson!" He spews as if the name in itself was venom in his mouth. His jaw sets as he stops.

"What the fuck am I lying about? Stiles, really!?" Jackson yells back, ignoring or possibly unaware of the growing crowd of students.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't you dare try to act clueless about this." Stiles hisses back, eyes narrowed, heart pounding. His palms are sweating and his fingers are shaking and he's not sure if it's from nerves, fear or anger. They've all seemed to overcome him so quickly.

"Babe, what the hell is going on?" Jackson asks, frowning at Stiles. "Are you trying to make some big scene?"

"Me?" Stiles laughs at that. "Make a scene? Really, Jackson?"

"Yeah, are you doing this so Cora will go and call Derek? That's it isn't it? It's always Derek." Jackson growls back and Stiles parts his lips, leaning back for a second before leaning towards the blond.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asks, furrowing his brows and frowning at him.

"Oh." Jackson says with a nod. "Now _you're _gonna play innocent? I'm not stupid, Stiles. I know you're sleeping with Derek! You're a whore and that's why no one loves you! You get it? You're nothing. You bend over for anything that walks, panting and begging for it like a fucking animal!" Stiles blinks at that, the words hitting him hard as he stares at Jackson. "I'm the only one that put up with you, I'm the only one that ever will put up with you for more than a quick fuck. No one will ever love you, Stiles, no one, ever."

"Jackson, you better shut your fucking mouth!" Cora growls, stepping up to lacrosse captain and glaring while stiles looks away for a second. "There are a lot of people who love Stiles."

"Like who Cora?" Jackson asks, with a small laugh. "Who? Please! Enlighten me. I'm the only one who can put up with his ass." Stiles swallows and looks back to Jackson.

"Yeah, fine. You're right, okay? Jackson, you're right and I'm so sorry for putting you through all this shit but it's over. Happy? You don't have to put up with my ass anymore." He shakes his head. "I hope you have a better life without me." He looks at Cora. "I'm gonna walk home, okay? I'll see you later." He doesn't stop at Scott's or Cora's hands as he pushes through the crowd, heading away from the school. Cora turns to Jackson.

"You're an asshole, I hope you feel better." She bites and Scott rubs her back, hand twitching to hit Jackson.

"Yeah," Issac bites. "That was really messed up. You really hurt Stiles." Jackson rolls his eyes as one of his lacrosse teammates stops to look at him.

"Damn, Jacks, you hurt him bad." The guys says and Jackson raises a brow at him. "You just lost a really good guy Jackson." He says, lips curling around the edges that makes Jackson frowns. "Hopefully no one else takes him." The lacrosse player winks before walking off in the way of Stiles. Jackson stares at his teammate.

"I'm gonna go check on Stiles." Issac says and Cora nods, following him towards Stiles, leaving Scott alone.

"What the hell was that Jackson?!" Scott growls, his mind replaying the words of the argument. Jackson had hit his best friend, had beaten his best friend, had left his best friend in a condition where he was barely conscious.

"What did it look like McCall?" Jackson scoffs back with narrowed eyes.

"Like you being an asshole."

"Stay out of this." Jackson growls, putting a hand up and pointing a finger to him. Scott glares back.

"The hell I will, you're fucked up. You come near him again I swear...in fact, if he wasn't so upset I'd whoop your ass right now!" Jackson laughs at Scott's threat as if it's a joke and shakes his head.

"Please, McCall. I could take you down easier than I did Stiles." Scott's eyes narrow and his fist clench at his sides.

"What do you mean?" He asks and Jackson smirks, leaning forward and lowering his voice.

"I'd beat your ass the same way I beat Stiles' ass." Scott growls and socks Jackson in the nose, smirking at the sound of the bone crushing under his fist. Jackson stumbles and Scott pounces on him, taking him to the ground and throwing fist at him. Words fell from Scott's lips as Jackson struggled to gain the upper hand from Scott's fist, pounding down on him viciously. Hitting Jackson's face and chest, Scott felt like he couldn't stop, even as he drew blood. Hands wrapped around Scott and tugged him off Jackson who wiped at the blood on his face but didn't move from the ground, groaning in pain.

"Scott! Scott!" Derek yells, pulling at the angered teen. Scott pants as he's lifted off the ground.

"I hope you feel exactly what Stiles did, you ass!" Scott yells at him.

* * *

Stiles makes it pretty far when a gently hand touches his shoulder, he's still shaking at the confrontation. He didn't want to face Cora or Scott or anyone else who had witnessed that pathetic fight. He turned and met familiar eyes and a weak, small smile.

"Hi."

"Hey, I know you...I bumped into you this morning." Stiles says and Ryan gives a huff of a laugh, he looks down for a second before looking up to Stiles with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, my names Ryan. I uh...just wanted to make sure you were okay." He says, letting the smile slide of his face to frown in concern. Stiles licks his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Stiles admits and Ryan smiles but doesn't push the young man any further.

"Well, if you need anything you can just ask me. Even if you don't need anything you can just come to me and we can not do anything." He says and Stiles looks up at him, raising a confused eyebrow and smirking lightly. While Ryan gives a shrug, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Hey, you're Jackson's friend. What the hell do you want?" Cora snaps as her and Issac finally make their way to Stiles.

"I'm nothing like that asshole." He defends and Cora raises a brow, pursing her lips.

"Mhm, sure you aren't." She says sarcastically and Ryan frowns. "Stiles, you're gonna come home with us okay?" He nods.

"Yeah, okay. Can we just go home now, please?" He swallows and Cora frowns harder at the tears brimming his eyes, as he struggles to keep them at bay. Ryan looks to Stiles for a second before smiling softly.

"Well, I hope you feel better." He says, embracing Stiles in his arms. Stiles freezes for a second before smiling slightly.

"Uhm, thank you." He says, feeling Issac's hand wrap around his and pull him from the hug. He follows Issac and Cora back to the school, Ryan's eyes following him. He turns back briefly before hurrying back to stay in step with his friends. Ryan's quick to follow them after smirking at the look back. The four of them stop when they see Derek holding and angry Scott and Jackson on the ground.

"What happened?" Cora asks, while Ryan jogs over to Jackson, making a face down at him.

"Damn, you alright?" He asks, helping Jackson up. "I think your nose is broken."

"Doesn't matter, Derek, we're going to Stiles' house, now." Cora says and Scott turns to make his way to his friend, frowning at him. "Issac you want to come?"

"Yes." Issac says without a hesitant beat. Ryan reassures Derek he'll handle Jackson and watches the group leave.

Derek's driving while Scott's in between Issac and Cora but leaning forward slightly so his hands on the back of Stiles' seat. Stiles looks to Scott then to Derek and though he has a sinking feeling in his stomach about what happened while he was gone he needs to hear it.

"Derek, why were you holding Scott when we got there?" He asks, staring out the front window. Derek looks to the younger man and licks his lips but doesn't get the chance to answer as Scott does.

"Cause I beat Jackson's ass. That's why he was on the floor. I hope he's in so much pain and I hope he feels like shit today and tomorrow and for a week at least." Stiles snickers and shakes his head, causing Derek and Scott to smile slightly.

"Hey, Stiles, do you know why Ryan was talking to you?" Issac says after a few moments. Stiles pulled down the visor and met Issac's eye in the mirror.

"I have no idea, but he hugged me too. The hell? I barely know him."

"When did you meet him?" Scott asks, pushing up on Issac to meet Stiles' eyes who smirks at the two boys, holding back a laugh.

"Wasn't that the kid who almost knocked you down this morning when you got out of the car?" Derek asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Bumped into and yes, he didn't almost knock me down, Derek." Derek grumbles at Stiles as the younger male shoves the visor back up.

* * *

The minutes tick by and the five of them sprawl into Stiles' living room. Scott is curled against Cora, his foot resting against Stiles thigh behind Issac who's sitting in between them. Stiles is curled against Derek with his feet in Issac's lap who leans back, just avoiding crushing Scott's leg. Stiles ducks into Derek's chest as the woman screams and Derek chuckles lightly causing Stilesto hit him with his good hand before looking back to the screen. The door opens and had Stiles been in any other position or alone he would have shrieked and hopped off the couch ready to attack the intruder. Instead, he tenses and waits.

"Hey kids." John greets and Stiles smiles.

"Hi dad." The rest of the kids greet his father as the Sheriff makes his way across the room.

"How was school?" He asks them and Cora jerks up, almost knocking Scott off of her.

"It was crazy!" She says and the sheriff raises a brow at the girl, smiling lightly as he hears murmurs of agreement.

"Well, you gonna tell me what happened?" He asks and Stiles pushes himself up a bit.

"Well, I broke up with Jackson so he caused this huge scene so I started walking home and-"

"What?" Derek says, cutting the younger man off who looked towards hims. "What do you mean you were gonna walk home?"

"I just was." Stiles answers. "I was mad and upset and wasn't thinking. Anyways," He turns back to his father who looks to Derek, recalling their previous discussion before looking to his son. "I walk back with Cora, Issac and this kid Ryan and we see Derek hold Scott. Turns out Scott and Jackson fought after I left." John looks to Scott who smiles sheepishly.

"You and Jackson fought?" Scott licks his lips.

"Yessir." He says and John nods, raising a brow.

"You win?" Scott smirks.

"Hell yeah I won, I mean...yes I did." John nods again and smiles.

"Good, thank you." Stiles blushes and hides his face in Derek's shirt while Issac laughs and comfortingly rubs his ankles. Scott smiles at him and John laugh while Cora makes a face towards the young boy and then looks to her boyfriend. "You two look out for each other, it's good to see that's still true."

* * *

No one moves from their position for a while until Issac looks at his phone and shifts a bit, causing Stiles to murmur weakly but pull his feet off Issac's lap and get closer to Derek, who just holds him a little tighter. Scott shifts so that he can pull himself and Cora a tad closer to his injured friend.

"Hey, guys, I got to get to Allison's. You wouldn't mind driving me real quick would you Derek?" He asks, looking towards the older man who gives a nod and stands. Stiles' grip tightens on his waist and he lets out a whimpering moan. Derek presses a soft kiss to the younger man's head and pulls Stiles' hands from him.

"I'll be right back, babe." Derek says and Stiles moans but shifts to he can cuddle up to Scott, who's more than happy to get off his girlfriend and hold onto his own friend. Cora rolls her eyes but smiles and waves Issac and her brother goodbye.

"Okay, you two need to get together right now?" Stiles furrows his brows while Scott looks back at his girlfriend a little shocked and a little hurt. "Not you two!" She clarifies with a laugh. "Stiles and Derek."

"Oh, yeah, I agree." Scott mumbles before felling back into his friend, wanting Stiles to know that if he had known sooner he'd have dragged Jackson face on the ground all the way home. Stiles just gives a sort of shrug.

"What's stopping you? You two are happy together."

"I don't know." He admits. "I want to be with Derek and everything feels so perfect with him. But something is clearly stopping us from doing anything about it." Scott looks up at his friend and frowns.

"Well then we'll have to work on getting you guys together." Stiles laughs at her and she frowns.

"Yeah, Cora because that's gonna happen." He bites and Scott looks to his girlfriend who has a new look of determination on her face. The three fall silent, watching the movie play out before them. The door opens only to slam shut and reveal an angered Derek. Cora and Scott look towards each other while Stiles just frowns at the older man.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Cora asks and Derek shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says back, leaving the three to walk into the kitchen. Stiles shifts Scott away to his girlfriend and stands to follow Derek into the kitchen. Derek's holding the table and looking down and Stiles tilts his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks and Derek looks up raising his brows and frowning.

"Is there much to say, babe? You probably already know what happened." Derek replies and Stiles gives a soft shrug.

"Alright, true. She try to get back with you?"

"Yeah, with some new...encouragement this time. I don't want to get back with her." Derek says, leaning backwards until he's leaning against the wall behind him. Stiles' heart jumps and he swallows.

"But...you want to...date someone right?" Derek raises a brow at Stiles. "Who? I'm sure they'd jump at the words." Derek smiles as he watches a blush go up to Stiles' neck. He opens his mouth, ready to spill everything, his own heart thumping behind his ribs.

"We're hungry." Cora says as her and Scott walk into the room. Stiles looks away from Derek's eyes and licks his lips.

"Alright, I'll make something real quick." Stiles says, listening to their approval. He walks over to Derek and presses a hand to his cheek, offering a smile. "Don't let her get to you again, Sourwolf." He says before leaning up and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Derek's lips. When he pulls away, his eyes stay locked on Derek's, his heart pounding loudly. Derek's hand snaps behind Stiles' neck and pulls the younger male back to him, kissing him passionately on the lips. Stiles' hand fell to Derek's hip and he shoved the older man into the wall who gripped his hair, pulling slightly. Cora and Scott both tried to smile but looked a bit horrified and slowly moved out of the kitchen. Stiles lets out a noise into Derek's mouth, pushing himself closer to Derek. Derek moans before pulling away and ducking his head to Stiles' ear.

"Fuck, if you weren't hurt..." He whispers and Stiles swallows, eyes fluttering close again.

"Mm, what would you do?" Derek doesn't answer just goes for Stiles neck, who brings his hands up to card throw Derek's hair as Derek leaves a mark as revenge for the ones he had. Stiles lets out a whine when Derek nips a little too rough and Derek licks it apologetically but Stiles just shoves himself into Derek. His fingers tighten in Derek's hair and he pulls Derek's head away from him, meeting Derek's eyes. He leans forward and kisses Derek quickly before pulling away. "I have stuff to do." He says, letting go of Derek's hair before leaning forward and biting Derek's neck smirking cockily at the hiss Derek gives. "But we have to talk about this later."

"Sti, it's been longer than a few. Can you please make some food now?" Stiles steps back but his eyes don't leave Derek's for a few more minutes.

"Yeah." He says, turning to Cora and smiling. "I'll get started now." He puts on a pot of boiling water and gets out lasagna noodles and some sauce. He puts his meat on a skillet, placing it on the stove and keeping an eye on the water until it boils. Derek snatches the noodles up and Stiles reaches for them, with a playful glare. He trips over his own feet and Derek catches him before he can hurt himself further. With his good hand bracing himself against Derek's chest and his bad wrist behind Derek, Stiles lets out a breath. Derek leans down and bite at Stiles' hickey who whimpers and fists his shirts. "D-Der, stop. I need to finish before Cora kills us." He whispers and Derek reluctantly hands the noodles back, watching Stiles move about the kitchen, preparing them food. "Go set up the table." He says and Derek eyes him for a second before agreeing and leaving the kitchen to wash up from his return from the Argent's. Stiles closes his eyes and leans his head against the cupboard, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Cora stands at the edge of the cliff looking over the town in awe, Scott right next to her while Derek and Stiles stood a bit behind her. Stiles eyes fill with the same amazement at the sight and a smile twists on his lips. Derek smiles down at the man before looking over.

"Wow," Cora says finally, sinking down to sit. "This place is beautiful. How did you guys find this place?" Scott sits next to her and smiles at her.

"Some guys were talking about it so I came to check it out." He tells her and she smiles, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's nice." She says and Stiles hums in agreement.

"It's quiet and peaceful, it's really nice." Stiles looks to Scott and licks his lip before grabbing Derek's hand. "Walk with me?" Derek nods and lets Stiles lead him away from the younger couple. "Der, what do this mean? What does this make us?" Stiles asks, stopping a bit away from Cora and Scott who have faded from vision. He leans against a tree and pulls Derek closer. "Do I mean to you what you mean to me?" Derek sighs and brings his forehead to rest on Stiles' head. He slowly shakes his head.

"I don't know." He says meeting Stiles' eyes who looks away, closing his own. "I don't know what we are, I don't know what this is." Stiles nods and pecks Derek.

"Oh, okay." He says. "We'll think on it, we'll figure it out." Derek nods and they stay there quiet. Stiles with his back to a tree, hugging Derek and resting his head on Derek's shoulder. They stay there for a little before walking back to the younger couple. Derek and Stiles sit down but not the same way Scott has Cora, more separated and distancing.

"So," Cora says, looking toward Stiles. "what happened? I know you guys were talking about you." Stiles licks his lip and Derek makes no indication of hear it.

"I don't know." Stiles replies with a sigh, looking up to her and smiling softly. She nods and tunrs her attention back to the almost fully set sun.

AN: What?! Derek, no! Hah, I hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapter to come soon.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Alright my lovely, perfect readers here you go another chapter of this story. Pandabear1715 has kept me on track and co-wrote this with me and is probably one of the coolest people I've met through here, because he puts up with all my bullshit. So big thanks to him and hope you all like this.

Issac heads away from the angered Cora and oblivious Derek who stop in order to remove their jackets and Derek throws his keys into their designated area. He looks back at them continuing up the stairs but stopping and ducking once he knows he's out of sight and listening to the conversation that was sure to erupt into an argument quickly. Derek had picked him up with Cora in the passenger seat and, after living with them for so long, he knew that something had occurred between them and a fight was bound to break out once they believed they were alone or at least in the safety of their own home. He was right. Cora huffs loudly and Derek raises a brow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks and she narrows her eyes back at him.

"You know what, Derek, don't pull that with me." She bites back. Derek smiles bitterly.

"Don't pull what with you?" He asks and she growls lightly.

"You know what, Derek!" She yells at him and catches the rest of her families attention. Laura puts her hands on her baby sister's shoulders while Michael walks over and crosses his arms.

"What's going on in here?" He questions them and Cora points ot Derek.

"Derek is playing with Stiles' emotions and I am not having it! He is my friend, you know?" She scowls at him and Derek furrows his brows, a frown taking over his lips.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He asked. "Have you not heard a word I've said? I'm in love with Stiles."

"Then why won't you DATE him!?" She shrieks back and Derek winces slightly at the yell, shrinking back at the narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to rush anything."

"Rush? Oh you don't want to rush it but you'll willingly suck his face off? You broke his heart today when he had to tell me you told him you didn't know what you two were." Talia clears her throat.

"How...how in the hell can Derek suck Stiles' face off?" Derek blushes at his mother's confused words while Laura explains.

"Like aggressively making-out where..."

"They basically did each other on the floor!" Cora scowls and Derek ducks his head in embarrassment before looking up to Laura's narrowed eyes. "But with feeling, like they loved each other." Derek goes to defend himself. That he didn't have sex with Stiles and he did love Stiles but Laura cuts him off.

"And then you turn around and tell him you don't know what you two are? C'mon Derek." She hisses to him. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Alright, hey. Calm down." Talia says, pointing to her eldest daughter. "We can all figure this out without yelling about it. I'm sure Derek doesn't mean to play with Stiles' feelings, it's very obvious he loves Stiles." Issac stands and runs closer to them, catching the groups attention. Derek's blush growing when the wide-eyed younger male points to him.

"You like Stiles? Oh my god, I've gotta call him." Ignoring Derek's yells for him, Issac pulls his cellphone out and dashes up the stairs.

"See what you do!?" Derek yells at Cora who gapes.

"What I do!?" She yells back.

* * *

Issac make sit to his room and shuts the door, dialing Stiles' number and landing on his bed. He listens to the song before Stiles answers it.

"Hello?"

"Operation get you with Derek is now in motion." Issac replies, listening to the snort on the other side of the line.

"That's a shitty operation name. And don't bother, I don't think he likes me much anyhow." Issac frowns at Stiles' tone.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Derek spent the past few weeks trying to get me out of my relationship with Jackson because he was afraid Jackson would take it too far one day and I'd be left hurt. You had to have seen us that week. Then when Jackson does take it to far and I ended up in the hospital Derek doesn't take that opportunity to ask me to go out with him, Issac. He takes that opportunity to make out with me and tease that if I wasn't injured he'd have his way with me. Then when I finally ask what that makes us...he says he doesn't know. He says he doesn't know what we are. I would've accepted it if he just said we were friends or...or even brothers and nothing would ever happen between us he just didn't want me to be hurt by Jackson but if he loved me like you all seem to think he does...he'd have taken the chance." Issac's eyes are burning with anger as he thinks about Jackson hurting Stiles but his lips are frowning as he thinks about Derek playing with Stiles' emotions the way Cora said he had.

"Oh God, Stiles, why the hell didn't you tell me? Stiles, Jackson really...? Oh my God, why didn't I notice? I'm so stupid, ugh, Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"Issac," Stiles voice is soft and smooth. "You're not stupid, I don't ever wanna hear you say that again. And I didn't tell anybody."

"Bullshit, you know you told _Derek._" He draws out the name, teasingly and hears Stiles' small scoff on the other line.

"Only cause he caught it." Stiles admits weakly.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Issac falls back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Cause I told him not to."

"So he was protecting you...obviously that means something." Issac murmurs back, tucking on hand under his head.

"I've never...really...looked at it that way." Stiles confesses and Issac smiles.

"And he's been flirting with you, like, a lot." Issac says, eyes focused on the ceiling while he listens to Stiles' movements on the other side.

* * *

Stiles opens his locker and tosses in a book from the night prior before grabbing another one and shoving it into his bag, zipping it up and throwing it to place it on his shoulder. A hand stops it and Stiles' heart skips before he turns to face the man, his brown eyes meeting green ones.

"Let me help you with this?"

"Uhm...okay but...I can...do it may self?" He reaches for his bag quickly before he purses his lips and nods his head, taking his hand back as Ryan throws it over his shoulder. He smiles at him. "Thanks." He says.

"So, how's it going, Stiles?" Stiles raises his brows at the boy but turns to shut and lock his locker.

"Better." He admits, looking towards his bag. "You know, you really don't have to...I can carry my bag myself."

"No, no." Ryan says, shrugging the bag up higher. "I got this." Stiles nods and keeps one brow raised.

"Course, you do." He mumbles before following the man to his first class.

* * *

Allison and Issac are sitting alone at their table, waiting for the rest of their friends to grab food and come sit down with them. Issac leans towards her slightly smiling and she smiles back at him, raising a brow.

"So, Derek likes Stiles." Issac gossips and Allison's lips twist downward slightly.

"Derek Hale?" Issac nods. "No he doesn't. Why would he like Stiles?" Issac gapes at her at that, leaning back slightly.

"Why wouldn't he like Stiles?"

"No, Issac." Allison sighs. "That's not what I meant. Stiles is a very likable person but Derek's not...Derek doesn't like guys. He dated my aunt remember?" Issac brushes her off, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah. That doesn't mean anything anymore. He is in love with Stiles, for...I think probably forever. And the feeling is mutual so they're gonna get together and we're gonna help them." Allison shakes her head.

"No, definitely not. I'm not hooking my aunt's ex-boyfriend up with my friend. Not gonna happen." She looks to where Stiles has entered the room with Ryan and smiles. "Now Stiles and Ryan I can see." Issac turns and frowns at them.

"Fine, you want to play that way I bet you that Stiles and Derek will be together by the end of next week."

"What's the bet?" She asks back, taking a sip of her drink.

"How about..." Issac trails off for a moment, looking away and narrowing his eyes before looking back at her. "How about whatever the winner decides at the end of next week."

"Fine,you're so on Issac." Allison says with a grin which causes Issac to smile back before leaning forward and pecking her lips sweetly. Surprisingly, Stiles and Ryan make it back to the table, Stiles sitting next to Issac and Ryan sitting next to Stiles.

"Hey, you two." He greets while Ryan smiles at them. Allison smiles.

"Hi, Stiles. Ryan."Allison greets. Issac growls softly, before looking towards them.

"Hi." Issac grits out.

"Issac?" Stiles frowns. "What's wrong?"

"What's _he_ doing here?" Issac asks, glaring at Ryan who's brows raises and lips part, eyes widening slightly. Stiles hides a smile by pursing his lips together.

"I'm just..." Ryan gets cut off by Cora coming to the table.

"What is he doing here?" Ryan swallows and Stiles hides a laugh.

"I'm just hanging out with Stiles." He tells her while Scott sits next to her, calming her with a hand to her shoulder, arm behind her chair. He smiles at Stiles.

"For what?" She asks.

* * *

Stiles is stuffing his locker, switching books out when Danny and Allison stop by him. He looks towards one then to the other, raises a brow and turns his attention back to the locker.

"So, you and Ryan?" Allison asks and Stiles shakes his head, stuffing a balled up piece of paper in his locker.

"Yeah, he's being weird."

"Stiles, you do realize he has the biggest crush on you, right?" Danny asks, frowning and looking at the younger male. Stiles shuts his locker and leans against it, looking to him.

"I highly doubt that." Stiles admits, crunching his face up slightly. "You heard was Jackson said, you think anyone would wanna be with me?" Danny leans back a little, running appreciative eyes over the younger male's body who ducks his head flushing slightly.

"Trust me," Danny says, finally meeting Stiles eyes, small smile on his lips. "A lot of people would love to be with you."

"You're only doing that because you're my friend. No one else would ever look at me that way." Stiles says, swallowing and looking to his feet before lifting his eyes slightly.

"Stiles stop." Allison says softly. "Stop doubting yourself. You're not with Jackson anymore." Stiles licks his lips and nods. But the words still rang clear in his ears, still bit into his heart, as if permanently stained there, pounding into him whenever he looked in the mirror, whenever someone said he was better than he was. He can feel his face heat up more when Ryan heads their way.

"Hey, Ry." Danny greets, pulling the boy over and causing Stiles to smile at the other man.

"Hi, Danny, what's up?" Ryan says, standing in front of Stiles, in between Allison and Danny.

"Hey," Allison smiles. "What do you think of Stiles?" Stiles looks to her wide-eyed. "Is he sexy?" Stiles groans and brings his book up to hide his face while Ryan smiles at them.

"Yeah, he is." Ryan says, nodding. "And cute and funny and really smart."

"Wouldn't you just...want to date him?" Danny asks and Stiles inhales sharply, moving the book and straightening before Ryan gets the chance to reply.

"Well, I got to go. Got to go get this ugly cast removed for good sooo...see you guys tomorrow." He chokes out before pushing past Allison and hurrying away. Allison and Danny make a face as they watch Stiles hurry out of the school.

* * *

Stiles raises his brows at Derek but doesn't say anything as the man stands from where he was sitting. Stiles makes his way over and opens the door, gesturing for Derek to enter the house.

"Stiles, can we...we need to talk?" Derek says as he shuts the door behind him. Stiles nods.

"Yeah, you better." Stiles says before leading Derek upstairs so he can open his backpack and empty it on his desk before changing his shirt. Derek wipes his hands on his shirt, feeling them get clammy and trying to lock his knees to keep them from getting shaky as he talked to Stiles.

"Stiles, I...you know it's not...it's not like that. I'm just lost in thought cause I-I don't want to hurt you and...and I don't want to get hurt either. I've never felt like this. I-I'm just scared. I...I just don't understand." He says and Stiles crosses his arm, narrowing his eyes slightly. As if he wasn't scared of this either?

"Well you better figure yourself out, Derek, cause I'm not gonna wait around forever for you to try and figure out what you're doing to me. You can't play me that way. It...it's fucked up and I'm not gonna stand for it again." He cocks his hip slightly, raising a brow. "Besides, there's this really nice lacrosse player named Ryan who will take you're place in a heartbeat." Derek raises a brow as he fights the urge to grab Stiles and mark the younger man, make sure this _Ryan_ never even thinks about Stiles that way.

"So you would chose him over me?" Derek asks and Stiles steps forward, back to his bed, chest almost pressed to Derek's.

"I didn't say that. I said if you" He pokes Derek's chest, glaring up at the man. "don't get your shit together and tell me where we stand I will." The two look at each other for a while before Derek's hands shoot out, his thumbs hook in the belt loops of Stiles jeans while his fingers slip up Stiles shirt over his hips, pulling the young man to him. Stiles lets out a gasp one hand rest on Derek's chest while Derek surges down to kiss him, walking him back to the bed. He shoves Stiles who falls on the bed with a pathetic noise, leaning up to pull Derek roughly down to him. The two of them work their way back to the head, their lips connected, moving against each other's. "Mm, Der-Der'k..." Stiles shoves at Derek. "If this is your way of apologizing, stop now." Stiles eyes beg and Derek shakes his head.

"This isn't my way of apologizing." Derek says back before biting Stiles' neck, causing the younger man to tangle his hand in Derek's hair and moan.

"Derek." He moans loudly and Derek smiles, using his tongue to lap at the abused skin.

"I take it you like that?" Stiles glares playfully.

"Shut up and continue or get off." Derek smiles and hovers over Stiles for a moment.

"I plan to do both." He mumbles before leaning to capture Stiles lips. Stiles smirks against the lips before biting at Derek's bottom lip, tangling one hand in Derek's hair and slipping the other beyond the waistband of Derek's jeans, causing the man to buck down on him. Derek moans against Stiles lips, pulling away to breath. Stiles leans forward and latches onto Derek's neck who closes his eyes and tilts his head slightly. Stiles pulls Derek closer so he can get better access to the skin, leaving behind a beautiful bruise before pulling off and whining when Derek comes down to do the same.

"Der, Der." He pants when Derek's hand slips upward, pulling his shirt up.

* * *

Neither of them speak after that, Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles waist and Stiles holding him. Stiles licks his lips and stares at the ceiling while Derek lays, both trying to figure out the words. Derek lets go and shifts and Stiles smirks, kicking at him so Derek yelps and stumbles off the bed. Stiles laughs and grabs his stomach before pulling himself to his knees when Derek's head pokes up, glaring at him.

"Thanks."Derek deadpans, leaning against the bed while Stiles leans closer.

"Sorry, you moved, I startle easily." He lies before leaning down to kiss Derek, who stays on his knees on the bedroom floor.

"Look," Derek says when he pulls away. "I really like you Stiles...I...love you with all my heart." Stiles face falls slightly at the confession. "And I'm not just hear for a fuck buddy or some friends with benefits shit. I'm here because I wanna be with you." Stiles nods. "But..." Stiles frowns. "And I know everyone's going to accept us but...you know they'll butt in and..." Derek leans up, kissing Stiles, who lets his eyes slip shut. "I kinda want you all to myself for just a week." Stiles licks his lips and smiles.

"Just a week?" Derek nods and repeats the words. Stiles kisses Derek as the older man stands and gets to his knees in order to keep his lips attached to Derek's.

AN: Yeah, we just put them on the Hallmark channel guys, we did it. :) We really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are lots of conversations left 'open-ended' and I don't apologize for them and a cute like make-out session in there for you guys, did you see it? There will be more to come hopefully soon.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks as always to pandabear1715 for co-writing this with me at ridiculous fucking hours. Loving the reaction on the story, let's flip channels shall we.

Stiles is wide awake in his bed, unable to sleep with the horrid thoughts running through his head. About everything that Jackson had said. What if he was right? He knows Derek said that he wanted more but...he's heard that line too. Thoughts of Jackson couldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He rubbed at his healed wrists as he turned in his bed, startling when his phone went off. He smiles at Derek's name before answering and humming across to him.

"Hey, you awake?" Derek whispers to him and Stiles can't help the smile at the words and the skip in his heart at the voice.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep. Shhh." He says back, grinning wider when he can almost hear the amused eye roll.

"Haha, very funny. Did I wake you though?" Stiles shakes his head.

"No. Can't sleep." He admits, rolling to curl into himself.

"Why? What's wrong?" Derek asks back. Stiles licks his lips, unsure of how to answer.

"Uhhh..." He trails off, breaking it off and sighing.

"What's wrong, babe? You know you can tell me everything." Stiles smiles at Derek's concerned tone.

"Der, is...is this a serious relationship or are you just trying to prove something?" Stiles asks, he knows that everyone seems to think Derek loves him. What if being in a relationship with Stiles was his way of proving that to his family? What if really was just using him to get over Kate? He was with her for so long, there's no way he loves Stiles.

"What?" Derek asks and Stiles doesn't bother to answer back. "I'm just as serious about this as you are." Stiles says okay back but Derek doesn't let it go. "Why...why would you think otherwise?"

"Just somethings Jackson said that I...that are stuck in my head." He admits, his voice even softer than usual, uncertain.

"What did he say?" He can hear the slight anger that Derek is trying and failing to hold back.

"Just..." Stiles swallows the lump that forms in his throat as the words come back. "That no one would ever look at me that way and..." his voice gets smaller as he feels the tears burn his vision, one slipping from his eye, over the bridge of his nose. "that people would just get to me for a quick fuck and nothing serious cause I'm..." He struggles not to choke on the word as he rubs at the tears now freely flowing down his face. "just a whore."

"Don't listen to that asshole." All the anger is gone, just reassurance and a soft tone of love in its place. "It's not like that, it's never been like that. I'm not with you for some quick fuck or anything. And you're definitely not a whore, far from it. Don't let him get to you, don't listen to him." Stiles sniffs and tucks his hand under his head again.

"Okay." He says with a nod.

"I promise you." Stiles smiles at that and nods.

"I believe you." and he does cause Derek doesn't lie to him. It goes silent for a moment the two of them just enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's breathing. "Hey," Stiles whispers. "Why'd you call anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." Stiles frowns.

"Awe, why not?"

"My mind was running on a lot of things but the main one was you." Stiles rolls his eyes on the line but smiles softly.

"Awe, how cute." He says back and listens to Derek shift.

"It doesn't shock me that cheesy lines don't work on you." Stiles yawns, trying to stifle it to stay on the phone with Derek.

"Mm, guess you'll just have to try harder." He murmurs with a grin when he receives a small, tired laugh from Derek.

"Hey, did you want me to pick you up from school tomorrow and I can drop you off?"

"Hm, that'd be nice." He hums back. "But Cora might get suspicious."

"She knows I like you, just doesn't..." Derek pauses and Stiles closes his eyes until his voice finishes. "doesn't know we're dating yet."

"I know. I can't get this stupid guy out of my head." Stiles teases.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"My big bad wolf, he likes to play tough like a wolf but inside he's just a cuddly little puppy." Stiles smiles.

"Oh? Should I be jealous of this big bad wolf?" Stiles lets out a short laugh.

"Probably." He yawns. "He's super sexy and really nice. But if you are you can get over it." Derek laughs back at him.

"Well, then don't be mad that I'm thinking about my little red. He's super sexy and nice, and so funny." Stiles gasps, mockingly, glad Derek wasn't there to see the blush creeping up his neck.

"How dare you?" He laughs and Derek joins him, only to be cut off by a yawn. "Tired?"

"No, you?"

"No." Stiles lies and they talk about their plans for tomorrow, Derek would pick him up and drop him off. Pick him up after school and they'd go out without anyone knowing. Cause that's how reality works, Stiles thinks sarcastically. At some point in the conversations both boys fall asleep, the phone resting next to them and against their ears, breathing and dreaming. Stiles wakes up with a small groan and smiles when he hears the light snore from the other line, he lets out a little laugh before pulling his blanket over him. "Goodnight, Derek." He whispers, pulling the phone away and hanging it up, placing it next to his pillow and falling back asleep.

* * *

Jackson's not stupid. He may not be the smartest person ever but he knows when people like or want what's his. A lot of people do. They always want what's Jackson's. Everyone does. So when he finds out not only does Ryan want his Stiles but will go after his Stiles he spends a few days coming up with the perfect plan. A foolproof plan almost. He waits until lunch where he slides across from Ryan, who looks up at him and raises a brow.

"What do you want?" Ryan asks, with a bit more attitude than he ever has before. Ryan liked him, a lot of people liked him. He's not saying Ryan wanted to sleep with him but they were 'friends', if you could consider anyone Jackson's friend.

"Just to talk." Jackson said a small smiles forming on his lips. "About Stiles."

"Don't think you can come over here and threaten me to give up on him. I'm not going to." Ryan says, placing his food down and glaring slightly. Jackson raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, you might have to...he's already dating." He's not sure about this actually. He had only seen Derek drop Stiles and Cora off, Stiles staying in the car a bit longer but there was no action between the duo. He knows that Stiles will jump at any invite Derek gave though so they were probably sleeping together. "You see," He leans forward. "The thing about Stiles is he needs it like a...like a puppy needs a chew toy." Ryan frowns and licks his lips swallowing.

"What does that have to do with you talking to me about him?" He questions and Jackson, for as long as he's been manipulating people, can see in the man's eyes that he has Ryan right where he wants Ryan.

"Well, as I see it, if we both go after him...we'll have him begging for us. We just..." He gives a half shrug, leaning back. "Have to convince him Derek..._Hale_ doesn't love him and he'll bend over for you." Ryan swallows and looks away for a second.

"I'm not sure...I kinda really like him, Jackson, I don't wanna hurt him." Jackson leans forward again, his face pinched in annoyance.

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna need a lot more than your cheesy line."

"But..." Ryan lets out a choked sigh. "They seem to be working just fine...well..." He nods sideways. "Most of them." Jackson shakes his head.

"I know Stiles, you're just showing him that your just trying to make him smile."

"Then how do I make him understand I like him?" Jackson's lips twisted upward slowly at the question.

"I'll show you." Jackson says, eyes filled with glee. He was gonna get his Stiles back. His precious, little Stiles. They'll be together and Stiles will never ever ever think about leaving him again. Because Jackson is and will be the best thing that ever happened to Stiles and he'll love Jackson...one way or another.

* * *

Stiles is sitting alone during his free period at a table outside of school. Cora and Scott usually had free period with him but they decided to go around back and make out behind the school where they wouldn't get caught. Stiles had decided to sit outside and get started on his notes for his class. He took out his book and a notebook, highlighting and writing down whatever he needed for his Outline for his essay. The cap of the pen was in between his lips and every so often he'd tap the pen against the book while he read. One more period after this and then Derek would be driving to pick him up for a date as Cora was going to Scott's to go to the movies or, what was more likely going to happen, make-out in Scott's bed, lying about the movie. Didn't matter to him though, he was doing the same.

"Hey, cutie." Stiles freezes at the voice, pen pressed to the paper, causing the ink to bleed onto it as he slowly turns to look at the two approaching lacrosse players. He's tense and swallows, looking at his ex-boyfriend walking next to Ryan.

"Hi, Stiles, you look really cute today." Stiles heart pounds at Ryan's words as Jackson sits next to him, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Ryan. Stiles narrows his eyes pathetically.

"What do you want?" He asks, his voice shaking slightly. Afraid to run because he'd face the consequences.

"Hey," Jackson says softly. "You don't need to get all scared, we're not gonna hurt you." He says and Stiles looks to him, trying to be intimidating.

"I've heard that before haven't I?" Jackson smiles softly, eyes gleaming dangerously but it fades just as fast.

"I don't recall what you're talking about." The blond says innocently while Ryan sits a little farther but still close to Stiles. Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"What are you here for? Ruining my peace and quiet?" Stiles bites and Jackson shakes his head.

"I'm just here helping Ryan because he sorta likes you." Stiles looks to Ryan, lips parted as his heart thuds.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something I found out." Ryan says, biting his lip and looking guilty. Stiles swallows, a little nervous about whatever Ryan knows.

"What?"

"You know how you like Derek?" Ryan asks and Stiles narrows his eyes.

"Well, yeah but how do you know Derek? And how do you know that?" Jackson touches his neck slightly, gentle but Stiles still flinches from it.

"That's not important." Jackson whispers. "Just listen. I think this is important." Stiles swallows and keeps his eyes on Ryan, squirming under the hand.

"Well, I heard him on the phone and he said he knew you liked him so he wanted to fuck you real quick and mess with your feelings." Stiles licks his lips and swallows shutting his books.

"What?" He asks, raising a brow, not believing a word the man was saying.

"Yeah, he said 'I love you Kate. Just let me do this and I'll see you tomorrow'. Stiles, I'm so sorry." Stiles swallows and shakes his head.

"No, you guys are lying." He says and he stands, slinging the bag over his shoulder and looking at both of them. "You're liars." He hurries away from them, slowing in his step when he knows he's out of sight. What...what if they were right? How would Ryan know about Kate? How would Ryan know about Derek and Kate? And why would make that up? Even if he wanted to date Stiles. What would be the point of lying about that. No, no, he was being ridiculous. Derek didn't lie to him...right? Derek's never lied to him but...but maybe they were right. Maybe...maybe it was a game to Derek. To toy with his emotions then pin him to his bed and fuck him. That's all he's good for right? They probably got back together that day Derek made out with him and that's why Derek said he didn't know what they were. He was upset, not because he didn't want to be with her, but rather because he wouldn't be able to fuck Stiles now. It makes sense, maybe he felt he had to up the ante and called him babe. That's when it started. No, no Derek wouldn't do this to him. Derek wouldn't do this to him. Right? He was so scared and confused.

* * *

Stiles gets in Derek's car, tucking his bag in between his feet and smiling at Derek. His mind was still running a million miles per second but he could deal with this. Figure out what to do and do it.

"You wanna have dinner together?" Stiles' heart jerks at the thought. He did, he wanted to have dinner and breakfast and lunch and desert with Derek but he doesn't want to be hurt. He smiles and nods as they pull away.

"Yeah, sure." He says but his hearts not in it like it usually is. He can't help but fear the worst. When Derek's at a red light he leans over and Stiles' turns his head so lips press to his cheek. Derek furrows his brows and slowly pulls away, trying not to let Stiles know it bothered him.

"How was school?" He asks, trying to start up a conversation. Stiles could talk for hours when he wanted to but Stiles just smiled.

"It was okay." Derek frowns and lets the silence consume them before Stiles looks to him after a few minutes.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks and Derek grins at him.

"It's a surprise." He tells the younger man and Stiles scrunches up his nose.

"Ugh," He says teasingly and Derek smiles, that's his Stiles. That's the Stiles he knew. He lets his free hand go to Stiles' closing on it. Stiles smiles at him and looks down to them before staring out the window. Stiles sits there for a little bit before wiggling his hand out of Derek's and putting both of his together out of Derek's reach. Derek stares at the hand before pulling his back to the wheel, furrowing his brows at the street. Stiles stares out the window from there on out, thinking about his thoughts. Derek glances over to his boyfriend every so often to see him staring out the window with a sad expression.

"You okay babe?" Stiles flinches at the name and his back tenses, causing Derek to frown. Stiles looks back to him and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They drive in silence before Derek exits the car, meeting Stiles on his side. Stiles stands and smirks at him while Derek beams and offers his hand. Stiles stares at it for a while, making Derek question himself. Right before Derek's about to pull it away Stiles takes it and lets the older man lead him to the spot where Derek had set up a blanket and basket of food. The basket having been borrowed from his mom. Stiles swallows, wondering how much of this was fake, was set up to sleep with him. He was being ridiculous...right? They eat with awkward conversations in between and Stiles avoiding kisses. The foods not even gone when Stiles looks down and rubs at his eyes.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, ducking his head in concern. Stiles looks up and gives a shaky smile.

"I've had this really bad headache since lunch and...can you take me home?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Derek says, following Stiles back to the car and frowning at him. That was the first time Stiles lied to him. About anything. It was a small thing but he didn't understand it. He didn't understand any of this. Why was Stiles acting so weird with him today? The avoidance of holding his hand, of kissing him. It kinda hurt, scared him even. Had he done something to hurt Stiles? Did he do something wrong? Everything seemed fine this morning, the night before. But after school...something must've happened. And for some reason Stiles didn't tell him. Why didn't Stiles tell him? What was it? He'll figure it out. And he'll fix it. He'll fix whatever was wrong with Stiles because he wants Stiles happy. He pulls up to Stiles house and leans over, pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek when the younger man turns away. Stiles stops at the door, holding it open to look in."I'll pick you up tomorrow, yeah?" Stiles' eyes go wide.

"No." Stiles says to quickly, pulling back slightly. "I...I promise Lydia I'd give her a ride to school tomorrow. I'll see you later." He pulls back.

"I love you." Derek tries but Stiles just shuts the door. Derek frowns and watches Stiles hurry to the door, shutting it behind him. Derek speeds off with a frown while Stiles slides down the door. He knew this was too good to be true.

* * *

Stiles excused himself from lunch with the excuse he had to grab a book for his English project he was slacking on. He said he knew if he didn't get the book today he just wouldn't. He told them he wouldn't get it after school and he didn't get it during his free period. He walks along the books, fingers running along the spines before he stops to look at one and pull it from the shelf. He looks at it for a while before it's closed on him. He jerks back, colliding with a body as he looks to Ryan.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." Ryan says, pulling the book from his hands and putting it back on the shelf. Stiles swallows and closes his eyes as he turns. He opens them only to see the face he'd been expecting, smirking back at him. Stiles swallows.

"Yeah, you really don't...because we both know you only left because you felt awkward at that table." Stiles looks down at that but doesn't answer "Awe, don't worry babe, you still got us." Stiles scowls at him.

"Don't call me babe." He growls out and Jackson just continues smirking. The blond snaps out a hand when Stiles turns to leave and crowds closer. Stiles lifts his head slightly, his heart pounding.

"Sweetie, you don't have to deny us." Stiles head snaps to Ryan in horror. That wasn't the guy who's been so nice to him before, a little creepy but nice. He licks his lips. "We love you more than your friend or even Derek. Stop wasting your time on them and just love us." Stiles flinches away when Ryan runs his hands through Stiles' hair, creeping the young boy out fully. Ryan just smiles at him while Jackson raises a brow at Ryan before turning his attention to Stiles.

"It can just be the three of us." Jackson says. "That's why it was awkward because you don't belong there and you know it." Stiles keeps his eyes on Jackson's face.

"Jackson, stop..." His voice is shaky so he clears his throat, attempting to steady it. "Whatever you want just stop." Jackson smiles at him wider, almost laughing. Ryan frowns to Jackson and Stiles.

"Jacks, don't scare him, please." Stiles doesn't even bother to look over to Ryan in confusion or to yell about how Ryan was scaring him just as much. He keeps his eyes locked on Jackson's his heart thumping loudly in his chest, knowing he could sooner plead with his ex-boyfriend than some guy that pet him.

"Don't let him fool you, Ryan, he's not scared." Stiles closes his eyes, swallowing.

"Are you sure?" Ryan questions, voice unsure. "He looks scared to me." Jackson leans closer, almost touching him and Stiles forces his eyes open.

"We're supposed to protect our love, not scare him." Jackson says, running his knuckles down Stiles' face, causing the brunette to jerk away from it. His face and Jackson's fist met a lot, never like that and it scared him.

"I...don't think this is protecting anyone." Stiles whispers, biting his lip for a second. "Don't touch me." He says a bit stronger than he thought possible the way his legs are trembling under him.

"We're protecting you from getting your heart broken." Jackson says, as if Stiles should know this. As if Jackson hadn't broke his heart, his arm.

"That's not gonna work, you can't protect me if you're scaring me." Stiles says back, almost glaring but hissing when Jackson's hand turns and grips his hair, tugging.

"Are we scaring you?" Jackson growls. Stiles keeps eye contact and tries to keep his front, tries to pretend his heart isn't trying to come out of his throat.

"No." He whimpers back, cursing himself for sounding so weak. Stiles almost slumps in relief when the bell rings, knowing he'd soon be released to go to classes and pretend nothing happened. Ryan looks up and sighs.

"Well, I got to get to class. Enjoy your free period Jacks, see you soon love." Stiles heart pounds as he watches Ryan leave, his lips moving to call him back. Maybe he could convince Ryan to take him to the bathroom, sock him and run. No voice leave his throat and soon Ryan's out of sight and he's stuck pinned by Jackson who smiles at him, all teeth.

"You might not have a free period but I do and you aren't going anywhere just yet." Stiles swallows.

AN: **slow, evil smile** So guys, we went there. We put you on a roller coaster and we're stopping here...on top of the hill and you're sitting there looking down. I really hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope you stick with us through this cliffhanger and await the next chapter happily. I also hope you're frustrated at Jackson. (maybe us?)


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Alright, alright. We toyed with you guys for out own entertainment and the need to sleep, mainly my entertainment I won't lie. So here you go, here's your little chapter. Co-written with the amazing, wonderful pandabear1715.

* * *

"_Well, I got to get to class. Enjoy your free period Jacks, see you soon love." Stiles heart pounds as he watches Ryan leave, his lips moving to call him back. Maybe he could convince Ryan to take him to the bathroom, sock him and run. No voice leave his throat and soon Ryan's out of sight and he's stuck pinned by Jackson who smiles at him, all teeth. _

"_You might not have a free period but I do and you aren't going anywhere just yet." Stiles swallows. _

"Jackson, get the fuck off me, seriously." Stiles says, trying to put up a brave front. He narrows his eyes and puts a growl to his voice but Jackson is so close Stiles is sure he can feel Stiles' knees shaking and hands shaking. Hell, Stiles wouldn't deny that Jackson could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't go through this again. They were in school and Jackson was pinning him to a book shelf in the library.

"I can't do that baby." Jackson says, shaking his head.

"You asshole." Stiles growls, teeth clenched as he glares. "Stop calling me that. I was serious, we're over. I'm done with you." Jackson tilts his head, smirking, eyes cocky and bright. He lets one hand slide to Stiles' wrists, Stiles' eyes following it and swallowing,tensing at the fingers that caress the skin.

"I don't think I said we were over." Jackson says, ducking his head to catch Stiles' attention, fingers gripping the wrist loosely. "And I'm pretty sure I call those shots." Stiles rips his wrist away and scowls.

"Fucking creep, get the fuck off me." Jackson grabs his waists this time, pulling him closer and frowns, furrowing his brows. Stiles keeps his glare, ignoring the fear that begins to take a stronger hold on him.

"Baby, please, stop fighting me. You know we're meant to be together." He pins Stiles to the shelf again, placing his own body over the younger teens.

"Jackson, no, stop." He pleads, his voice losing that strong and steady tone he held so perfectly only moments prior.

"Baby, come on, we can go back the the days when it was just you and me before..." He pauses and smiles. "Remember?" Stiles looks at Jackson like the blond boy is crazy.

"That Jackson died when he first hit me and threw our love out the window, letting it get hit by a car." Jackson grips him tighter, fingernails digging into Stiles' back who tries to keep the pain off his face as he tries to wiggle from it, pushing at Jackson. Jackson removes one hand to point it in Stiles face, as if ready to say something while his face takes on one that Stiles knows is a warning that Jackson's just about had enough of him. So instead of bowing down or letting Jackson have his way, like numerous time before, he narrows his eyes.

"Don't give me that look." He says. Jackson's hand goes back to his waist and Stiles keeps his pressed against Jackson's chest,pushing.

"Stop being a bitch and fighting your feelings for me. Just get with me." Stiles hands shoot down to the wrist as his face falls into one of pain when Jackson's hands tighten again.

"Jackson stop now. Let me go." Jackson just pulls him to shove him against the shelf and tilts his head.

"Baby, you know you love me. Don't fight it." Jackson says and Stiles exhales, his glare never falling. Stiles shakes his head.

"No, I don't. Now get the hell off me." Stiles growls and watches Jackson's eyes darken and his friendly behavior fall. He pulls Stiles to him then shoves him roughly, digging his nails into the small of Stiles back. He leans forward so his lips are by Stiles' ear, Stiles trying to keep the fear off his face.

"Stop fighting it dammit." Jackson hisses, bringing one hand up to cup Stiles' face, thumb gently caressing the bottom of Stiles' jaw. The blond turns his head and presses his lips to Stiles' cheek. Stiles inhales heavily before drawing his knee up, smirking in satisfaction when Jackson doubles over, gripping his crotch and groaning.

"I thought I said get the fuck off me." Stiles can't help the rage that boils inside of him, watching Jackson in pain the same way he had been every single time Jackson decided he wasn't human, that he didn't have the same rights as Jackson, that he wasn't good enough for Jackson. He narrows his eyes at the man, recalling all the times he'd been in that exact position, bent over and trying not to cry from pain. He doesn't have time to think as he pulls Jackson up by his hair, glaring. "Paybacks a bitch, huh?" He lets Jackson go and scoffs walking away. He hears Jackson growl and feels the fingers wrap around his wrist, without a thought he clenches his fist, draws it back and turns. Jackson lets out a cry when Stiles' fist collides with his already broken nose and Stiles frowns but continues on his walk away. Stiles makes it to the door before he lifts his shirt, examining the forming bruises and he sighs, letting his shirt fall back into place.

* * *

When Stiles walks in late to class because of Jackson he gets scolded for a few minutes by the teacher before he's sent to sit next to Scott. Scott's the only one of his friends in this classroom as he sinks down to sit beside his friend. Scott must see something in him because his friend takes on a look of concern but all Stiles can think about is Jackson...Jackson and sometimes Ryan. Mostly Jackson, mostly what just happened. Mostly the forming bruises on his hips that a part of him wants to hide from Scott and his father and God, Derek. Oh God, what is he gonna tell Derek? He could barely look at the man right now without feeling like the older guys fuck toy. How was he gonna tell Derek the bruises were nothing? God what would Derek think? What if Derek thought that Stiles really was the whore Jackson's painted him to be in front of the entire school? Thinks that Stiles just let Jackson bruise him and fuck him or something? Not that it mattered but what if Derek just gave up on him after that?

"Stiles?" Scott's voice is slow and hesitant, whispered so they don't get yelled at or caught talking. Stiles blinks at him, trying to clear his head of all these thoughts that rushed up on him at once. "Are you okay?" Stiles swallows, was he? Was he okay?

"I...I..." He clears his throat and nods, deciding against telling Scott what happened in the library, instead smiling. "Yeah. I'm fine." He lies or maybe he doesn't. He was okay right? He stood up to Jackson. He looks back to Scott. "I'll tell you after school." He decides, nodding. Scott smiles slightly, looking a bit worried.

"Promise?" Scott asks and Stiles gives another nod. Yeah, he would, cause no matter what Jackson did he wouldn't keep any secret like this again.

"Yeah." He says, feeling calmer then he had only moments before.

By the time school ends, Stiles knows Scott and Cora will be waiting for him outside, like they always do. Stiles walks outside, pulling his backpack over his shoulder and smiling over at his two friends before making his way to them. Scott's grip is gentle as he pulls Stiles away from any eavesdropping ears. He raises a brow at Scott.

"Okay, spill. What's going on?" Scott asks and Cora rocks on her heels closer to him, wondering the same, both friends faces etched in concern.

"I went to the library for lunch." They nod. "Jackson and Ryan came and cornered me." He tells them everything, leaving out a few unimportant details. Like the massive bruises that were sure to be on his sides come morning. He keeps an eye on their faces, not wanting them to cause a scene. The shock and anger and sympathy are written all over their faces, taking turns. The two teens go through the emotions almost together at the exact word as the other. It was kind of funny had the situation not been so horrifying.

"Where are those assholes!?" Cora yells, her face almost red while Scott jumps beside her, looking at her. She makes her way to the school. Stiles following her slightly, his back now towards Scott who stays in the back. "I'm gonna kill them!" She says and Stiles reaches out to her.

"Cora relax." He says, voice tired and exhausted almost as though he'd been watching a child all day and had the energy sucked out of him.

"Relax." She turns on him "Relax! Hell no, Stiles!"

"I took care of them!" Stiles yells back, reaching out, unaware of his shirt riding up on his back as he does so. "I just want to go home and lay down." He says, ending pathetically.

"Stiles." Scott's voice is shaky at best and he turns his head slightly. "Please tell me those aren't from Jackson." Stiles swallows and self-consciously tugs his shirt down, giving a half-shrug.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies and Cora's quick to grab his shirt, yanking it up, eyes going wide at the bruises.

"Oh, hell no." She growls, grabbing his hand. "We are going home now." She pulls Stiles with her and Stiles grabs Scott who stumbles behind them. Stiles looks back pleadingly at Scott who just shrugs and pulls Stiles with his girlfriend.

By the time they get to the Hale house Stiles is nervous and sweaty. Cora was really mad and Scott was smart to keep his conversation with Stiles and only Stiles, letting the youngest Hale sit and seethe in the anger for a little bit before they pulled to the house. Stiles follows Scott in the house and looks to Derek who smiles at him but he doesn't bother to smile back he simply looks to the floor, his heart pounding as thoughts of what Jackson and Ryan had said to him echoed through his ears. He swallows and watches Derek from under eyelashes as the older man who walks over to them.

"Derek!" Cora says, stopping in her tracks. "You're home..." She swallows. "I need you to run to the store and pick me up...ice cream and...and chocolate." She hurries to him and shoves him out of the house, not wanting to see his reaction to Stiles' injuries. Stiles keeps his eyes trained on the floor while Derek is pushed out, making the older man think Stiles asked Cora to get rid of him. "Thanks big bro, you're the best." She shuts the door after him and turns. "MOM! LAURA! COME DOWN HERE NOW! Please." She yells, adding the please as a distant after thought, watching as her mother and sister come into the room.

"Don't you dare call me like that again." Laura scolds, glaring.

"Cora Hale, have you lost your damn mind. Don't you ever do that again. Now, what is it?" Her mother asks, pursing her lips before smiling at the two boys who smile and wave back.

"Hmmm." Cora turns to Stiles. "Stiles, what is it that you needed to tell mom and Laura?" Stiles' eyes go wide and his lips fall into a small 'o' a little shocked and nervous and scared.

"What is it, Stiles?" Laura asks and Stiles looks to her and opens his mouth, no sound coming out as he sees her and Talia's concern. "Stiles?"

"Something I have to tell you...something and that...something is...something." He says and the three women blink at him, Cora slowly raising her brows. He smiles sheepishly at the older two.

"Stiles, if you don't tell them so help me God..."

"Shut up already, Cora." Laura says, frown still in place as she risks a quick glance to her younger sister before looking at the young Stilinski standing before her, looking like he was about to tell them he murdered someone and needed help hiding the body.

"Jackson went at Stiles today with another guy." Stiles eyes went wide as he slowly turned to Scott, letting his face portray his words for him 'I'm going to kill you the second you exit this house'. Scott swallowed before shrugging. "Sorry, bro, he bruised you."

"He WHAT?!" Laura's face makes Stiles fear for Jackson's life. He blinks and shuffles his feet, giving another half-shrug as if to brush the situation aside.

"It's nothing." He says, Talia frowns at him sympathetically.

"Where is it, Stiles?" Stiles swallows and looks away when Cora lifts up his shirt, revealing the bruises on his sides. "Those look pretty bad, honey." She admits and Stiles frowns, looking down ashamed.

"Yeah, well goo thing it was only this one time." Cora says and Stiles bites his lips while Talia looks to her daughter's.

"You haven't told them huh?" Stiles looks to Talia as she speaks, catching both her daughters' attention before looking to Stiles and back to their mother.

"Told us what?" Laura asks and Stiles keeps eye contact with Talia. He's not sure if he's pleading with her to keep it a secret or if he's pleading with her to help him tell them. But she seems to take it the latter and tells them.

"When Stiles and Jackson were dating..." Stiles cuts her off, leaning into Scott's touch on his shoulder slightly.

"He hit me." Stiles admitted, watching the shock and horror fill the two girls' faces.

"A...a lot?" Cora asks and he swallows, not looking at her.

"When he was mad...sometimes." If that was true. He couldn't count how many times Jackson had been annoyed and not mad. He licks his lips.

"So the black eye...that was...?" He looks to Laura and nods, swallowing while Scott pulls his friend to him.

"Y-yeah." He admits, looking between the two girls who try to absorb the information. Scott frowns at him and rubs his arm.

"I'm so sorry, bro." Scott mutters and a part of Stiles just wants to hide against him, pretend that Laura and Cora weren't looking at him like that because he could barely handle it. He couldn't handle hurting them like this. He just couldn't lie to them either and he had to be the one to tell them, they're like family. They are family and they deserved hearing it come from Stiles' mouth.

"Let's go sit down." Laura says, extending a hand and offering a smile to Stiles who accepts them both, returning the smile and letting her lead him to the living room. Scott and Cora in tow while Talia continued to get ready for work, knowing her oldest child would handle this.

* * *

Derek's stopped at a red light when he narrows his eyes. Why the fuck was he getting ice cream for Cora when he so clearly needed to talk to Stiles? He had been wondering about it since they were together yesterday. Stiles had been acting really weird. Derek didn't know if he did something to upset the teen, maybe falling asleep on him while they were on the phone but whatever he did he needed to figure it out and apologize for it. He didn't like knowing something was wrong with Stiles. Stiles acted weird even today, avoiding eye contact, not complaining when Cora sent him out. He didn't like it and forget Cora, he needed to talk to Stiles. He needed to talk to Stiles and make sure he hadn't hurt the ten in some way or another. Pulling an illegal U-turn he speeds down the road back home, intent on talking to his secret boyfriend and making sure he was okay. Maybe that was it, maybe Stiles didn't want them to be a secret. He could fix that, he'd scream it everywhere they went until stiles forgave him if he had to. He probably should've thought about Stiles' relationship with Jackson before he asked for a secret relationship with Stiles. He'd fix it. He decides. He'll fix whatever he did. When he gets to the house he walks in through the door and Cora looks over to him.

"Hey, bitch, where's my damn ice cream?" He lift a brow at her and she grins back.

"At the store on a shelf in the freezer isle." He deadpans back and she crinkles up her nose.

"Well, go get it." She demands and he shakes his head.

"I can't I need to talk to Stiles like...right now." Stiles pokes his head up, looking over to Derek with wide eyes while Derek pleads with his own.

"Me? Why?" Stiles asks, pouting slightly. "What I do?" Derek's shoulder slump, trying to ignore the other eyes burning holes into him.

"You didn't do anything, I think I did." He admits. "Just, please, can we go talk?" Stiles frowns but otherwise pushes himself off the couch and nods, following Derek to his room. He feels awkward, swallowing and leaning against Derek's desk while Derek shuts and locks his door. Stiles eyes the locks, his heart pounding in his chest. He looks back up to Derek then looks away when he sees the man looking at him. Derek frowns at this. "Um," Derek swallows. "What's going on?" Stiles looks up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks, licking his lips and trying to play it cool. Derek sighs.

"Did I...do something? Stiles, talk to me, please. You've been acting weird." Stiles looks down for a second and Derek ducks his head, trying to get Stiles to look at him.

"I-I heard something, that's all." Stiles admits and Derek shakes his head, frowning.

"Stiles, you gotta give me more than that. What did you hear?" Stiles swallows and looks up to Derek, biting his lip and debating how to word it. Derek just waits for him to answer.

"I heard you got back with Kate and you're using me to have sex and you-you lo-love her." He sat and Derek backs away at that, the words hitting him just as hard as they hit Stiles. He blinks at the younger man, did Stiles truly believe that? He shakes his head at Stiles.

"Stiles, when we broke up it was because she was insulting you." Stiles' lips part at that. "I love you, I...I think I always have. I would never get back with her. I would never do that to you. I love _you._" Stiles smiles back at him, small but not hesitant. Stiles bites his lip and Derek keeps his eyes locked on Stiles'.

"I believe you." Stiles says, moving away from the desk and to Derek, who smirks at the younger male, before pulling him up for a kiss. After a few seconds Stiles pushes Derek away, who frowns. "No," Stiles shakes his head. "I love your kisses but...I don't want to be a secret anymore."

"Fine by me." Derek admits and Stiles grins. "I just hope you know what we're getting into."

"I do, your mom will keep them away." Derek laughs at Stiles and presses their foreheads together for a moment.

"I would love to publicly date you Stiles." Stiles smiles and goes up to kiss Derek, who wraps his hands around Stiles waist, fingers trailing up the back of Stiles shirt. Derek kisses him but frowns into it when he feels indentations in Stiles' back. Stiles opens his eyes and pulls away, tilting his head. "What's this?" Derek asks and Stiles tenses before shaking his head. He opens and closes his mouth once before answering.

"Nothing." Stiles lies, trying to pull Derek down again to distract him. Derek rubs his fingers over them and frowns.

"Doesn't feel like nothing. What is it and who did it to you?" Stiles licks his lip but doesn't answer. Derek pulls him closer and lifts his shirt, eyes going wide in horror as he looks at it, running a cautious finger over the marks and bruises. "Babe, these are fingermarks and bruises, like someone grabbed you..." He pulls Stiles back to meet those brown eyes. "Who did this to you? I'm serious, Stiles." Stiles lets out a breath, shaky. Derek frowns when he sees the tears fill up in Stiles' eyes.

"Derek, please don't be mad. It was Jackson." Derek doesn't remove his hands but his jaw clenches.

"What the hell Stiles, you were with Jackson? Why were you with Jackson?" Derek asks and Stiles purses his lips and shakes his head.

"No, no, not in that way Derek, I swear." Stiles pleadingly says and Derek raises a brow.

"Explain."

"He was trying to get back with me but because I said no he tried to do stuff and I fought back, Derek, I swear, please, you need to believe me." Derek's hand leaves Stiles back to run through his hair and cup his face.

"Stiles. I believe you." He says and Stiles smiles, nodding. Derek holds him as Stiles leans against him, pressing his cheek to Derek's chest. "So..." Derek says a smirk taking over his lips. "You fought back?"

"Mhm." Stiles says nodding and then looking up to Derek. "kneed him right in the balls." Derek smiles at him.

"Oh dang, I got myself a bad ass boyfriend over here." Stiles snorts at Derek and shakes his head.

"No, not really." Stiles replies and Derek leans his head down, kissing Stiles' lips gently. The knock on the door makes Derek roll his eyes as he looks towards it.

"Dammit Derek, go get my ice cream and give us Stiles back. You're always hogging him, God." Stiles lets go of Derek to walk back to the door and Derek sighs, looking to his sister.

"Motherfucker." He mumbles and Stiles hides his amused smirk while Cora looks at him angrily. "Cora, damn, can't even spend time with my boyfriend. Nope, gotta go get your stupid fucking ice cream." Cora doesn't seem to hear the words but Stiles does, smiling at Derek like he just fell in love with him all over again, maybe even for the first time, Derek's no entirely sure.

"Awe, thank you big brother." She says before walking in front of them. Stiles smiles at Derek and grabs his hand, following the youngest Hale down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go with him." Stiles says as they hit the last step, hand in hand and Derek beams at Stiles. "I have some stuff I wanna get." That's not entirely true, he thinks, but whatever.

"Ugh, all you two do is sp-" She turns on them, wide eyes looking between them as the words from earlier sink in. Derek swallows at her face and waits. "You two are dating?" Stiles looks down to their hands and squeezes causing Derek to smile. "You Two Are DATING!**" **She yells and gets the attention of the other two occupants. Scott and Laura run into the room, looking between the three.

"Yeah, we're dating." Derek says and pulls Stiles closer, causing Stiles' heart to skip at the confession. He didn't realize Derek saying it, so sure and tough like that, would get to him this much.

"Since when?" "How long?" "How did this happen?" "Who else knows?" "Did this just happen?" "Oh my God, what were you doing up there?" "Did I interrupt something?" Stiles looks between the three of them, brown eyes wide as they ask question after question. He doesn't even think they breath in between questions, he swallows.

"Ice cream!" He yelps, pulling Derek out of the house and silencing the three as he shuts the door behind them. He tugs at Derek until Derek's against the car in front of him, his own eyes darting between Derek's eyes and his lips, smiling. "We're dating." He says, stupid smile still on his face and Derek smirks back, nodding. Stiles smiles and leans up, his lips meeting Derek. It's not their first kiss but it's cautious, just a touch of lips before Stiles pulls away and blinks at Derek, who smiles back. Stiles places his palm on the back on Derek's neck and pulls him down to kiss him a little harder, their lips moving in sync with each other. Stiles tucks his fingers into the front of Derek's jeans as he pulls Derek closer and Derek places one hand in Stiles' hair and the other on the small of Stiles' back.

"Oh my God, Derek." Cora says, when her and Scott exit the house, having been looking at the couple from the window. Stiles didn't pull away from Derek, who turned his hand on stiles back in order to flip his sister off. "Keep it in your pants and get my damn ice cream." Stiles laughs against Derek's lips at that, pulling away and opening his eyes to, roll them at Cora. Scott smirks at him and winks causing Stiles to shake his head but go to the passenger side.

"Cockblockers!" Stiles yells to them and Derek laughs before getting in the car and driving towards the store. He can feel Stiles' eyes on him and it feels a lot better than the weird Stiles he'd dealt with the day prior. He grips Stiles' hand loosely when Stiles says it. "You really told them we were together?" Derek looks to him for a quick second.

"You wanted me to. If you asked, I'd yell it everywhere we went." Stiles bites his lip and smiles down at his lap, Derek can't help but think it's adorable. While Stiles can't help but think Derek really does love him, that everything Ryan and Jackson said was a lie and he should never second guess the man beside him again. He shouldn't listen to Jackson ever again.

* * *

Dinner with the parents. It was rarer now and days for Talia to ask John and Melissa to come over for dinner, she liked to have the kids with them and they weren't kids anymore. The teens were usually dating. Before they did it at least once every other week. When she finally gets the chance Derek and Stiles have no idea how to go about it. Scott and Cora told everyone they were dating at separate times on the same day but Derek and Stiles just assumed this would be easier. It wasn't, in fact, neither of them wanted to tell their parents they were dating anymore. Overprotective parents and boyfriends were never a good combination. While this was probably the safest root to go, Melissa wouldn't let anything happen to Stiles(he wasn't dating her son), there were witnesses. They're in the hall alone, Talia and Cora in the kitchen while Laura was talking to Melissa in the dining area and John was talking to Mike who was moving from room to room to help his children.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Stiles asks, a part of him not ready.

"No, you?" Stiles shakes his head. "Well, I mean we can wait it out another day if you want."

"No, no they're all here let's just tell them now and get it over with." Stiles nods and Derek inhales, wanting to agree with no hesitation but...

"Stiles, your father is the Sheriff meaning he has guns...he's gonna like..." Derek makes motions with his hands to signify that John was gonna shoot him and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Derek, relax, it'll be fine. I should be the one freaking out because of your mom and dad." Stiles decides instead, keeping his voice hushed and moving closer.

"Well that's not entirely true now is it? I mean, you're 18, I'm not. Plus you're your fathers only child. He's gonna shoot me." Derek says, his face full of horror at the thought of that statement.

"No he's not. You know they're really protective of you because of your past relationship and all." Stiles looks apologetic at that but Derek doesn't think he's done anything wrong so he just reassures the younger brunette it wasn't true.

"Well, yeah maybe but they've known you since you were young. They know you're nothing like that. Hell, they'll probably threaten me not to hurt you and know that you're the best person for me." Derek says, eyes soft and kind. Stiles beams at him.

"Aw, Der, thank you." Stiles says, leaning up and pressing his lips softly to Derek who smiles at him. He's glad he calmed his boyfriend's nerves and made him happy but he's still gonna get shot. Even if the Sheriff wanted him to make a move, he's still going to get shot.

"Hi, son." Stiles smiles at his father and Derek swallows, slowly turning to face the man. His heart thudding in his chest, palms sweating.

"Hey, dad." Stiles greets.

"Hi, Sheriff." This is how I die, Derek thinks, straining to smile at the man.

"Are you okay, Derek?" John asks, looking at the Hale like he was crazy. Derek nods and swallows again.

"Uh...uh...uh...yeah." Derek says while Stiles laughs silently beside him. Mike stops for a second and looks to the younger teen, raising a brow while John keeps his eyes on the stuttering Derek.

"What's so funny, Stiles?" Stiles' laugh instantly gets caught in his throat as he looks to his boyfriend's father, shaking his head and giving a shrug.

"Uhm...nothing. Absolutely nothing." He smiles. "I'm gonna go help Talia, I'll talk to you soon." He says and glances at Derek after a few minutes, reading his eyes and wincing before he takes off. Derek stares at Stiles hurrying form and thinks sarcastically, unable to speak aloud 'thank you, this is exactly how I want this to go. Run Stiles, save yourself.' as he looks back to the two fathers, who frown at him. Great.

Stiles makes it to the kitchen where he sees Cora sitting and Laura sitting, Scott talking with his mother about something in the other room. He rocks on his heels, looking at them while Talia continues making food before she looks to him and smiles.

"Stiles...what has you all bubbly?" Stiles freezes and looks to her while her daughters snicker. He's quick to shoot them both glares, attempting to silence them.

"I'm just so excited for this dinner..." Excited? Right. "you have no idea." Stiles says, his smiling falling slightly before pulling back on his face.

"Alright, well go help set the table." She says and he nods, more than happy to be given a job where he can ignore all conversations and not get awkward, he doesn't even feel bad for leaving Derek alone. Derek was older, he could handle it. And by the time Derek comes back he looks fine so he sits next to the older man who hisses in his ear.

"Thanks for leaving me alone." Stiles smiles and winks before sitting up in order to join the conversation when everyone's sat around the table. Derek watches Stiles with a small smile and shakes his head.

"So, Stiles...how long?" Cora asks and the four parents look from Cora to Stiles, a silence going around the table. Stiles lets out two strangled noises as he chokes on his own voice, looking from his father to Derek's mother to Derek's father to Scott's mother, all three of them confused. Scott hides a laugh behind his hand while Derek freezes and Laura gapes at her little sister, smiling.

"Well...heh.." Derek slips his hand under the table, grabbing Stiles, who doesn't pull away but wraps his own fingers around Derek quickly. Talia tilts her head.

"Do you need to tell us something?" She asks and Stiles turns his head to look at Derek who stares back at him, taking in the fearful eyes and the nervous shake of his hand. Derek grips a little tighter, trying to reassure Stiles everything will be okay and turns his attention back to them. Derek swallows.

"Okay, well..." He pauses, looking to John. "Stiles and I are dating Sheriff please don't kill me I love Stiles with all my heart and will never hurt him and I will take care of him and make sure nothing happens to him." He says in one breath and John blinks at him while Stiles sits up.

"Talia, Mike. I love Derek too and I won't do anything to break up this family or hurt him in anyway either and please don't hate me or anything because I really do I love him." Stiles says to the other two in a big breath. There's a moment of silence before the entire table burst into laughter. Stiles and Derek blink a few times looking confused before turning to face each other. "Why are they laughing?" Stiles asks and Derek shrugs.

"I don't know. But I think we blew this completely out of proportion." Derek tells him and Stiles nods.

"Maybe a little bit." Laura says, still laughing and Derek frowns.

"I'm glad you think this is funny but I'm serious." Derek responds and Stiles nods, agreeing.

"We know, you're both serious. It's just not as big a deal as you make it. We trust you two." Talia explains, smiling softly at the boys and Derek can't help but let his curious gaze go to the Sheriff, still believing that while he might not shoot him now, he will.

"I'm actually glad you two are together." Stiles' head whips to his father as he speaks, furrowing his brows but smiling. "I'd rather see you with him than Whittemore." Stiles tenses at the name and Derek looks down to his boyfriend, not sure the exact reason Stiles had gone so tense. He knows Stiles hasn't talked about Jackson since they had been in Derek's room but surely he told his father. Talia catches that too and leans forward slightly.

"Speaking of him..." Stiles stands at her voice, Derek's hand falling from his.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He says, slightly rushed and Derek's hand snaps to stop Stiles, pulling him back. Stiles looks down at him, frowning slightly, using his eyes to tell Derek he didn't want to ruin dinner with talk about the bruises on his hips. Derek gives a single nod and before his mother sees it fit to finish he looks to them.

"After diner, we'll tell you everything and stuff." He says and John frowns but nods while Talia also nods. Derek looks back to Stiles and pulls the man to sit who smiles at him lightly and obliges, moving his hand to take Derek's in it and hold it.

AN: Oh my God, did we...did we make it official? Yes, yes we did. Finally am I right? And now everyone kinda knows everything. Except Mike, John and Melissa. They still don't know Jackson bruised Stiles. That little dick, grabbing on someone who's not your man. This is the longest chapter we've ever written so sorry. Let us know your thoughts ;)

PS. Did anyone else see that Badass Stiles? He was like wha-bam 'Fuck you Jackson, paybacks a dish best served with a punch to your broken nose and a knee to your cock. Go ahead I dare you to try again' Go Stiles! Woo! Badass!


End file.
